THE THIRD WORLD WAR
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: [chapter XI] "Ini bukan sandi, kalian seharusnya tidak memerlukan kriptografer. Ini adalah kata yang akan menjadi pedoman lawan." [DIPINDAHKAN]
1. Masalah Dunia

**Hetalia-Axis Powers, belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan**

 **Rated : T (R-14)**

 **Genre : Random..**

 **.** **Warning : OOC, OC, AU, setting di masa depan, dll...**

 **Language : INDONESIAN (Author is from Indonesia)**

 **Author : NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA IDNM**

* * *

 **-World Conference, 2054-**

"Jadi, kini pembahasan kita condong ke krisis moneter. Kita tahu, masa kini krisis moneter tengah merajalela di dunia. Dan tentunya, itu adalah sebuah masalah yang sangatlah serius bagi semua personifikasi negara..." -Germany a.k.a Ludwig-

"... Terutama dari negara-negara adidaya dunia saat ini; antara lain China, Russia, America, India, Indonesia, Brazil, Europe Union, dan Japan..." sambung Ludwig.

Semua mata tertuju pada keenam nations yang disebut nama negaranya yang diucapkan oleh Ludwig.

Negara-negara adidaya dan para raksasa ekonomi dunia yah? Mari kita teliti...

 **China,** personifikasi **_Wang Yao..._**

 **Russia,** personifikasi **_Ivan Braginsky..._**

 **USA,** personifikasi **_Alfred F. Jones..._**

 **India,** personifikasi **_Neeraja Patel..._**

 **Indonesia,** personifikasi **_Indonesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka..._**

 **Brazil,** personifikasi **_Faustina Estevess..._**

 **EU,** banyak personifikasinya... (males nyebutin satu-satu :v #plakk)

 _And the last..._

 **Japan,** personifikasi **_Honda Kiku..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-=-=-=-=Back To The Story=-=-=-=-**

Senyap, serius, dan tegang. Itulah suasana di dalam ruang rapat kali ini.

Hanya ada suara tarikan hembusan nafas, suara pulpen atau mungkin pensil yang beradu dengan lembaran kertas putih, dan suara Ludwig yang -selalu- memimpin rapat.

"Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan..." Latvia (Raivis Galante) mengangkat tangannya. Indra penglihatan nation-tan teralih ke personifikasi negara Latvia bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ya, **_Raivis Galante_** , selaku personifikasi negara **Latvia**?" Ludwig memberikan waktu pada Raivis.

Raivis berdiri dari bangkunya. "Bagaimana cara kita sebagai _country personifications_ untuk mengatasi masalah krisis moneter itu? Terutama bagi negara yang tak memiliki kekayaan negara..."

Pertanyaan yang tepat, Raivis...

Ludwig termangu, lalu berdeham pelan. "Pertanyaan yang bagus, Raivis... Yak, salah satu cara untuk mengatasi krismon, adalah dengan menyuplai sumber daya alam (SDA) dari negara-negara pemilik sumber daya alam di negerinya yang sangat melimpah ruah, dan beraneka ragam macamnya. Istilahnya seperti kegiatan ekspor dan impor..."

Suara gesekan antara pulpen dan lembaran kertas HVS putih kembali terdengar.

Masih serius...

Karena ini menyangkut nasib seluruh negara...

Sampai...

"Terutama Indonesia. Yang memiliki beraneka ragam sumber daya alam..." sambungnya sambil melirik ke arah personifikasi yang ia maksud.

Indonesia tersentak kaget. "A-ah.. Ada apa, Lu-Ludwig?" Oke, kini Indonesia mulai merasa agak takut. Kalau-kalau masalah krismon seluruh dunia ini ditimpakan sepenuhnya kepadanya nanti.

Dunia itu (sangat) luas tahu...

Masa iya NKRI yang harus tanggung masalah krismon sendiri?

Kan repot...

Kalau emas, padi, jagung, sagu, dkk diekspor ke negara lain...

Rakyatnya nanti mau dikasih makan apa?

Kalau ada jaminan dari negara -adidaya- lainnya mendingan yah...

Lha kalau tidak?

Kocar-kacir sendiri, kan jadinya?

Apalagi si Nesia...

Dendamnya di masa lalu bisa merambah ke negara lain malah!

'Gawaaaaaattt!'

Indonesia memandang takut-takut pada Ludwig yang masih menatap intens dirinya.

"Kau memiliki SDA tersimpan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di negaramu. Kurasa, kau paling bisa untuk memimpin dan mengatasi krisis moneter ini..."

"Tentunya dengan mengadakan kerjasama antara negara-negara yang memiliki SDA melimpah dan keunikan lainnya, Indonesia..." ujar Ludwig, sambil menatap intens wanita personifikasi dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia itu.

"Tenang saja, akan ada jaminan dari United Nations jika ada kerusakan di daerah dalam negerimu...

Kau bersedia, Indonesia?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Indonesia termangu sebantar. Dagunya menumpu di tangan kanannya. Berfikir sejenak.

"Kerjasama antara negara-negara yang memiliki SDA melimpah di dunia... Akan aku pikirkan bersama 4INDONESIA dan Province-tan nanti..." kata Indonesia.

"Baiklah. Beritahu hasilnya pada kami bulan depan ketika rapat nanti, Indonesia... Kami percaya kepadamu..."

Rapat pun berakhir. Ditutup dengan doa bersama yang dipimpin oleh America.

Namun, di hati beberapa personifikasi, rasa sakit hati pada Indonesia muncul.

Bagaikan akar duri yang menjalar di antara tumbuhan padi...

Yang tertutupi di antara semua nations...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ИНДОНЕЗИЯ**

 **.**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

 **ИНДОНЕЗИЯ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-INDONE5IA's House; 19.09-**

"... Jadi, apakah kalian setuju? Ini juga tergantung pada kalian semua..." -Indonesia.

"Jadi, ini akan melibatkan Japan, Uni Emirat, Russia, dan beberapa negara lainnya..."

Semua tampak berfikir...

"Aku setuju dengan _ito_ Indonesia. Krisis moneter harus diatasi sekarang juga...!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kami, Indonesia bagian tengah, juga setuju!"

"Beta pun setuju!" -Papua Twins-

"Hayu juga mendukung kak Indonesia, begitu juga Nusa dan Dirga..." ujar Dirgahayu sambil tersenyum. Nusantara dan Dirgantara yang berada di belakangnya juga tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Terima kasih... Tapi, bagaimana dengan Nesia? Apa kak Nesia juga setuju?" Semua saling memandang. Nesia adalah penghubung antara Indonesia dan provinces.

Mata mereka pun beralih kepada Nesia yang masih terdiam di pojok. Dengan raut muka yang menunjukan kalau ia tengah berfikir keras sekarang.

Untuk sebuah pilihan...

* * *

 **-In, Nesiakaharani's Mind-**

 _Antara krisis dunia..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keselamatan seluruh NKRI dunia..._

 _._

 _._

 _Dendamku pada Japan, Netherlands, United Kingdom, dan semua penjajah Indonesia dulu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keputusanku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Perang' yang akan datang..._ _._ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kutemukan pilihanku! Ini demi dunia, Nesia..._

* * *

 **-Normal-**

Tatapan cemas melayang pada Nesia.

 _'Semoga ia setuju...'_

Kemungkinan besar ia akan setuju, karena krisis moneter ini adalah masalah besar bagi seluruh dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi... Dia juga memiliki dendam kepada beberapa negara. Dan salah satunya, adalah Japan a.k.a Honda Kiku...

Sejarah Negara Indonesia dahulu...

Ketika penjajahan yang berlangsung selama beberapa abad lamanya...

Penjajahan yang telah menewaskan rakyat Indonesia...

Di tangan para negara penjajah yang pernah menguasai Indonesia...

Japan salah satu penjajah Indonesia bukan? Nah, ada disitulah masalahnya...

Khawatir. Apakah empunya personifikasi Indonesia kedua itu juga setuju dengan keputusan ini? Syukurlah kalau ia setuju... Tapi...

Bagaimana kalau tidak?

Nesia mungkin telah kalah jumlah, tapi musyawarah ini...

Satu saja yang tak setuju dalam mengambil suatu keputusan dari musyawarah, maka tak ada mufakat yang tercapai.

Jika krisis moneter semakin lama semakin 'ganas'...

Bagaimana nasib seluruh dunia nantinya?

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

DE-

"Aku setuju... Masalah ini adalah masalah yang menyangkut nyawa seluruh umat manusia di dunia. Krisis moneter..." Semua tersentak ketika perkataan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir milik Nesia. APA YANG DIKATAKANNYA TADI!?

"Kakak Nesia..." Papua Barat Papua (Laurensia Mazmur) terkejut.

"Benar-benar setuju?" Lanjut 4Indonesia. Nesia menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku setuju dengan keputusan Kak Indonesia. Ini masalah yang menyangkut kehidupan seluruh dunia, bukan? Lagipula, aku sudah melupakan dendamku pada Japan di masa lalu..."

Semua (except Nesia) menarik nafas lega...

"Ah, terima kasih Nesia... Tapi... Kini kita harus cepat-cepat menentukan kerjasama antar negara, yang memiliki sumber daya alam melimpah, dan keahlian dalam semua bidang..."

"Ada yang mau menunjuk _nation_ lain?" -Dirgahayu-

"Aku menunjuk Russia. Dengan alasan, Russia adalah salah satu sahabat dekat NKRI sejak zaman kemerdekaan... Russia memiliki kayu yang sangat banyak di negaranya. Selain itu, Russia memiliki keahlian yang 'mengerikan' dalam teknologi bertempur. Baik dari segi alutsista, personel, maupun keuangan negara..." Sebuah usulan dari Nesia. Right, sangat tepat dan cepat, disertai alasan yang masuk akal dan fakta.

"Usulan diterima. Ada usulan lagi?"

"Aku! Aku menunjuk Japan. Karena Japan adalah kawan dekat NKRI di Asia! Juga, Japan adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya untuk memegang tanggung jawab!" Satu usulan lagi. Kini usulan dari NTT (Vincentius).

Dan pada malam itu, rapat berjalan dengan -sangat- serius. Saat pemilihan partner kerjasama multilateral.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **A/N : NESIA COMBACK~! /OI**

 **Gimana-gimana? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Lempar komentar kalian ke kotak review di bawah yah... (Massa : Emang apaan?)**

 **Well, sebenarnya ini ff lanjutan dari DIPLOMASI INDONESIA-ISRAEL...**

 **Tapi karena ide melimpah, yah... Tulis saja... Keburu ilang lagi nanti... :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~RnR yak~~~**

 **-INDONESIA; 26/10/2016/21/3-**

 **[NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA IDNM]**


	2. Pemilihan & Penolakan

Indonesia menggeser pintu ruangan rapat. Bersama dengan INDONE5IA yang lain Nusantara, Dirgahayu, Dirgantara, dan Nesiakaharani.

Mereka terlambat 30 menit dari waktu dimulainya rapat.

Namun dengan suasana yang 'tidak biasa' dari para nations.

Lihat saja Arthur dan Francis yang tumben-tumbennya tidak Mouth War (?) (hingga menciptakan England and France's Fighting Island sendiri... :v)

Alfred yang tidak menambah kacau rapat, namun memilih untuk makan burger dengan tenang di bangkunya yang berada di samping Allen.

Kiku yang tidak lagi jadi sales (?) doujinshi yaoi dadakan, namun kalem bersama ketiga personifikasi Japan yang lainnya.

Heracless yang duduk tegap di samping Gupta dan Sadiq.

Isra yang duduk manis di bangkunya bersama Navah, Yahalom, dan Gal, plus Zahya. Lupa ya? Mereka sudah damai sejak tahun 2034 tahu... **(A/N : Ingat ff Diplomasi Indonesia-Israel. Kalau anda baca ff itu sebelum baca ff ini, pasti mudeng... :v)**

Lalu, tunggu. Akan sangat panjang kalau dijelaskan satu-persatu. Intinya, suasana rapat kali ini sangat tenang. Tidak berisik seperti rapat yang sebelum-sebelumnya...

Andika menatap kelima personifikasi Indonesia itu bosan. Mereka membuat keempat personifikasi Malaysia itu malas menunggu.

Selain itu, Malaysia juga dapat dikalahkan oleh Indonesia.

Andika mendengus. "Kau terlambat pulak, Indon..."

" _Shit_..." Satu umpatan meluncur dari mulut Dirgahayu. Terdengar sampai ke telinga Nesia

"Hush. Jangan _misuh-misuh_ disini, Hayu... Abaikan saja mereka... Tak ada gunanya..." Nesia memperingatkan.

Hayu langsung mengabaikan Andika dan ketiga Malaysian yang lainnya. Tak penting.

Seluruh pandangan mata para _nations_ tertuju pada mereka berlima.

"Baiklah semua, kurasa aku tidak harus memperkenalkan kelima personifikasi INDONE5IA selain diriku kepada kalian semua. Mungkin negara-negara ASEAN dan beberapa _nation_ lain sudah tahu. Jadi mungkin, kalian dapat bertanya kepada mereka..." ujar Indonesia.

Ekor matanya mengaarah kepada nation ASEAN dan para penjajahnya dulu.

Kesembilan nation ASEAN, plus Netherlands, Portugal, England, Spain, China, American, East Timor, Australia, Japan, dan Oceania memandang Indonesia sambil mengangguk. Mereka memang sudah mengenal kelima personifikasi dari Indonesia itu.

Ralat. Mereka lupa siapa itu Nesiakaharani. Karena mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan Nesia selama lebih dari 101 tahun...

Mereka mengenal mereka (kecuali Nesiakaharani pastinya), sebelum nama Indonesia ternaskan dalam daftar nama-nama negara merdeka seluruh dunia...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **WORLD WAR III**

 **In Hetalia - Axis Powers**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Rated : T (R-14 sampai dengan R-16)**

 **Genre : Tragedy/Family/Angst/Friendship/Little!Romance**

 **Warning : Kata-kata kasar yang tersebar, tidak bermaksud untuk membashing characters, AU, OOC, OC, 2P!HETALIAN, banyak adegan darah di tengah-tengah cerita.**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA INTANINFANTERI DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA MERDEKA**

.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Indonesia? Apa kalian mendapatkan persetujuan, mengenai hasil rapat kemarin?" Ludwig membuka suaranya. Suasana menjadi tegang, senyap, dan serius lagi.

"Sudah. Semua personifikasi dan provinces telah setuju. Termasuk juga persetujuan dari Nesiakaharani..." jawab Indonesia.

Semua nations tersentak. Termasuk juga _Nation_ mantan penjajah Indonesia.

'NESIAKAHARANI!?'

 _Lieth_ , bagi mereka nama dengan nama lengkap dengan 7 kata itu teramat sangar di otak mereka. Ingat saat mereka menjajah Indonesia? Mereka dapat dipukul mundur oleh seluruh rakyat Indonesia.

Dan masa penjajahan itu menjadi pelajaran bagi INDONE5IA untuk maju bersama seluruh rakyatnya demi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

Dan masa lalu nan kelam itu membentuk _stereotipe_ Nesiakaharani.

Termasuk dendamnya juga...

"Baik, lalu? Negara mana sajakah yang akan kalian berlima ajak untuk bekerja sama dalam masalah pemutusan krisis ekonomi di dunia? Waktu sepenuhnya aku serahkan kepada kalian, INDONE5IA..." tambah Ludwig.

Seluruh mata kembali menatap Indonesia.

Indonesia berdiri. Di tangannya ada secarik kertas, berisi nama negara beserta alasan INDONE5IA menunjuk mereka sebagai partner untuk mengatasi krisis ekonomi.

"Aku akan mengajukan sebuah nama negara. Negara pertama yang akan aku tunjuk adalah... Japan..."

Kiku tersentak. Wait, nama negaranya disebut?

"Indoneshia-san, tapi mengapa Anda memilih kami?" Sakura bertanya pada Indonesia.

"Hal itu karena... Pertama, Japan adalah salah satu saudara tua Indonesia. Kedua, ia adalah satu negara yang sampai saat ini masih mempertahankan statusnya sebagai negara _superpower_ di dunia. Dan kami semua yakin, Japan dapat dipercaya untuk memegang peranan besar di hubungan multilateral krisis ekonomi ini..." Indonesia menunjuk Japan drngan alasan yang telah ditulisnya di kertas yang ia pegang. Keempat mengangguk. Alasan Indonesia menunjuk mereka jelas.

"Japan, kalian berempat bersedia untuk membantu Indonesia?" tanya Ludwig. "Kami bersedia."

"Baik. Silakan lanjutkan, _Five Indonesian Personification_..."

Kali ini Nesiakaharani. Raut mukanya sangat serius. Sesuai dengan sifatnya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, setidaknya ia masih ingat negara mana yang akan ia tunjuk beserta alasannya.

"Aku menunjuk Russia, dengan personifikasi Ivan Braginsky..." Nesia menatap Ivan sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Dengan alasan pertama, Russia adalah salah satu sahabat dekat NKRI sejak zaman kemerdekaan Indonesia. Kedua, Russia memiliki kayu yang sangat banyak di negaranya. Yang ketiga, Russia memiliki keahlian yang 'mengerikan' dalam teknologi bertempur. Baik dari segi alutsista, personel, maupun keuangan negara. Jadi, Russia dapat diandalkan dalam mengatasi masalah ini. Dan... Russia, aku meminta pendapatmu..." jelas Nesiakaharani di depan para _nation_.

Ivan tersenyum MANIS kepada Nesiakaharani. "Aku sudah bersedia sejak kita bersahabat sehak dahulu, Nesia. Kau tak perlu meminta pendapatku, karena aku sudah memberi jawabanku..." jawab lelaki bersyal panjang itu.

Pena bertinta hitam milik Ludwig menari di atas kertas HVS putih. "Russia, dan Japan... Ada yang kalian tunjuk lagi, Indonesian?" Penanya berhenti menari. Tatapan pemuda Jerman itu mengarah pada kelima _Personifications of Republic Indonesia_ di seberangnya.

"Ada..." -Dirgahayu-

"Diantaranya adalah anggota BRICSI (Brazil, Russia, India, China South Africa, Indonesia), Turkey..." -Dirgantara-

"... Finland, Switzerland, North and South Korea, Egypt, Israel, Palestine, Arab Saudi..." -Nusantara-

Indonesia menyambung. "Dan yang terakhir... Thailand, United Kingdom, dan Germany..."

Ludwig menatap kelimanya, tatapan penuh arti. Arab Saudi, Switzerland, dan North Korea muka datar. Isra (Israel) dan Zahiya (Palestine) tersenyum. Thailand mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke personifikasi Indonesia. South Africa, Gupta (Egypt), Sadiq (Turkey), dan Faustina (Brazil) tersedak minumannya. Yao menjatuhkan panda yang berada di pangkuannya. Hyung Soo dan Yong Soo tersedak kimchi yang belum sempat mereka telan. Tino (Finland) nyaris terjengkang. Arthur menuangkan tehnya ke dalam cangkir sampai penuh dan meluber kemana-mana.

Intinya sama. Mereka. Terkejut. Nama negara mereka. Dipanggil. Untuk. Menjadi. Rekan multilateral. Dalam mengatasi. Masalah. Krisis. Ekonomi. Dunia.

Andika mendecih pelan, namun bernada penuh kesal. Alfred terdiam sebentar. Aussie yang melongo. Singapore yang meremas kertas HVS sampai tak karuan bentuknya. Dan Oceania yang memperhatikan mereka, seakan tak mengerti.

Sampai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ada tanggapan, saran, kritik, atau pendapat dari _nations_ lain?"

"Aku. Aku kurang setuju dengan pemilihan rekan kerjasama multilateral untuk masalah krisis ekonomi ini. Terkesan seperti pilih kasih..." ujar Andika sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang menghalangi netranya.

Nesia memincingkan matanya. Indonesia menaikan satu alisnya. Ia heran. "Apa maksudmu, Malaysia? Apa maksudmu kami pilih kasih dalam memilih rekan?" tanya sang perempuan personifikasi pertama RepublikIndonesia. Bisa-bisanya mereka dikatakan pilih kasih...

"Ehm. Maksudnya seperti ini... Di dunia ini... Ada banyak negara adidaya, bukan? Salah satunya adalah kau, Yao, Faustina, Neeraja, Kiku, aku (Alfred), Ludwig, Matthew, Yong Soo, Hyung Soo, Hassanal (Brunei Darussalam), dan Aloysius (Singapore)..." Alfred berujar. Matanya terarah ke negara-negara yang ia sebut barusan.

Allen meneruskan kata-kata Alfred yang tadi tergantung. "... Lalu, dari negara-negara yang kau pilih, ada beberapa negara yang masih berada dalam kualitas... Yang dapat dikatakan rendah dari segala bidang. Contohnya adalah... Zahiya, Isra, Gupta, Sadiq, Chao, dan Chris Hlakanyana (South Africa). Mereka..." Allen menunjuk Zahiya, Isra, Chris, Chao, Gupta dan Sadiq dengan pena berlapis emas yang ia genggam. "... Mereka termasuk negara dengan ekonomi terendah bukan? Lalu kenapa tidak kau gantikan saja mereka dengan negara adidaya yang lain? Seperti Singapore, Canada... Malaysia... Dan, America..."

Allen tampak puas menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Begitu juga dengan Andika.

 _ **'Kalian bersekongkol...'**_

Perkataan Alfred sangat menusuk. Terutama untuk INDONE5IA dan negara-negara yang ia katakan 'lemah'. Nesia mengeratkan pegangannya pada _Japanese-Indonesian_ katana kesayangannya. Indonesia memegang kuat bambu runcing berbekas percikan darah kering miliknya. Dirgantara dengan keris Mpu Gandring miliknya yang sangat ampuh dan tajam. Di tangan Nusantara telah tergenggam golok sepanjang 30 cm. Terakhir, Dirgahayu dengan tombak yang setia menemaninya.

Mereka berlima menahan marah.

* * *

Zahiya menundukan kepalanya. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. "Yang dikatakan Allen benar... Kau salah memilihku Indonesia..." ujar perempuan itu pelan. Yahya menenangkannya. Ia juga marah pada American.

Andika menampakan seringaiannya. "Kalian dengar sendiri? Zahiya bahkan menolak! Ia sadar ia tak mampu dan miskin!"

Tangisan Zahiya semakin menjadi.

 _'Diam, Malingsialan...'_

Nesia ikut menunduk. Ekor matanya mengarah ke arah tangannya yang memegang katana tak bersarung di bawah meja perundingan. Ia selalu membawa katananya saat rapat. Sama seperti 4Japan.

Pengecualian saat ia menyamar menjadi Indonesia. Ia tak membawa katananya. Dan ia sukses membuat nation lain menahan nafas ketakutan dan keterpesonaan ketika bertatap muka langsung dengannya waktu itu.

Matanya masih bertengger di tempat yang sama. Masih dengan menunduk pula. Tangannya juga masih berada di posisi yang sama. Dan sedikit lagi telapak tangan kanannya akan berdarah, tergores dan terluka oleh sisi tajam dari katana itu. Sebagai lambang dari peperangan yang akan menumpahkan banyak darah di tanah. Sama seperti perkiraannya yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N : Okeh, pemicu perang dunia akan dimulai dari chapter depan. Indonesia tanpa gentar akan menyerang, menerkam, dan menerjang pihak sekutu bersama aliansinya...**

 **Indonesia disini masuk Axis Powers, yang nantinya akan melakukan serangan besar pembalasan kepada America dan sekutunya, termasuk Malaysia dan Singapore...**

 **Saya perlu dukungan dari para readers sekalian... Tolong review chapter ini sebagai semangat buat saya.. Terima kasih... :)**


	3. Cekcok Antara Kedua Kubu (1)

_**Di chapter sebelumnya...**_

 _Tangannya juga masih berada di posisi yang sama._

 _Dan sedikit lagi telapak tangan kanannya akan berdarah, tergores dan terluka oleh sisi tajam dari katana itu._

 _Sebagai lambang dari peperangan yang akan menumpahkan banyak darah di tanah. Sama seperti perkiraannya yang lalu..._

* * *

Terangnya, Nesia tengah menahan amarahnya yang hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dia tidak terima kalau kawannya direndahkan seperti itu. Dan lagi, direndahkan oleh orang yang tak tahu diri macam America dan Malaysia.

Ia sangat benci, kesal, dan dendam kesumat dengan mereka.

Dan sangat ingin rasanya ia menikamkan katana miliknya ataupun milik 4Japan ke jantung mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

Dan hal itu tentu dapat dilakukannya dengan mudah.

Namun ia tahu, ia harus menahannya. Selama darah merah amis nan pekat belum mengalir, dan membasahi lantai porselen putih bersih di bawahnya.

Dan selama keinginan menuju Perang Dunia Ketiga masih dapat mereka semua tahan...

.

.

.

.

.

Ia. Harus. Bisa. Menahannya. Camkan itu.

* * *

Dirgahayu, Indonesia, Nusantara, dan Dirgantara terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

Apa masalah kalau mereka memilih negara-negara itu? Bukankah Ludwig sudah mengizinkannya untuk menunjuk negara mana saja sebagai rekan, bukan?

Dan sekarang, America dan Malaysia mengomentari dan menolak pilihan-pilihan mereka. Seakan mereka adalah pemimpin dari Indonesia dan negara lain di dunia.

Itu yang mereka herankan sekarang...

* * *

Zahiya menangis. Ia sedih karena perkataan Allen yang begitu menusuk perasaanya. Yahya (2P!Palestine) menenangkan Zahiya. Namun di tangan kirinya ada sebilah pisau kecil, namun sangat tajam. Mampu untuk merobek kulit manusia dengan sekali serang. Dan empunya kulit itu adalah America sendiri...

* * *

Isra sudah memegang erat senapan SRI-19 [1] di tangan kanannya. Ia siap untuk menembak kepala Allen, Alfred dan Andika. Amarahnya hampir mencapai puncaknya. Disertai Gal, Yahalom, dan Navah yang menarik pisau belatinya masing-masing dari sarungnya...

* * *

Chao dan Chris terdiam. Yang dikatakan Allen dan Alfred memang benar. Mereka lemah, mereka tak mampu, dan mereka merasa tak pantas untuk INDONE5IA pilih.

Namun, mereka semua tak terima jika negara mereka dipermalukan, apalagi di depan seluruh _nations_ dalam rapat internasional/ _World Meeting_.

* * *

Termasuk negara-negara lainnya, mereka merasa apa yang dikatakan Allen barusan tidak mementingkan perasaan orang lain. Alias **A-S-AL N-J-E-P-L-A-K!**

Rasa benci mereka pada America tumbuh lebat. Bagaikan sel kanker ganas yang mampu melumpuhkan tubuh korbannya hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Menjalari hati dan pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat cepat, bahkan tanpa mereka sendiri sadari...

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **WORLD WAR III :**

 **In Hetalia - Axis Powers**

 **Rated : T (R-14 sampai dengan R-17)**

 **Genre : Tragedy/Family/Angst/Friendship/Little!Romance**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, diusahakan tidak ada typos, adegan berdarah, kata-kata yang 'rancu', sumpah serapah, dan setting di masa depan yang SANGAT tidak terbukti kebenarannya.**

 **Language : INDONESIAN**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA INTANINFANTERI TRISYACHIETHRA DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA MERDEKA**

 **-Semarang, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia; 13/11/2016-**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

"Dan pilihan Indonesian itu adalah pilihan salah! Karena apa? Karena _Five Indonesian_ itu bodoh..." Allen berkata seakan merasa menang. Merasa dirinyalah yang benar.

Genggaman pada katana itu semakin kuat, lecet pada telapak mulai tercipta...

Seakan menjadi pelampiasan amarah yang hampir tak mampu lagi terbendung oleh jiwa...

"Mana ada, di dunia ini personifikasi di satu negara ada 5? Itu sangat bodoh... Bodoh sekali...!"

Gagang tombak milik Dirgahayu patah di tangan pemiliknya sendiri...

Dirgahayu menatap tombaknya yang telah patah menjadi dua. "Amarah.. Menghilangkan rasa takut seseorang yang mengalaminya..." ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

"Gunakan alasan sejarah pulak... Korang ni bodoh sangat lah Indon!" sambung Alissyah. Ternyata mulutnya juga bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu yah...

"Maka dari itu, jika negara pemilihnya saja sangat-sangat bodoh, apalagi negara yang dipilihnya? Tentu masuk dalam kategori yang jauh lebih bodoh bukan?" Alfred ikut memanas-manasi.

"Sebab tu, Indon... Kau ni tak layak tuk jadi pemimpin negara kat dunia ni, tahu? Mereka semua ni negara lemah, dan kau? Kau nak pimpin diorang? Huh, nak jadi ape dunie ni? B****...!" Andika berujar. Dengan membawa kata-kata tidak pantas di dalamnya. Mempermudah tujuan Allen dan Alfred.

Tujuan? Yap. Tujuan laknat nan iblis mereka tepatnya.

Mereka ingin melihat Indonesia marah di hadapan semua _nations_ di ruangan rapat. Ia ingin menghancurkan martabat negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu sekarang. Sebagai balasan karena telah mengabaikan America sebagai (mantan) negara adidaya dunia, dan Malaysia sebagai saudara muda Indonesia.

* * *

Tangan Kuro mengepal kuat, sampai kukunya menembus ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Menciptakan luka kecil yang tak dirasakan oleh Kuro.

Sementara itu, katana milik Nesia telah berhasil menembus telapak tangan kanan milik personifikasi Indonesia lama tersebut. Membuat luka memanjang disana. Perih pun mulai terasa. Darah merah menetes, membasahi lantai yang menjadi pijakan nereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Dugaannya benar...

 _'Sial!'_

 _Nations_ yang ditunjuk Indonesia mengerti. Mengerti rencana busuk America dan Malaysia. Mereka mengetahui siasat America terhadap Indonesia dan dunia.

Siasat mereka, yaitu menghancurkan Indonesia di depan _nations_ lain, dan memicu adanya perang SARA, baik diantara _nations_ maupun dari dalam Indonesia sendiri, agar seluruh dunia kembali tunduk, hormat, dan patuh kepada America.

Dan perihal Andika, personifikasi Malingsial (kata INDONE5IA), hanya cari sensasi saja. Alias dengan sangat kurang kerjaan, ia ikut-ikutan memanas-manasi suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Separuh jalan mereka berhasil, tapi separuh lagi mungkin akan dicegah para nations.

"America, Malaysia, kalian tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu hal mengenai negara lain, apalagi dengan merendahkan martabat bangsa dan negaranya! Dan mengenai pilihan _Five Indonesian_ , itu juga terserah pada Indonesia sendiri, tanpa ada paksaan dari orang lain!" Michelle (Seychelles) menengahi. Ia memang tak ditunjuk oleh Indonesia sebagai partner kerjasama, tapi dengan alasan itulah America, Malaysia, dan aliansinya tidak dapat menggugat Indonesia dan dirinya.

Andika tersenyum meremehkan. "Ohh, oooohhh... Michelle Mancham... Kau mungkin mendukung Indonesia karena dia diam-diam memilihmu, bukan? DASAR INDON BODOH!" tuduh Andika.

 _'Hentikan, Malonshit!'_

* * *

Michelle mengerjap. _'Apa-apaan dia? Jelas-jelas Indonesia tak menyebutkan namaku saat ia memilih wakil! Apa telinganya sudah tuli!?'_ pikir Michelle dalam hati. _Well_ , sepertinya baru sekali ini ia pernah menyumpahi seorang nation dari benua Asia yang dikenal sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama dan sopan-santun dengan orang lain.

Namun sepertinya tidak dengan Malaysia.

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau jangan asal menuduh personifikasi Indoneshia, Malayshia!" tukas Kuro.

"Apa kau merasa Indonesia melakukan itu? Sebaiknya, jangan menebar fitnah!" -Arthur-

"Kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa, jangan asal bicara!" -Faustina-

Dan berbagai macam umpatan membalas perkataan Andika.

Andika tersenyum- Salah, menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat INDONE5IA dan nations lain terdiam di bangku mereka. Ia mengira strategi mereka telah berhasil.

Andika meneruskan kata-katanya. "Sebab, keempat personifikasi Indonesia ni nak kuasai dunia, tahu!? Dan korang yang kena tunjuk Indonesia, korang ni nak diadu domba! Indonesia nak agar korang hancur! Lepas tu, diorang berempat nak perbudak korang tuk selame-lamanye!"

Kata-kata berisi fitnah...

 _Right_ Andika, kau membuat suasana menjadi tak aman untukmu sendiri.

Aura mencekam pun datang dari arah Nesia. Mengalahkan aura ungu milik Ivan yang selalu ditakuti oleh sebagian besar nations seluruh dunia.

Namun kali ini aura milik Nesialah yang paling mencekam.

Aloysius ikut berkata, "Dan perbudakan mereka akan jauh lebih kejam dari penjajahan yang mereka al-"

"CUKUP!"

BRAK!

-Satu sentakan dan satu gebrakan memotong kalimat Aloysius. Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu tak berani menoleh pada sang penggertak.

Andika menahan nafasnya. Ia lupa kalau Nesiakaharani ada bersama dengan Indonesia yang lain. Dan jika memanas-manasi suasana ketika Nesiakaharani telah mencapai puncaknya, sama saja dengan neraka bagi pencari masalahnya.

Karena ia sudah pernah melihatnya marah, namun tidak separah ini...

Namun Andika mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Seakan kecil untuk menghadapi Nesia.

"Oh, rupanya ini personifikasi kelima dari Indonesia BOBROK yah... Rupanya kau berani menampakkan dirimu di depan para nations..."

Amarah Nesia mungkin masih dapat ditahan, meskipun penahannya ingin melampiaskannya sampai lega...

Mungkin hanya sampai bunyi gemerincing nyaring itu terdengar, amarah itu dapat ditahan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **[1] SRI-19 : Snipper Republik Indonesia buatan tahun 2019. Mampu menempuh jarak 0,5 km dari netra ke sasaran. Buatan PT Pindad.**

 **A/N : Woof! Cekcoknya dimulai guys...! Nggak sabar menunggu Perang Dunianya!**

 **Untuk aliansinya Indonesia dan America... Masih dirahasiakan, hehehe... Ikuti saja kelanjutan dari ff hasil halu yang bagian akhirnya 'ora nggenah' ini...**

 **Review apapun akan saya terima, termasuk juga flaming dari kalian...**

 **Dengan catatan saat anda berniat untuk flame, anda SIGN di akun anda, atau anda akan saya cpap sebagai "pengecut yang gemar flame karya orang, tapi tidak bisa membuat karya sendiri"... :v :v :v**

 **Itu aja... Well... SEE YOU! REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU!**

 **Sign,**

 **NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA ITDNM**


	4. Cekcok Antara Kedua Kubu (2)

**A/N : Nesia kembali~ Well, untuk kalian yang mau banting/tinju/bakar/lindas/'apapunitu' hape, laptop, notebook, or whatever, ditahan dulu yah... Apalagi yang lagi baca ff ini di warnet :v... Karena di sini Allen, Alfred, Andika, dan Aloysius bakalan jauh lebih menyebalkan... :v (Massa : APANYA!?).**

 **Tapi kayaknya mereka bakal diamuk Nesiakaharani habis-habisan deh.. Itu personifikasi kalau sudah ngamuk tak bisa ditahan lagi... Apalagi keempat INDONE5IA yang biasanya menahan Nesia, kali ini lepas tangan perihal Nesia... America, Singapore, sama Malaysia keterlaluan sih... Heheheh... *evil laugh* *plak!***

 **Btw, KuroNesia nyempil dikit (baca : banyak!) yah... TP dan SI Author ituuuuu *plak!***

 **Oke, balesan review! :)**

* * *

 **Kiracchi : Wadooooohh, jangan dibanting laptopnya... Mending buat saya aja.. Lumayan buat publish ff Hetalia Indonesia besar-besaran... :v *plak* Alfred jadi nyabelin, ketularan Allen mungkin...? :v**

 **Nik-Ita774, Akashi Airin, Cerry-tasya : Ini sudah next... Review lagi yah! :v *plakk***

 **Shizuka Ikenami : Mereka memang ngeselin... MARI BANTAI MEREKA! :v *hush!***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, saya, Auth. Nesiakaharani Indonesia Intaninfanteri Trisyachiethra Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka (Massa: Panjang bener dah... =.="), mempersembahkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WORLD WAR III || In Hetalia - Axis Powers**

 **Rated : T (R-14 sampai dengan R-17)**

 **Genre : Tragedy/Family/Angst/Friendship/Little!Romance**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, diusahakan tidak ada typos, adegan berdarah, kata-kata yang 'rancu', sumpah serapah, dan setting di masa depan yang SANGAT tidak terbukti kebenarannya.**

 **Language : INDONESIAN**

 **Author : Nesiakaharani Indonesia ITDNM [Kazukano RajiyuKaite Shizuka V.]**

 **CHAPTER IV**

 **"CEKCOK ANTARA KEDUA KUBU (2)"**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **-17/11/2016-**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 _ **Di chapter sebelumnya...**_

"Oh, rupanya ini personifikasi kelima dari Indonesia BOBROK yah... Rupanya kau berani menampakkan dirimu di depan para nations..."

Amarah Nesia mungkin masih dapat ditahan, meskipun penahannya ingin melampiaskannya sampai lega...

Mungkin hanya sampai bunyi gemerincing nyaring itu terdengar, amarah itu dapat ditahan...

* * *

"Kalau memang aku personifikasinya... Memang masalah buatmu?" tanyanya dingin. Genggamannya pada katana miliknya semakin kuat, tanpa peduli darahnya yang terus menetes...

"Oh, bukan ape-ape... Hanya nak cakap kalau Indon tu... NEGARE BODOH! NEGARE YANG TIADE HATI! NEGARE TIADE GUNA KAT DUNIA NI!" Mulut kotor Andika berkata-kata. Sangat tidak mencirikan budaya benua Asia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nesia hanya terdiam, kepalanya menunduk. Matanya memperhatikan darahnya. Menunggu amarahnya sampai pada puncaknya.

Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melampiaskannya.

Alfred membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Indonesia... Indonesia... Kamu memang tidak layak untuk menjadi negara adidaya... Negara adidaya itu mampu mengolah sumber daya alamnya sendiri... Bukannya meminta bantuan dari nations lain..." ujarnya.

"Dibantu oleh negara lain itu adalah NEGARA LEMAH! TIDAK LAYAK UNTUK DISEBUT SEBAGAI NEGARA!" -Aloysius-

* * *

Nesia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Genggamannya juga menguat. Titik-titik darah mulai menggenang...

 _'Berhenti...!'_

* * *

"Bahase nationality pun tak mutu... Sepatutnye Indonesia macam Malaysia, merdeka, lalu berjaya kat dunia...! INDON BODOH...!" sentak Malaysia lagi

Ludwig melihat kejadian itu. Ia tak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Ingin rasanya ia menghantamkan tangannya ke meja perundingan untuk membungkam mulut keempatnya, namun melihat tatapan mata dari Nusantara yang mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, ia mengurungkan hal yang sangat ingin Ludwig lakukan sekarang.

 _'Nesiakaharanilah yang akan membalas...'_

"Dan bila Indonesia tak nak jadi negare, maka Indonesia mesti lepaskan provinces kepade Mal-"

CRAK!

PRANG!

Sreeeeettt..

CRAAANG!

.

.

.

.

"KUBILANG CUKUP! HENTIKAN PERKATAAN BUSUK KALIAN SEKARANG!"

-Bentakan dari Nesia, dibarengi dengan suara 'pecahan' di tangannya. Yash, 'pecahan' dari katana yang ia lemparkan ke arah kaca jendela, sukses merobek bendera negara America.

"Да... Nesiakaharani..." -Ivan-

"Nesiakaharani, kumohon tenanglah..! Ta-tanganmu terluka!" ucap Kuro sambil menahan sebelah tangan Nesia yang tersayat katananya sendiri dengan hati-hati. Nesia menepis tangan pemuda 2P!Japan itu dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepas...! Aku tak peduli! Aku tidak terima TANAH AIRKU DIINJAK-INJAK HARGA DIRINYA OLEH **PERSONIFIKASI BRENGSEK** MACAM MEREKA!" Nesia menunjuk keempat personifikasi dari tiga negara tadi dengan tangannya yang terluka. Seluruh _nations_ tersentak melihatnya.

Tangan kiri Dirgantara menyentuh pundak Kuro, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu mundur. "Tidak ada yang dapat mencegah Nesia ketika ia marah, bahkan Tuhan pun kemungkinan tidak..." ujar Dirgantara pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kuro.

Kuro kurang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Dirgantara, namun ia tetap mundur.

"Kau bisa menolongnya nanti... Aku yakin Kak Nesia akan butuh pertolonganmu..." bisik Nusantara yang berada di sampingnya pelan. Kuro mengangguk.

* * *

Nesia yakin akan ada personifikasi yang trauma karena kejadian ini...

Mungkin juga karena tangannya yang terluka, hingga darah yang mengalir.

Namun...

Nesia tak peduli tangannya yang terluka...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nesia gagal menahan amarahnya...

Ia tak mampu menahan keinginan berperang dari seluruh rakyatnya.

Ditandai dengan katananya yang telah remuk di tangannya sendiri...

Yang berarti tiada lagi yang mampu menahannya...

* * *

"Kalian berkata-kata menjelek-jelekkan Indonesia dan nations lain... APA KAU SENDIRI TIDAK SADAR KALAU KALIAN JAUH LEBIH BUSUK, HAH!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bentakan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau berkata-kata seakan kau adalah nations paling hebat di muka bumi... Namun kenyataannya? Kau hanya bisa 'mengemis' sumber daya alam negara lain dengan cara kelewat curang, America..." ujarnya sengit.

Alfred dan Allen hanya terdiam. Rahasia kecurangannya telah terbongkar di hadapan para _nations_. Niatnya untuk mempermalukan INDONE5IA, justru malah berbalik kepadanya sendiri.

 _ **Senjata makan tuan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lalu Malaysia..." Nesia menatap Andika, Alissyah, Alessah, dan Razzak sengit. "... Kalian berempat... APA KALIAN TIDAK PUAS MENCAPLOK MILIK NEGARA LAIN!? KALIAN MENGEJEK KAMI DENGAN SEBUTAN INDON, TIDAKKAH KALIAN TAHU ITU SANGAT MENYAKITI HATI RAKYAT INDONESIA!?" sentaknya.

.

.

.

.

Satu gebrakan kembali menghantam meja rapat. Memberikan efek takut, baik kepada lawan bicaranya, maupun Hetalian yang lain...

"Kite ambil budaye orang? Ape yang kau cakap ni, Indon Bodoh? Dan name korang ni kan INDON esia... Tak salah lah kitorang panggil INDON! INDON BODOH!" Alessah sepertinya tak menyayangi nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di belakang Nesiakaharani, terlihat Dirgahayu yang menyabet golok milik Nusantara, untuk bersiap memenggal kepala Alessah tepat pada saat itu juga.

"Indon? Kamu panggil kami Indon? Bagaimana kalau kamu kami panggil Malonshit? Adil bukan?" cerocos Dirgantara balik. Seringaian terkembang di bibir Dirgantara saat 4Malaysian marah.

 _'Well, mempermainkan mereka sangat menyenangkan bagiku...'_ batin Dirgantara.

"Bukan Malonshit, Dirgantara... Tapi MA-LING-SI-AL!" tambah Anamaria (Philippines) dan Chao. Mereka masih ingat ketika Malaysia mencaplok Sabah dan Serawak milik Philippines, serta Kualat Tabar, Ko Losin Islet, dan Ko Kra dari Thailand dalam masalah perbatasan antara Thailand-Malaysia (didasarkan dari perjanjian Anglo-Siamese Treaty tahun 1909).

Mereka masih ingat itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana semakin tegang.

"I-Indoneshia-san..." Indonesia menoleh pada Kiku yang berbisik memanggil namanya. "Y-ya?"

"A-apa ada yang bisa menghentikan amarah Neshiakaharani-san? A-aku takut hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seluruh nations terjadi..." tuturnya dengan nada suara yang menunjukan Kiku sedang takut.

 _Nations_ yang duduk di dekat Indonesia juga menatapnya, Dirgahayu, Nusantara, dan Dirgantara bersamaan. Seakan meminta bantuan dari mereka berempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dirgahayu, tolong tenangkan Nesia, да... Aku mulai takut..." -Ivan-

"Aku juga..." -Natalia-

"Iya, aru... Aku tidak ingin dia kekurangan darah karena lukanya, aru...! Indonesia, aru! Jangan diam saja!" -Yao-

"Da zeeeee, aku takut dengan aura hitamnyaa! Hyuuuuung, tolong akuuuu!" Yong Soo memeluk lengan Hyung Soo yang juga ketakutan. Hanya, ketakutan Hyung Soo masih tertutupi oleh muka datarnya. Meskipun keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

"Nanti dia pingsan nggak AWESOME jadinya... Tolong dia sekarang!" Gilbert ikut-ikutan panik.

"Ve~ Tolong bella, ve~ Doitsuuuu!" Feliciano mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ludwig yang mematung. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Indonesia menahan nafasnya. Ia belum pernah melihat Nesia semarah ini...

Ketika era penjajahan pun, ia tak pernah...

Bahkan saat kapak berantai milik Spain, pedang milik Portugal, senapan ampuh Netherland, meriam mematikan England, dan katana tajam milik Japan melukai tubuhnya, ia tidak semarah ini.

Namun sekarang...

Ia memang khawatir dengan luka di telapak tangan Nesia, namun kali ini ia tidak mau menahan Nesia untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya lagi...

Sudah cukup ia menahannya...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, ia juga marah.

Hanya saja, stereotipe nya bukanlah stereotipe pendendam, justru jauh dari kata pendendam.

Amarahnya sangat rapi dan terkontrol...

Berbeda dengan Nesiakaharani yang jauh lebih dahulu ada sebelum dirinya.

Perlakuan buruk kepadanya memberikan dan membentuk stereotipe pendendam pada perempuan yang pernah memiliki nama _**'Hindia Belanda'**_ itu.

Maka dari itu, Nesia lebih pendiam dan dingin daripada Dirgantara, Dirgahayu, Indonesia, maupun Nusantara...

* * *

 _ **The Dark, The Witch, The Psychopath, and The Real Personification of Republic Indonesia...**_

Itulah Nesiakaharani...

* * *

 **~ o.O.o ~**

"Kalian menghalang-halangi kami untuk memilih, lalu menghancurkan mental mereka! Tidakkah kalian punya malu!?"

Allen maju menjawab. "Wooops, wooops, kau seperti orang-"

SREEET!

"Arghhh...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berani kau memotong perkataan Nesia, maka ujung bambu runcing nan tajam inilah yang akan menikam jantungmu sampai menembus ke belakang tubuhmu..."

Satu ancaman serius dari Indonesia, dan sayatan di lengan Allen, seakan membungkam perkataannya...

"HENTIKAN INDONESIA!" Aloysius (Singapore) berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mendekati Indonesia. Sorot matanya tampak sangat marah.

Lalu...

PLAKK!

Brukk!

-Aloysius menampar Indonesia. Saking kuatnya, Indonesia terpental ke belakang. Bambu runcingnya terlempar dari tangannya.

Sebutir kristal bening terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Indonesia ke lantai...

.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya...

.

.

Seakan membuat tubuhnya mati rasa saat itu juga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Indonesia!" Seluruh ruangan terkejut.

"Indonesia! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Indo! Indo..."

"Ai yaaaaa, Indonesia, aruuu!"

"Indoneshia-san! Da-daijoubu!?"

"Chatra? Chatraaaa... Jangan diam saja... Ayo banguuuun...!"

Nesiakaharani membelalakan matanya.

Kiku, Akane, Nusantara, Dirgahayu, Lily, dan Navah membantunya untuk berdiri lagi.

Tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah, terasa panas, dan sakit.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

"Berani sekali kau menyalah-nyalahkan Malaysia dan America bersama dengan Nesia bodohmu itu.. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka akan aku pastikan kau mendapatkan yang jauh lebih sakit dari itu, IN-DON-BO-DOH!"

-Satu hentakan, dengan ejekan.

* * *

Indonesia menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar...

Aloysius tampak bangga dengan 'karya'nya. Allen, Alfred, dan Andika menyeringai. Merasa ikut senang juga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ra- _ **Raden Chatra Dinarayu Fatmawati Indonesia**_..." gumam Nesia pelan. Mulutnya tanpa sengaja memanggil _human name_ asli milik Indonesia yang hampir tak pernah digunakan.

'Raden Chatra Dinarayu Fatmawati Indonesia' menoleh, linangan air mata masih menggenang di matanya.

Keadaan yang membuat hati Nesia menjadi iba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan, kedua tangannya mengepal. Kuku-kukunya memutih..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Indonesia menarik nafas panjang. _Well_ , ia harus mengatakan ini sekarang. "Ra- _ **Ratih Mahamanthri Nesiakaharani Indonesia Intaninfanteri Trisyachietra Kushnapaharani**_... Aku... Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang... Tapi... Lakukanlah apa yang menjadi keinginanmu saat ini juga..." ujar Indonesia pada Nesia.

Aloysius menatap Indonesia bingung. Sampai ia tahu...

BUAGH!

"Berani kau sakiti Chatrayu Fatmawati!?"

BUAGH!

"Memangnya kau siapa!? Tax Amnesty kami kau tak dapat melawan! Dan kau mengatakan kami bodoh?!"

DUAK! DUAK!

"MATI SAJA KAU BERSAMA MALINGSIALAN DAN AMERINGGIS ITU!"

DUAK! BUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

BRAK!

-Bantingan telak dari Nesia, seakan meremukkan tulang-tulang Aloysius sekarang juga.

"Ugh!"

"NESIAKAHARANI, HENTIKAN!" Ludwig menahan kedua tangan Nesia agar tidak membunuh Alosyius yang sekarat di lantai. Luka lebam dan lecet terukir di sana-sini.

"LEPASKAN AKU LUDWIG!"

"Hentikan, Nesia! HENTIKAN!"

Nesia berhasil menarik kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Ludwig.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu membiarkan mereka mencaplok lagi!? AKU TIDAK SUDI!"

"INDON! KAU TAK PERLU MENGGILA MACAM NI, INDON!" Alissyah membentak Nesia. Memang tidak sayang nyawa...

Dengan tangan yang masih terkepal erat, Nesia mendekati Alissyah.

"Nesia-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan halangi dia, atau dia akan menganggapmu sebagai musuhnya juga..." Satu peringatan dari Indonesia menghentikan aksi Ludwig.

Personifikasi Jerman mengalihkan netranya pada Indonesia. Matanya masih sembab, bekas tamparan di pipinya pun masih ada. Hanya, sorot matanya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

DUAK!

"UHUK!"

-Tendangan telak dari Nesia, mendarat di perut Alissyah.

Membuat Alissyah tersungkur, dan mulutnya muntah mengeluarkan darah.

Tangan kiri Nesia dengan cepat meraih sebilah keris milik Dirgantara yang tergeletak di meja, lalu mengacungkannya ke belakang tubuhnya...

Tepat di depan leher Alfred yang ingin mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Nesia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat saja kalian berempat... Kalau kalian masih berani untuk macam-macam dengan partner kerjasama kami atau Republik Indonesia sendiri, maka tunggu saja 'World War III' membinasakan negara kalian..." ancamnya.

Seluruh nations mundur.

Manik mata Nesia memandang sekeliling.

TRANG!

-Keris terlemparkan dari tangan Nesia.

Si pelempar berjalan keluar dari ruangan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, sepertinya Nesia dan mereka semua melupakan sesuatu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TANGAN NESIA MASIH TERLUKA!

"Kuro, cepat kejar dia! Aku takut dia pingsan!" desak Indonesia ketika teringat luka yang Nesia timbulkan sendiri sesaat tadi.

* * *

Secepatnya, Kuro mengejar Nesia keluar.

 _'Rupanya ini yang dimaksudkan Dirgantara tadi... Aku mengerti sekarang! Kami-sama, semoga Nesia dapat bertahan sebelum aku menemukannya!'_

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~**

Nesia merasakan perih di tangan kanannya. Perih sekali...

Ia baru ingat kalau tangannya terluka...

 _'Perih sekali...'_

Ruang UKS ada di lantai 3, sekarang ia berada di lantai 5. Ia harus turun 2 lantai lagi untuk bisa mengobati lukanya.

Tapi...

Terlalu jauh jaraknya...

Dan Nesia sudah tidak tahan lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, matanya terasa berkunang-kunang, dan keseimbangannya runtuh bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang hilang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NESIA!"

Bruk!

Tepat waktu...

Kuro menangkap tubuh Nesia yang pingsan sebelum menyentuh lantai yang dingin...

Ia melihat jejak-jejak darah di lantai dan percikan darah di seragam yang Nesia kenakan.

Jelas ia terluka cukup parah...

"Sebaiknya aku bawa dia ke rumahnya..."

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Author :**

 **RMNIITDNMK**

 **(Current Pen Name : NLIITDNM)**

 **A/N [1] : Dengan ini, saya, Ratih Mahamanthri Nesiakaharani Indonesia Intaninfanteri Trisyachiethra Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka Kushnapaharani, menyatakan...**

 **Fanfiction's Title :**

 **WORLD WAR III**

 **[In HETALIA - AXIS POWERS]**

 **.**

 **Dari status : TO BE CONTINUED**

 **menjadi**

 **Status : HIATUS (hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua readers yang telah mengikuti ff halu saya ini sampai chapter 4, tapi saya harus hiatus...**

 **Terima kasih...**

 **Review akan saya tunggu...**

 **Flamer wajib SIGN!**

 **Kalau ada apa-apa silakan invite pin saya di profile...**


	5. Kelicikan US dan Perkiraan INA

Nesia masih pingsan. Kuro membawanya ke rumah sakit yang ada di Washington DC. Dibantu oleh personifikasi kota WDC sendiri.

Sangat berbeda dengan personifikasi negara dan kota yang lainnya...

Entahlah, mungkin karena WDC sendiri bersahabat dengan Jayapura dan beberapa kota lain di Asia Tenggara, jadi ia sering mampir ke regional South East Asia...

Dan karena sering berkunjung, sifatnya yang tamak dan pelit akan kekayaan dan harta, perlahan-lahan berubah total menjadi baik hati, sopan, dan ringan tangan...

Budaya barat menjadi budaya timur...

Meskipun seringkali dirinya dicibir oleh Capitalia America yang lain, ia tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mengatur dirinya sendiri. Titik.

"Aku adalah aku. Diriku adalah hidupku. Maka biarkanlah aku yang menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri..." Demikian jawabannya ketika ia ditanya oleh Capitalia lainnya mengenai mengapa WDC mengubah sifatnya menjadi bertolak belakang.

 _Be yourself_...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Kelopak sebagai penutup mata itu perlahan terbuka. Manik dengan iris _Red Blood_ yang memiliki sorotan mata tajam, namun menawan di saat bersamaan terlihat...

Menandakan kalau sang pemiliknya masih hidup...

Rohnya masih utuh, berada di dalam raganya...

"Urgh..."

Satu lenguhan terdengar. Nesia telah tersadar dari 'koma sementaranya'.

Isra yang memang kebetulan tengah menjaga Nesia, menoleh pada Nesia.

"Nesia...?" panggilnya pelan.

"Urgh.. Di-dimana ini?" tanyanya kepada Isra sambil melihat sekeliling setelah ia membuka kedua matanya. Di penglihatannya, tampak ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan bau obat-obatan yang tercium.

"Di salah rumah sakit yang berada di kota WDC _**(Washington DC)**_. Kau kehilangan banyak darah dari lukamu tadi, Nesia..." jawab Isra ringan. Tangannya sibuk membereskan alat-alat yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati luka dan donoran darah untuk Nesia.

"Bagaimana? Masih lemas?" tanyanya. "Masih, juga kepalaku terasa pening dan perih di tanganku..." jawab Nesia sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri.

 _'Kurasa aku akan menjadi kidal sementara...'_

"Haih... Lebih baik kau istirahatlah lagi, Nesia. Luka di tanganmu akan sembuh dalam 3 sampai 4 bulan dalam hitungan manusia normal... Tapi tergantung dari keadaan negaramu juga. Kalau positif, akan lebih cepat dalam proses penyembuhannya. Tapi jika negatif, maka akan semakin lama... Jadi aku sarankan sebaiknya kau membuat negaramu dalam posisi yang positif..." ujar Isra lagi.

Dengan bisikan di kalimat terakhir.

Lalu berbalik lagi ke arah meja yang ada di kamar rawat tersebut.

"Hm..." gumam Nesia pelan. Ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Isra sesaat yang lalu...

Sampai ia teringat sesuatu...

"Tunggu, siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanyanya setelah tersadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin berada disitu...

Kecuali jika ada yang membawanya.

Isra membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kurasa tadi Kuro yang membawamu... Sebenarnya ia ingin membawamu ke UKS yang ada di gedung rapat dunia tadi, tapi UKS tidak bisa menanganinya.. Tapi WDC datang dan mengantar kalian kemari..." jelasnya lagi.

"Ugh... Di-dimana yang lainnya, Isra...?" Nesiakaharani menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang diperban. Sembari menanti jawaban.

"Mereka mungkin menunggu di luar.. Akan aku panggilkan yang lain dahulu..." ujarnya sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Nesia sendiri di ruangan.

* * *

Nesia menundukkan kepalanya.

 _'Masih perih~~~'_

"Berapa lama ini bisa sembuh...?" gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya masih menatap tangan kanannya yang tertumpu di atas tangan kirinya.

Tangannya tergores katananya sendiri.

Terluka oleh amarahnya sendiri...

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek!**

"Nesia?" Dengan nada yang halus, sebuah suara memanggil Nesiakaharani. Sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Nesia mengenalinya sebagai suara milik Raden Roro Chatrayu Fatmawati Indonesia, yang dari dulu hingga sekarang ini masih dipanggil 'Indonesia' oleh _nations_ lain.

"Chatrayu Fatmawati?" Nesia balas memanggil Chatrayu.

"Hei..." Chatrayu berjalan mendekati ranjang yang Nesia tempati, lalu duduk di tepian ranjang. Tepat berada di samping Nesia. "... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tangannya menimang tangan kanan Nesia yang terbalut perban putih panjang dengan sangat hati-hati.

Menatapnya sedih...

.

.

.

.

Terluka.

.

.

Tersayat oleh katananya sendiri.

.

.

Karena kemarahannya yang sungguh berada pada puncaknya...

Dan secara tidak langsung, dialah penyebabnya...

Chatrayu menatapnya lembut. "Apa tanganmu masih terasa sakit?"

Nesia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa... Jangan khawatirkan aku... Aku baik-baik saja, Indones-" perkataan Nesia terpotong saat jemari telunjuk Chatrayu menempel pada bibirnya yang bergerak melontarkan jawaban. Tepat saat ia hendak mengatakan 'Indonesia'.

"Jangan panggil aku Indonesia, panggil saja _human name_ ku seperti tadi, Ratih Mahamanthri Nesiakaharani..." ucapnya pelan pada Nesia. Ia memang lebih suka dipanggil dengan _human name_ , seperti _nations_ yang lain...

Ia merasa, panggilan itu terkesan kalau personifikasi Indonesia itu hanya satu...

Padahal mereka berlima...

.

.

.

.

Nesia mengangguk pelan.

"Chatrayu Fatmawati..."

-Dan entah kenapa Nesia merasa lebih tua dari Indonesia karena dirinya dipanggil dengan _human nam_ e tempo kunonya dahulu...

"Ugh, kau... Membuatku merasa lebih tua darimu..." ujar Nesiakaharani sambil memalingkan kepalanya ke samping karena wajahnya memerah.

 _Lieth_...

"Kamu memang lebih tua dariku, bukan?"

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat, namun terkesan tsundere.

 _ **Sejak kapan Nesia jadi tsun-tsun begini?**_

"Oh yah? Aku ada di dunia ini saat 50 tahun sebelum era penjajahan, dan kamu ada pada masa Kerajaan Singasari ada... Jadi, kau memang lebih tua dariku..." ujar Chatrayu.

Oke, sebenarnya ia berniat untuk menjebak Nesia agar dia mau mengakui kalau Nesiakaharani lebih tua darinya.

Sang Nesia mendengus pelan, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi kenapa aku yang dipanggil _**Netherlands-Indiës**_? Kan harusnya antara Rani Chatrayu dan Rinda Risalastri kan?"

Chatrayu memutar matanya. Berusaha mencari alasan.

"... Mungkin karena kakak Nesia yang pertama kali bertemu, berinteraksi, dan disakiti oleh mereka. Jadi kakak Nesia yang dijuluki Hindia Belanda..." jawab Risalastri seenaknya (?) yang entah kapan dan bagaimana datangnya bersama dengan Rayikertagama dan Wijayataru.

Datang tanpa dipanggil...

"Lagipula dari catatan sejarah, jika Kerajaan Singasari masih ada sampai sekarang, maka Kerajaan Singasari jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Republik Indonesia..." sambung Wijayataru ikut menggoda Nesia.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah kak Nesia, katakan sajalah kalau kau itu lebih tua dari kak Chatrayu... Buktinya, kakak memanggil kami dengan 'julukan' sebelum _human name_ kami tadi..." sambung Rayikertagama.

Nesia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ck! Terserah..." tukasnya. Kalah jumlah.

"Cieee, yang tsundereeee~~~~!" Godaan Rayikertanegara semakin menjadi-jadi. Nesia merasa risih.

"Apa sih...!?" tukas Nesia kesal.

Risalastri berdeham, niatnya juga ikut menggoda. "Ehm, kalau sama adik-adiknya saja sudah tsundere, nanti kalau _kissu_ dengan Kuro-san lagi bagaimana yah?" ujarnya.

Dan benar saja, wajah Nesiakaharani langsung _blushing_ emping-emping mirip batu gamping deket daerah Pandansimping (?).

"Rinda Risalastri!"

-Tanpa sengaja si Nesia menoleh padanya...

"Tuh, kan! Baru juga nama Kuro-san disebut! Langsung nge- _blush_ , Vrooooohh!" Risalastri heboh (?) sendiri ala-ala simbah-simbah yang habis menenggak cairan bay**n 10 liter... *plakk!*

Waduuuuh, jadi bahan _bullying_ saudara sendiri nih!

"Memangnya apa hubunganku dengan si hitam itu!?" Nesiakaharani coba mengelak.

"Halaaah, waktu kamu sakit terus di-kissu sama Kuro waktu itu... Masih ingat kan?" Chatrayu ikut-ikutan jahil.

 _'Heck, memangnya mereka mengawasiku!?'_

Waduh, bisa celaka nih!

Pikirannya mendadak jadi memikirkan ketika kejadian **peminuman obat secara paksa, namun dengan kadar kelewat romantis** waktu itu...

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

 _Tangan Kuro dengan cepat membuka tutup botol obat itu, dengan takaran kira-kira satu sendok makan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa Nesia ketahui._

 _Lalu tangannya mencengkram kedua pipi Nesia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nesia terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya._

 _Nah, saat kepalanya terangkat..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **CUP~~**_

 _-Bibir pink milik Nesia bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis milik Kuro._

 _Nesia mencoba untuk memberontak, namun badannya yang terasa sangat lemas dan kepalanya yang pusing tidak mendukung perbuatannya._

 _Terlebih tangan kekar milik pemuda Jepang itu melingkari pinggangnya, yang otomatis juga menahan segala pergerakannya._

 _Ia hanya pasrah._

 _Menerima cairan obat yang ditransfer Kuro ke mulutnya._

 _Ia tak dapat menolak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Glek!**_

 _-Dan tanpa sadar ia menelan cairan obat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Blush...!**_

 _Muka perempuan Asia Tenggara itu langsung memerah. Semerah tomat di ladang tomat yang Jarwo pacul kemarin._ _ **(Massa : Salah fandom ey!)**_

 _Kuro tersenyum (atau malah menyeringai?) tipis._

* * *

 _Blushing again..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Teringat lagi...

Ingin sekali Nesiakaharani melupakannya...

Namun sayangnya terlalu indah untuk dilupakan...

.

Dan sayangnya lagi, dia blushing tiba-tiba..

."Hayoooo, nginget-inget kejadian itu lagi yah...? Cieeeehh~ Yang terus-terusan, kepikiraaaannn~~" ujar Risalastri sembari menirukan iklan kopi dadakan (?) di TV.

Nesia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"RISALASTRIIIIII! KEMARI KAU!"

-Dan adegan kejar-kejaran antara Nesiakaharani dan Risalastri terjadi.

"Weeeeek! Nggak kena~~~""

"OI! BERHENTI KAU!"

"KEJARLAH KALAU BISAAA!"

"RINDA RISALASTRIIIIIIII!"

.

Wadoooooh, ampe keluar ruangan mereka...

"Hei, Nesia!"

"Risaaaa, awas! Mbakmu itu sangar lho~~!"

"Iyap! Nanti kamu bisa dijadikan pajangan kamarnya kak Nesia lhooo~!" Chatrayu ikut-ikutan.

Wait, sejak kapan Chatrayu memanggil Author sebagai kakaknya? **(Massa: NESIAKAHARANI STORY, WOI!)**

* * *

 **-Lorong RS-**

* * *

Kuro berjalan sendirian di lorong yang jauhnya sekitar 100 meter dari ruangan dimana Nesiakaharani ia bawa 2 jam yang lalu.

Eiitttss... Niatnya hanya mau menjenguk si Nesiakaharani lho ya...

Bukan ngelamar si Nesia... ***plakk!***

UwU, jadi hubungan UNILATERAL Japan-Indonesia nanti... :v

Dan uhuk-EMAS-KAWIN-uhuk nanti malah sebilah katana emas berukir bunga melati dan bunga sakura lagi...

.

Yha, sifatnya kayak biasanyalah... Kalem, tenang, pendiam. Meskipun efek sadis (?) yang biasanya

menguar sudah hilang entah kemana.

Nyasar ke adiknya alias Kiku yang lagi di-uke-in (!?) sama Arthur Kirkland kalik... **(Massa: APAAN!?)**

Lupakan. Back to the story...

Singkat cerita (?), ketika ia berada di belokan menuju ke kamar rawat Nesia, ia melihat si Risalastri lagi kejar-kejaran sama si Nesia **(Author: Tapi si Kuro nggak tahu kalau Risalastri dikejar sama Nesia... :v *duak!*)**

"Awaas!" peringat Risa. Kuro minggir ke samping. **(Massa: Ni kalimat gaje bener dah... =_=")**

Sampai...

"AIH! JANGAN DI TENGAH JALAN EI!"

Peringatan kedua, Kuro belum siap menghindar. Dia malah berbalik ke sumber suara.

Oh, ada Nes-

 _'HUWAT!? NESHIA!?'_

 _._

 _._

 **BRUK!**

 **Cup!**

Tapi terlambat, sebelum Kuro SEMPAT MENGHINDAR agar tidak tertubruk oleh Nesiakaharani, si Nesiakaharani telah menubruknya terlebih dahulu.

Berakibat mereka berdua terjatuh...

Kuro di bawah... Dan Nesia di atas...

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu...

Tanpa sengaja...

Dan kejadian itu sukses membuat Nesia terkapar untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini...

Namun dengan keadaan _blushing_ parah...

"NESHIAKAHARANI-SAN!?"

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **[Auth.] Ratika Maharmanthri Fatmawati Nesiakaharani Indonesia Infanteri Niaswari Vardhantika**

 **Alycian Venechiana Kushnapaharani**

 **Mempersembahkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FanFiction's Title :**

 **WORLD WAR III**

 **[In Hetalia - Axis Powers]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T (R-14 sampai dengan R-17)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Angst/Family/Tragedy/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Little!Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, AU, adegan berdarah di tengah jalan cerita, suasana penuh ketegangan selama cerita berlangsung, diusahakan tidak ada typos, rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, lagu-lagu yang mulai nyempil di ff, pairing KuroNesia yang terselip di dalam cerita, dan lain-lain...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Language : INDONESIAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Klaten, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia; 20/11/2016-**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-=- Semarang, Indonesia; 21 Oktober 2054 -=-**

 **(12 hari sesudah World Meering terakhir)**

* * *

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusanku, dan keputusan itu sudah aku koordinasikan bersama Risalastri, Rayi, Nesiakaharani, Wijayataru, dan seluruh provinces yang ada di Indonesia..." ujar Chatrayu serius pada 23 personifikasi negara yang INDONE5IA pilih sendiri, dan 17 negara yang diundang oleh Presiden Indonesia secara khusus untuk mengadakan aliansi militer bersama Indonesia.

40 personifikasi negara yang datang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengatasi krisis keuangan dunia, tanpa si pengacau Malaysia, America, dan Singapore.

 _'Karena mereka hanya akan mengganggu dan mengacaukan rapat saja, jadi tidak ada gunanya aku mengundang mereka kemari...'_ pikir Chatrayu sengit. Mengingat secara tidak langsung mereka telah menyakiti Nesiakaharani, kakaknya yang tidak mau mengaku kalau ia lebih tua dari Chatrayu itu...

 _ **Masih dendam dengan mereka kah?**_

 _'Sampai perang dunia kelima dan sampai dunia berakhir aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka. Mereka sangat kurang ASEM!'_ -Risalastri-

 _'Meskipun seluruh dunia menjadi musuh kami, kami tidak akan pernah gentar! NKRI harga mati!'_ -Wijayataru-

.

.

.

.

"Keputusan? Keputusan apakah itu, Indo- Maaf, Chatrayu?" tanya Ludwig. Nyaris saja ia melupakan _human name_ milik Indonesia.

"Keputusan ini mengenai pemutusan dan pelurusan hubungan diplomatik Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dengan negara lain..." jawab Chatrayu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Washington DC, USA-**

* * *

Brak!

"Aku tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan diplomatik antara negaraku dengan _Republic of Indonesia_! Dan kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menyuruhku, America!"

Tangan Andika menggebrak meja, disusul ujaran marah darinya.

"Aku juga tidak setuju. Karena sebagian besar perekonomian negaraku berasal dari orang-orang Indonesia, dan jika aku memutus hubungan diplomatikku dengan Indonesia, maka perekonomian rakyatku akan anjlok pada titik terendahnya..." tutur Aloysius menambahkan.

Alfred, personifikasi _United States of America_ yang ada di depan mereka, menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia rasa Andika dan Aloysius tidak mengetahui maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

Atau malah salah paham?

Ia rasa, ia harus meluruskannya...

"Andika dan Aloysius, kurasa kalian berdua tidak memahami maksud dari perkataanku yang sebelumnya. Duduklah dulu, akan aku jelaskan makna dari perkataanku..."

Andika dan Aloysius kembali duduk, masih ada rasa jengkel di perasaan mereka.

* * *

 **-=-i.1.l.1.i-=-**

"Pelurusan hubungan diplomatik ini adalah dengan kalian, para _nations_ yang ada di ruangan ini mengenai penuntasan masalah krisis ekonomi dunia. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk mengumpulkan data dan informasi tentang bentang alam, kekayaan, dan keadaan alam negara-negara seluruh dunia. Sehingga masalah dunia dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah..." jelas Chatrayu.

Para _nations_ memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Masalah ini memang sangat sulit.

 _ **Tapi... Dengan siapakah Indonesia akan memutuskan hubungan diplomatiknya?**_

Masih jadi misteria...

"Tapi, negara manakah yang akan kau putuskan hubungan diplomatiknya denganmu, Chatrayu?" Lovino membuka suara. Ingin tahu...

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Lovino Vargas, selaku personifikasi dari _**South Italy**_... Erhkhem... Pemutusan hubungan diplomatik itu akan segera kami lakukan sebentar lagi... Karena pada saat ini juga, mungkin ada seseorang yang berencana untuk menghancurkan kedaulatan negeriku..." tutur Chatrayu. Auranya berubah.

"Tunggu, menghancurkan kedaulatan?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Indonesia dapat dihancurkan kedaulatannya dengan mudah..."

"Aku juga berpikiran sama!"

"Astaga, kejam sekali..."

"Berani-beraninya mereka..."

"Aku tidak percaya ada nation yang ingin menghancurkan kedaulatan sebuah negara! Itu tidak seni!"

"Demi _Symphony Fate Number 1_ karya _Ludwig van Beethoven_... Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini..."

"Aku juga... Semoga Indonesia selalu berada dalam lindungan Sang Maha..."

Mei berbisik pada Rayi. "Rayi, sebenarnya... Apa Nesiakaharani tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Chatrayu?" tanyanya, sambil membawa nama Nesiakaharani. Mei tahu kalau Nesiakaharani memiliki 'sedikit' kemampuan untuk dapat menerawang kejadian dan pikiran orang lain.

Rayi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Mei, ..."

* * *

"... Kau tahu bukan, Indonesia telah mengadakan hubungan diplomatik dengan banyak negara di dunia yang menjadi teman-temannya?" tanya Alfred. Tatapan matanya mengintimidasi Andika dan Aloysius untuk menjawab dan mengikuti arah pembicaraannya. Aloysius mengangguk.

Alfred melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku, Allen, dan beberapa personifikasi kota di negaraku, telah membuat sebuah rencana _brilliant_ untuk menghancurkan Indonesia, baik dari dalam negeri, maupun dari luar negeri. Dengan kerjasama dengan musuh-musuh Indonesia juga..."

"Rencana itu mungkin akan berjalan perlahan, namun cukup efektif untuk rencanaku yang satu ini..." ujar Allen menambahkan. Ia memasuki ruangan bersama Amelia dan Annelia.

"Kau..."

* * *

IlI

"... Dan pastinya rencana itu akan menghancurkan kedaulatan negaraku dari luar dan dari dalam, juga beberapa negara yang ada disini. Jadi, aku harap kalian semua memperkuat konstituante negara kalian masing-masing agar hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi..." Chatrayu menjelaskan.

"Dan untuk kalian yang secara resmi telah ditunjuk oleh pihak Republik Indonesia sendiri untuk bekerja sama dalam menangani masalah krisis ekonomi yang melanda seluruh dunia..." Netra Risalastri menerawang sekitar, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat menggantung. "... Ada baiknya kalau kita mulai berhati-hati terhadap America, Singapore, dan Malaysia. Karena mereka bisa saja menghasut kalian untuk membatalkan hubungan diplomatik dengan Indonesia, lalu diajak oleh mereka untuk menyebarkan berita hoax mengenai Republik Indonesia..."

"Selain itu, ..."

* * *

 **~I.o.O.o.I~**

"... Cara kita untuk melakukan rencana 'licik' tersebut, adalah dengan memutuskan hubungan diplomasi itu dengan Indonesia secepatnya..." Alfred membetulkan letak kacamata yang menghalangi netra manik birunya.

Amelia maju, jenuh rasanya untuk tidak menjawab. "... Indonesia pastinya tidak akan menerima pemutusan hubungan tersebut, karena beberapa proyek di Indonesia masih dipegang oleh negara lain... Seperti Freeport yang masih dipegang oleh America, C*** Niaga milik Malaysia, dan hutang Tax Amnesty kepada Singapore. Apa mungkin Indonesia rela menghentikan hubungan bilateral itu dengan kita?" tanya Amelia.

Tatapannya seakan menantang siapapun yang tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"Kurasa kau benar, Amelia..."

"Lalu, jika Indonesia meminta untuk membuka hubungan diplomatik lagi, maka akan kita manfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengeruk kekayaan kita lagi yang telah berpindah tangan terhadap Indonesia..." -Annelia-

"Kalau Indonesia tidak mau membuka hubungan dengan kita lagi?" Aloysius bertanya, seakan tidak yakin dengan rencana 4America.

Allen menyeringai. "Kita sebarkan berita fitnah tentang Indonesia kepada negara-negara lain..."

* * *

Semua tegang. Bersama-sama mencari siapakah yang dimaksud oleh Chatrayu. Siapa yang hendak menghancurkan kedaulatan Indonesia?

Merekapun tak tahu...

"Tapi, siapa?"

"Nanti kalian juga akan mengetahuinya... Sejujurnya... Aku juga tidak tahu siapa..." jawab Chatrayu.

Membiarkan _nations_ lain kebingungan...

Nesia ikut berujar. Menyampaikan perkiraannya. "Rencana mereka mungkin sangat licik, yaitu adalah..."

* * *

 **》** **-=-I.i.1.l.1.i.I-=-** **《**

"... Dengan membiarkan kelima Indonesia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya dari rencana ini, maka..."

* * *

 **~\\(^-^)/~**

"... Hal itu akan mempermudah mereka untuk melakukan rencana besar mereka, mungkin serangan dadakan, perebutan wilayah, atau apapun itu yang jelas adalah konflik berkepanjangan di dalam dan luar negeri. Itu yang menjadi dugaanku..." Nesia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sejenak.

Para _nations_ tampak mengerti makna dari perkataannya.

Gesekan antara ujung pena dan lembaran kertas HVS yang menimbulkan suara terdengar.

Nesia melepaskan kacamata berbingkai emas miliknya.

Ia sudah menduga kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi...

Entah cepat...

Atau lambat...

" _Five Indonesian_ , aru... Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi... Dan aku... Sebagai perwakilan dari semua nations yang ada di ruangan ini, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mau memperingatkan, aru..." ucap Yao pada Chatrayu dan keempat Indonesia yang lain.

Nations lain setuju. Dengan senyuman terukir di bibir masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali Sweden...

"Kalian tidak perlu berterima kasih pada kami berlima... _We are friends, aren't we_?" ujar Risalastri.

" _Yes, we are friends in the world...!_ "

* * *

 **-=I- - - -I=-**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" tanya Allen pada akhirnya, setelah Alfred selesai menjelaskan maksud tersembunyinya pada Andika dan Aloysius.

"Aku setuju dengan America..."

"Aku juga... Daku juga ingin menjatuhkan Indonesia karena sudah memeras habis-habisan negaraku dengan Tax Amnesty milik presiden Joko Widodo pada tahun 2016-2019 lalu..." kata Aloysius.

Menyimpan dendam terhadap negara dengan julukan _**'Negeri 1001 Candi'**_ itu, karena sudah menjatuhkan perekonomian dan keuangan si negeri singa itu.

Andaikan Singapore sadar... Hal itu juga adalah salahnya juga...

Dan Pak Jokowi hanya menarik kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik dan hak Indonesia pada zaman dahulu...

Lalu, kenapa Singapore marah besar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sederhana saja, Singapore tidak mau Indonesia menjadi negara maju, dan mengalahkan dirinya.

Karena (menurutnya), Singapore adalah penguasa regional ASEAN...

Terdengar sangar memang, tapi memang itulah ambisi Singapore...

Dan sekarang, dia dilangkahi oleh Republik Indonesia...

* * *

 **-=-i.I.i-=-**

* * *

"Indonesia memang boleh menjadi negara adidaya, namun sebentar lagi, gelar itu akan lenyap darinya, dan akan kembali menjadi milik United States of America, Malaysia, dan Singapore.. Oh, dan juga mereka..." ujar Andika sambil menunjuk ke belakang Alfred.

Alfred menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian membalik kursinya ke belakang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kala melihat 18 sahabat sekaligus aliansinya telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Bagus... Kalian semua datang tepat pada waktunya... Kalian memang kawan-kawan terbaikku di dunia... Aku ucapkan selamat datang disini..." ujar Alfred sembari menyambut para tamu 'undangan'nya. Masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

" _Khre_... Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Alfred, Andika, Aloysius, Allen, Annelia, dan Amelia..." balas salah satu dari mereka. Seseorang beriris merah layaknya albino...

"Kalian pasti membawa apa yang aku pesan beberapa hari sebelumnya, bukan?" tanya Alfred.

Salah satu, seorang perempuan yang mengenakan selendang panjang maju menjawab perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Alfred barusan. "Tentu saja, Alfred... Bahkan kami membawa benda 'itu' 6 kali lebih banyak jumlahnya dari yang kau inginkan. Agar kau dapat membalaskan dendam kepada Indonesia..." Seringaian kembali tercipta.

"Kalian semua memang dapat aku andalkan... Tidak salah aku memilih kalian sebagai aliansi utamaku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **A/N : YAHUUUU! NESIA KEMBALI~!**

 **Nah, gimana-gimana? Chapter ini nambah gaje kah? Aneh kah? Hoho... Kalau suasananya menegangkan, pastinya ada di ff hasil halu Author sebelum tidur ini... :v**

 **Oke, diantara para readers, ada yang bisa menebak, siapa saja aliansi America selain Malaysia dan Singapore? Yang bisa jawab, nanti Author kasih peran jadi salah satu tokoh di ff ini deh! Hayooo, ada yang berminat jawab? Silakan lempar kw kotak review! :)**

 **Dan... Sepertinya ini chapter terakhir sebelum Author UAS I deh... Jadi, chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama updatenya... Kemungkinan Desember baru bisa update lagi... Biasalah, anak kelas 8.. Sibuk :v... Nggak apa-apa kan? :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Jangan jadi silent reader, yah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLAMER WAJIB SIGN KE AKUN FFN MASING-MASING, DAN HARUS MEMILIKI MINIMAL 2 KARYA! :V**

 **Sign,**

 **Indonesia Rhyllianne Larnetta Russivanna**

 **a.k.a**

 **Liannissavinakaharani Infanteri Wardhaningrum**


	6. Rencana (1) dan Bantahan (1)

Udara di negara berjulukan Negeri Beruang Merah saat ini begitu dingin...

Negara dengan julukan "Negeri Tirai Besi" atas "Negeri Beruang Merah" itu memang memiliki suhu udara yang sangat dingin sehari-harinya...

Daerah yang sering dijadikan sebagai area bertempur...

Antara tiga negara... Memperebutkan kemenangan, kejayaan, dan pengakuan penuh...

Sebagai yang terbaik, terkuat, dan paling mematikan di dunia...

Dan ditakuti oleh semua negara, termasuk negara-negara adidaya yang berkuasa beberapa waktu sebelumnya...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

Saling menyerang...

Saling melemparkan granat...

Saling berlarian mengejar dan menghindari lawan mereka...

Juga saling menembaki lawannya menggunakan senapan api laras panjang satu sama lain tanpa rasa ampun...

Bau mesiu yang menguar ke udara, tercium oleh indera penciuman mereka yang tajam, langkah kaki para prajurit siap tempur, dan suara letupan senapan semakin lama-semakin keras, semakin memburu, dan kemudian menjadi teman mereka...

Pandangan yang terarah kepada lawan berperang yang ingin menyerang...

Entah jarak dekat, maupun jarak jauh...

Untuk saat ini, penglihatan dari netra yang tajam sangat diperlukan dan dihargai untuk dapat maju menyerang dan menerjang lawan di depan...

Dengan senapan AK-2047 buatan negara Russia, sebagai penyempurna dari senapan AK-47 legendaris buatan tahun 1947 alias 1 abad lalu, yang dapat menembus 6 tubuh tentara dalam waktu 6 detik...

Berpadu dengan senapan PRI-2051 yang mampu menempuh jarak sejauh 2 km dari pucuk senapan ke sasaran milik Indonesia, dilengkapi dengan teropong kecil untuk memudahkan dalam membidik sasaran jarak jauh dari penglihatan penggunanya...

Dan misil tempur ganas NKS-2028 milik North Korea yang mampu menghancurkan tank lawan yang memiliki tebal sampai dengan 2,5 meter, dengan berat 15 kg dan berdiameter hingga 1 meter per unit... Dan senapan NK-2048 milik negara Korea Utara yang tak kalah mematikan...

Tiga alutsista buatan tiga negara _superpower_ yang ditakuti oleh semua orang di seluruh du- Tunggu dulu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga negara; Russia... Indonesia... North Korea...?

Mereka tidak bermusuhan, bukankah begitu?

Lalu apa yang...

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **For**

 **World War III : In Hetalia - Axis Powers**

 **Rated: T-M (R-14 sampai R-18)**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Friendship, Family**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, K×N, dll...**

 **#F. Nesiakaharani IINA#**

 **-Indonesia; 09/12/2016-**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Moskow, 28 Januari 2055-**

* * *

... Latihan tentara militer bersama. Tidak mungkin ketiga negara itu bermusuhan, karena mereka bertiga berada dalam satu **aliansi**...

Setidaknya setelah Korea Utara mengambil sikap bermusuhan terhadap Korea Selatan karena suatu masalah 1 tahun silam.

Dan personifikasinya berbalik, dari aliansi militer USA, menjadi aliansi bersama Russia. Jangan lupakan juga Republik Indonesia yang merupakan aliansi dan uhuk-sahabat-sejati-uhuk Russia sejak zaman mempertahankan kemerdekaan Indonesia oleh para pendiri negara terdahulu.

Dan kini, negara berjulukan "Negara Kepulauan Terbesar di Dunia" yang dahulu pontang-panting banting tulang untuk merdeka dan berdaulat penuh di dunia dan di tanahnya sendiri itu telah menjelma menjadi salah satu dari negara adidaya. Negara Indonesia, bersama rakyatnya, maju bersama-sama menggoncangkan dunia. Di atas segala perbedaan yang beragam, Indonesia memimpin negara-negara lain. Dengan 17.845 pulau Indonesia sebagai saksi dari perjuangan untuk jaya. Dan kini, harapan itu t'lah terkabulkan. Bahkan pertambangan Freeport telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Indonesia sejak tahun 2030. Serta telah mengalahkan banyak negara dalam berbagai bidang olahraga, ilmu pengetahuan, teknologi, dan dunia militer. Semua negara dunia menyegani seorang- Bukan. _Lima personifikasi Republik Indonesia_.

Ditemani oleh seorang _nation_ yang menjadi negara adidaya sejati...

Russia, _Россий_ , _Российская Фелерятсия (_ _ **Rossiyskaya Federatsiya**_ _)_... sejak dahulu memang sudah ditakuti oleh dunia. Negara mantan penyandang nama _Советский Союз_ ( _ **Sovetskiy Soyuz**_ ) berlambangkan _Palu×Arit_ ini telah berubah menjadi Russia yang menakutkan dunia. Ambisinya yangbsangat besar untuk mengalahkan America dalam bidang militer, kepuasan hidup, sumber daya alam, dan lain sebagainya telah 'terlaksana'. Russia, dalam hal militer, menempati posisi pertama di dunia. Sedangkan dalam hal sumber daya alam, Russia juga menempati posisi pertama. Ranking itu tidak luput dari luas wilayahnya yang kurang lebih mencakup 1/8 luas daratan di dunia, membuat wilayahnya yang sedemikian luasnya ditumbuhi oleh hutan yang lebat dan luas, namun setiap harinya selalu ditutupi oleh selimut putih yang dingin dan menawan. Seakan menyembunyikan kekayaan alam negaranya. Permata putih di wilayah utara bumi, pertengahan antara _Europe_ dan Asia...

Dan yang terakhir...

North Korea, yang sebelumnya memiliki peringkat ke-35 dalam bidang kemiliteran, kini telah menunjukan taring berbahayanya. North Korea telah memproduksi sejumlah alutsista, baik untuk militer bagian darat, laut, maupun bagian udara. North Korea juga mengubah peringkatnya dari peringkat 35 menjadi peringkat ke-16 di dunia, bahkan menggeser South Korea sendiri. Semakin menakut-nakuti negara lain, bahkan South Korea. Negeri Gingseng bagian utara itu juga memiliki beberapa senjata nuklir ampuh yang tidak diketahui oleh dunia, bahkan rakyatnya sendiri pun kebanyakan tidak tahu...

* * *

Tiga negara, yang disebut-sebut sebagai _ **'aliansi setan'**_ karena kekuatan yang dapat membuat dunia porak-poranda bahkan hancur jika perang dunia ketiga meletus...

* * *

 **-=o0o=-**

Russia (alias Ivan) menatap latihan di depannya dengan pandangan datar, namun di dalam hatinya ia terkesima melihat 'performa' prajurit Indonesia dan North Korea yang mampu bertahan dalam kondisi apapun, apalagi kondisi bersalju tebal macam negara Russia.

"Chatrayu, da... Militermu sangat hebat, да... Mereka mampu bertahan dalam iklim, cuaca, dan kondisi apapun... Aku kagum kepada Republik Indonesia, да..." Ivan berujar. Senyum terulas di bibir pria Russian itu.

"Ah, tidak juga... Militermu lebih kuat dariku, Ivan... Peringkat militermu sekarang nomor 1, sedangkan aku berada di peringkat 5 setelah Alfred, Yao, dan India..."

"Tapi tetap saja hebat, да... Kau sudah bisa mengalahkan beberapa negara adidaya lainnya sebelum usia negaramu genap 100 tahun... England saja perlu waktu kurang lebih 250 tahun untuk menjadi negara adidaya..." jawab si personifikasi Negeri Tirai Besi pada personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa di sampingnya.

Chatrayu tersenyum. "Hmm... _Спасибо, Иван Брагиский_ ( _ **Spasiba Ivan Braginsky**_...) Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ivan... Mana Hyung Soo? Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya..." tanya Chatrayu sambil melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

Hanya sebuah area yang berhutan jarang, namun ditutupi oleh salju putih nan abadi, dengan angin musim dingin yang berhembus dingin dan lumayan kencang di Russia...

Meskipun sedang tidak turun salju, namun kemungkinan 4 lapis pakaian-jaket-mantel-selimut dengan dibonusi sebuah syal panjang, kau tetap akan merasa kedinginan disini...

Chatrayu mengeratkan jaketnya. _'Udaranya semakin menusuk tulang saja...'_

Ivan yang belum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada latihan militer ketiga negara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya Hyung Soo sedang belajar cara memakai PRI-2051 bersama Nesiakaharani да..." Ivan berujar sembari tersenyum MANIS dengan tipis (lagi).

"Tumben sekalia dia- Tunggu... Bersama siapa?" Chatrayu merasa ada yang 'janggal' dari perkataan Ivan. Seperti ada nama yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar di Negeri Beruang Merah tersebut...

Ivan menoleh. "Bersama Nesiakaharani... Mereka berdua berada disana..." Tangan Russian menunjuk ke arah dua personifikasi berbeda gender yang keduanya tengah latihan sembari membawa senapan PRI-2051 buatan PT. Pindad Indonesia, dan sukses membuat Chatrayu 'menjatuhkan' rahang bawahnya.

Sembari mengetes apakah matanya _error_ dadakan ataukah masih waras walafiat...

"Riayu Chatrayu!" Si pemilik nama menoleh. Nesiakaharani melambaikan tangannya ke arah 'kakak'nya bersama Hyung Soo...

Sepertinya Riayu Chatrayu sudah tahu kalau ia diam-diam menyelinap ke pesawat untuk ikut latihan militer TNI Angkatan Darat bersama North Korea dan Russia ke Ibukota negara terbesar di dunia, Russia, yaitu kota _Москва_ ( _Moskva/Moskwa; Moskow_ )...

Sedangkan Chatrayu menghela nafas pelan, seraya mengusap mukanya dari atas ke bawah. "Astaga, personifikasi satu ini... Dari mana ia bisa ikut menumpang kemari...?" gumam Chatrayu pelan. _'Nesia, Nesia... Tangan kanan masih diperban begitu kok yo isih nekat ikut...'_ batin Chatrayu seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nesiakaharani itu unik, ya, Chatrayu... Tangannya masih terbalut perban tebal karena peristiwa waktu itu, tapi dia menunjukkan minat yang besar terhadap dunia kemiliteran dan alutsista, да.."

Chatrayu menghela nafas (again). "Hah, lupakan dia... Aku tidak mau tahu darimana ia bisa _mlumpat_ dan menyelinap kemari..." tutur Chatrayu pasrah. "Oh, yah, Ivan... Ngomong-ngomong, negaraku mau memesan rudal Yakhont dari negaramu. Apa masih ada lagi?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja masih, да... Kalau habis pun, akan aku suruh semua produsen alutsistaku untuk membuatkannya untukmu, да..."

"Yayaya.. Terima kasih, Russia... Ehm, ini sebenarnya suruhan dari Presidenku, alias dia..." Chatrayu menunjuk Nesiakaharani yang kebetulan tengah menatapnya, jadi bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "... Menyuruhku untuk memperlengkap dan memperkuat alutsista Indonesia, sebagai rujukan kalau-kalau bahaya mengancam NKRI..." si wanita Asia Tenggara melanjutkan.

"Berapa yang mau kau pesan, Chatrayu? Akan aku sampaikan kepada boss ku nanti, да... Dan, kalau aku boleh tahu... Sebenarnya untuk apa kau memesan rudal seperti itu?" Ivan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Mengisyaratkan kalau ia agak canggung bertanya seperti itu kepada Chatrayu. Karena tidak biasanya Chatrayu memesan rudal 'setan' seperti Yakhont dan kawan-kawannya.

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir sebentar. "... 20 unit, terserah yang setingkat ataupun di bawah level yang kau gunakan... Tujuanku memesannya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan... Untuk menakut-nakuti Malaysia dan konco-konconya yang berniat untuk merebut Ambalat, Natuna, Miangas, Sipadan, dan Ligitan dariku... Kau tahu sendiri hal itu, Ivan..." jawab Chatrayu agak lesu.

Sekedar informasi tambahan saja, ya. Pulau Sipadan dan Pulau Ligitan telah kembali ke pangkuan Republik Indonesia, sejak tahun 2045, tepat saat Hari Ulang Tahun Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia yang ke-100. (Dan tentunya, ini cuma hasil dari akal-akalan halusination author aja... Jangan dipercaya, tapi sebaiknya reader sekalian doakan dan diaminin aja biar Pulau Sipadan sama Pulau Ligitan betulan balik jadi milik Indonesia kembali...)

Ivan mengerti. "Jadi, seperti itu ya, да... Kalau begitu akan aku beri yang berada di atas tingkatku, да... Jadi total semuanya Rp,... Bisa kau bayar sampai 2 bulan ke depan, Chatrayu да..." kata Ivan sambil menutup _notes_ kecil seukuran buku nota biasa yang ia bawa.

Ivan tahu prmasalahan Indonesia dan Malaysia. Karena Indonesia juga sering bertengkar hebat dengan Malaysia, dan Ivan sendiri sering meluangkan waktu agar ia bisa jadi tempat curhat Chatrayu, meskipun yang paling sering ngamuk itu Nesiakaharani, tapi personifikasi cewek satu itu justru sering memendam rasa marahnya...

Contohnya saja seperti saat America, Malaysia, dan Singapore menolak seraya mengolok-olok INDONE5IA, ketika Nesiakaharani menggenggam katananya tanpa alas, yang bemudian mematahkannya dengan tangan kosong ketika amarahnya sudah berada di puncaknya...

Itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa belum ada _World Meeting_ selanjutnya setelah kejadian itu terjadi...

Malah kalau ada World Meeting sekalipun, perwakilan personifikasi dari Republic of Indonesia kemungkinan tidak akan datang. Masih muak dengan Trio AMS si pengacau sialan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lupakan saja... Ivan sendiri juga tak mau mengingat kejadian itu...

Terutama saat Chatrayu ditampar keras oleh Aloysius hingga tubuhnya terlempar, dan Nesiakaharani yang keluar ruangan yang digunakan untuk _meeting_ dengan tangan kanan yang berlumuran darah segar...

Chatrayu kembali menegakkan kepalanya, melihat kembali ke arah para prajurit TNI siap tempurnya dari kejauhan.

"Ya, terima kasih lagi, Ivan..."

* * *

 **Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

* * *

"Indonesia semakin hari, militernya menjadi semakin kuat saja... Dan semakin hari, semakin banyak negara yang takut dan tunduk kepadanya... Dan semakin ia kuat, maka usahaku untuk merebut _5 Golden Islands_ itu akan semakin sulit, dan terancam gagal... Argh! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Indonesia tidak boleh jadi semakin kuat bersama China, India, dan si Kolkohz Gila itu...!"

 **PRANG~!**

-Andika melempar gelas yang tadi dipegangnya dengan penuh emosi. Tentu saja gelas itu pecah, menciptakan bunyi gemerincing yang memekakkan telinga orang...

Dan kemarahan Andika itu berasal dari Indonesia, yang militernya meningkat lebih pesat dari tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya.

Rencana untuk merebut _5GI (5 Golden Islands)_ , antara lain adalah Pulau Sipadan, Ligitan, Miangas, Natuna, dan Pulau Ambalat milik Indonesia yang juga diincar oleh negara tetangga lain. Misalnya saja Australia, yang ingin merebut pulau Timor dan kawan-kawannya pada tahun 2019 sampai sekarang pun masih berniat.

Menurutnya, kekuatan militer Indonesia itu mengerikan dan 'gila'.

Dia sebut 'gila', karena latihannya yang SUPER EKSTRIM. Disuruh berenang dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat lah, jelajah hutan selama 3 hari hanya dengan berbekal sebilah pisau lah, disuruh merangkak lalu ditembaki oleh senior Kopassus dan Kopaska lah, memotong leher ayam menggunakan gigi sampai PUTUS lah, dan masih banyak lagi latihan militer 'sesat' yang dijalani oleh Indonesia.

Namun anehnya, orang-orang Indonesia justru banyak yang lulus seleksi... Meskipun menurut negara lain, mengikuti latihan dan ancang-ancang dari TNI senior Indonesia (AU, AL, AD, Kopaska, Kopassus, Paskhas, Densus 88, dan lain kawan-kawannya) sama saja dengan tidak sayang nyawa...

Andika mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ia frustasi dengan Indonesia yang peringkatnya semakin lama semakin meningkat dan meninggalkannya, jauh di belakang.

Bayangkan saja, di tahun 2016 silam, militer Indonesia ada di peringkat ke-14 dari 126 negara. Tahun 2027, militer Zamrud Khatulistiwa ada di peringkat ke-11. Pada tahun 2035, Sang Garuda Dirgantara Nusantara Indonesia bergelayut di peringkat 9. Di tahun 2049, negara berkepulauan terbesar di sunia itu bergantung di peringkat 7. Dan terakhir, tahun 2054, NKRI menempati peringkat ke-5 dari seluruh dunia.

Andika tidak akan membiarkan Indonesia melangkahinya lagi dalam segi militer...

"Andika, Indonesia bisa saja mengalami kemunduran, bukan? Dan sewaktu Indonesia mundur secara perlahan-lahan, kita bisa menyalib peringkatnya... Untuk sementara sebaiknya kita bergeming dahulu..." Alissyah mendekati Andika.

"GAAAAAHHH! Justru semakin hari dia semakin kuat dan kemampuannya semakin mengerikan, Lissyah! Kalau kita diam saja, maka Indon bodoh itu bisa menyalib peringkat militer India, China, atau malah America dan Russia! Harusnya kau tahu itu! Diam saja berarti membiarkan Indonesia melangkahi kita semua! Termasuk personifikasi Singapore juga!" Personifikasi 1P!Male!Malaysia menumpahkan segala kemarahannya.

Alissyah sendiri hanya diam. Dia sendiripun juga mengkhawatirkan peringkat Indonesia yang semakin eksis dan terkenal di dunia.

"Indonesia tidak akan melangkahi kita lagi, Malaysia..."

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia melangkahi diriku, kau, maupun Singapore..."

Tatkala 2 macam suara muncul seakan menjawab semua _'pisuhan sing ora bermutu'_ nya, Andika membalikkan badannya yang semula membelakangi 2 makhluk tersebut.

"Kalian berdua rupanya... Alfred... Dan, Aloysius... Kenapa kalian datang kemari?"

Kedua orang yang disebut nama manusianya berjalan mendekat kepada Andika dan Alissyah.

Kacamata yang mereka berdua gunakan berkilat, dan bibir mereka melukiskan sebuah seringai yang licik. Kedua pasang mata mereka seakan menyiratkan sesuatu yang _random_ , mungkin antara dendam, marah, senang, atau yang lainnya...

"... Malaysia... Malaysia... Kami datang ke Kuala Lumpur tentu saja untuk 'membumbui' rencana kita waktu itu... Kau ingat bukan? Menghancurkan Indonesia... Namun kali ini bersama-sama dengan semua aliansi dan sahabat-sahabatnya..." Alfred mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Andika dan Alissyah. Namun, matanya terfokus pada Alissyah, seakan-akan mengatakan agar wanita personifikasi pertama Negeri Jiran itu menyingkir dahulu...

Alissyah mengerti tatapan itu. Ia menatap ke luar ruangan dimana mereka berada, lalu mengangguk pelan dari serong kiri belakang tubuh Andika. "Sebaiknya, aku tinggalkan kalian disini. Permisi..." Alissyah undur diri.

Andika menatap kepergian seorang personifikasi wanita Negeri Jiran bernama Alissyah Rashida Ryoningkra dari ekor matanya yang berkacamata. Menaikkan satu alis sebelah kirinya; heran.

"Apa maksudmu, menghancurkan para aliansi Indonesia? Alfred, sebaiknya kau jangan bermimpi untuk hal itu...! Tak mungkin kau dapat menghancurkan mereka dengan mudah! Terutama Russia yang telah melangkahimu sejak 6 tahun yang lalu!" Andika menukas.

Bagaimana bisa personifikasi _United States of America_ yang tamak akan kekayaan di depannya berfikir untuk mengalahkan Indonesia dan kawan-kawannya? Apa Alfred mengira kalau ia sedang berada di alam mimpi!?

"Dengar Andika, kau pikir kita hanya bertiga saja, melawan Indonesia yang aliansi militernya tidak seberapa kuat dibandingkan kita?" Sebuah suara mengiterupsi, asalnya dari luar ruangan dimana Alfred, Aloysius, dan Andika berada.

"Martiannie Uzelác, sang personifikasi Costa Rica? Alfred, bagaimana Martiannie bisa ada disini, bersama kalian berdua?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada seperti terkejut karena sesuatu yang memang mengejutkan terucap oleh Andika.

"Dia, adalah salah satu aliansi kita yang tersembunyi... Owh, dan sebenarnya, aku juga mengajak yang lainnya kemari, Andika Razak Putera..." Jawaban dari pertanyaan Andika terkatakan.

Yang dijawab pertanyaannya mengernyitkan dahinya dan memincingkan matanya; kurang mengerti yang dimaksud oleh yang bersangkutan. "Aliansi tersembunyi kita? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Ck! Jadi seperti ini, lho, Kak Andika... America, atau Alfred, memiliki perjanjian aliansi dengan beberapa negara yang juga memiliki dendam dengan _Republic of Indonesia_. Nah, yang dimaksud dengan aliansi tersembunyi itu, adalah negara yang kelihatannya netral, atau malah memihak blok lawan, namun memihak blok yang satunya... Seperti itu.." Andika menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aloysius.

"Dan yang menjadi aliansi tersembunyi bukan hanya aku saja, tapi juga mereka semua..." Matiannie kembali menginterupsi, bersamaan dengan 13 _nations_ yang termasuk dalam kategori aliansi tersembunyi ikut bergabung ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir kita akan dikalahkan oleh Indonesialan itu, Andika... Kami semua akan membantumu, bersama-sama dengan tuan _America_ dan tuan _Singapore_..."

"Eilecya Esteves? _Second Player of_ _ **Female!Brazil**_ _?_ Bagaimana kau..."

"Salah satu diplomat luar negeri dari negaraku untuk Indonesia, yang tertangkap basah ketika menyelundupkan dan menggunakan narkoba di Indonesia, yang kemudian dijatuhi hukuman tembak mati di Indonesia oleh Rayikertagama bulan Desember tahun 2050 silam... Kau ingat, ketika Faustina dan Fernando memohon kepada Risalastri untuk melepaskan diplomatku dari hukuman mati?" tanya Eilecya. Seorang personifikasi macam Eilecya Esteves tidak akan melupakan saat salah satu diplomat kebanggaannya mati di depan matanya. Terlebih, yang mejatuhi hukuman tersebut adalah salah satu kawannya di Asia.

"Aku masih ingat itu... Rupanya kamu menyimpan dendam pada Indon yah..." Andika menerkanerka. Eilecya mengangguk, angkuh.

"Yap. Bersama-sama kita akan menghancurkan Indonesia, entah itu secara perlahan-lahan, atau malah secepat kilat terlaksana..." -1P!Fem!Mexico, Virrey Cortenerl-

"... Dan kau seharusnya dapat menghancurkan Indonesia paling cepat dan dalam bersama Aloysius, karena kalian berdualah yang memiliki perbatasan paling dekat dengan si negara Indonsialan itu..." ujar seorang pria albino yang berambut putih, beriris merah, ditemani oleh seekor burung kenari kuning yang sepertinya merupakan salah satu dari penderita diabetes di dunia (meskipun tidak lazim terjadi pada seekor burung), dan memiliki nama yang hanya berbeda 1 huruf dengan nama pemiliknya; Gilbird.

Personifikasi negara yang sekarang telah menyatu dengan negara Jerman Barat, negara yang dulu memiliki nama Jerman Timur; **Prussia** , dipersonifikan oleh seorang Gilbert Beillschmidt. Si albino, sekaligus kakak dari Personifikasi Jerman; Ludwig Geillschmidt.

"Gilbert, kau yakin jauh lebih memilih kami, ketimbang Ludwig dan aliansinya sekarang? Bukankah Ludwig alias Germany adalah adikmu sendiri?" Aloysius bertanya, Gilbert menyeringai.

"Aloysius, kalau aku mendukung West yang terlalu baik kepada Indonesia dan aliansinya itu, maka aku tidak akan ada di depan matamu...!"

"Terlalu baik..."

Alfred menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Nampak angkuh, namun juga 'agak' mempesona. "Kau lihat sendiri, Malaysia? Kita hanya perlu menyusun rencana emas kita saja, lalu menjalankannya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali kita semua, dan seluruh aliansiku... Dan jika dihitung dari Asia Timur ke Amerika Selatan, Russia dan Indonesia dan kawan-kawan bodohnya kalah jumlah secara telak dibandingkan dengan jumlah aliansi kita... Jadi tenanglah, dan saksikan saja 'film' perdana kehancuran Indonesia beserta aliansialannya beberapa saat lagi... Live, tanpa penghalang di depan matamu..." ujarnya. Entah jin jenis apa yang merasuki Alfred, hingga dia berani mengatakan hal seperti itu...

"Lagipula mungkin sebagian besar negara di dunia akan memihak kepadaku, sebagai pemimpin dari Allied Forces di masa lalu, begitu pula sekarang..."

Mereka mengira, mereka dan seluruh aliansinya dapat mengalahkan Indonesia dkk...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal sebenarnya tidak mungkin...

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Sementara itu, Personifikasi kota Washington DC, berpawakan seorang wanita muda bergaun serba panjang yang ukuran tubuhnya seperti seorang gadis yang kurang lebih berumur 13 tahun dan berambut pirang sepunggung, berdiri membelakangi di balik dinding yang membatasi tempat dimana ia berdiri dengan America dan aliansinya berada.

Tangannya memegang ponsel android miliknya yang diarahkan ke sumber suara, alias pembicaraan Alfred dkk, merekam pembicaraan itu.

Dalam hati, ia tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya di Indonesia (Province-tan) dimusnahkan oleh America, Malaysia, dan Singapore.

Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi...

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin senua sahabat terbaiknya mati...

Maka dari itu ia menyelinap, mengikuti Alfred hingga ke Malaysia...

Untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka semua rencanakan...

Dan ia terkejut, kala ia mengetahui kalau Trio AMS hendak menghapuskan, memecah-belah, dan menyerang wilayah Indonesia dan beberapa temannya dari negara lain...

Maka dari itu, Charlotte F. Jones, begitu nama manusianya, melakukan hal ini untuk membantu menyelamatkan Indonesia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah rekamannya dirasa cukup untuk melaporkan hal itu kepada _Indonesians_ , ia mematikan perekam di ponselnya, lalu mendekapnya erat-erat sembari menghela nafas lega bercampur tak karuan...

Keringat bercucuran dari kedua pelipisnya setelah ia melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri...

Bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, takut...

"Kalau hal ini dapat membantu _Five Indonesian_ , maka akan aku lakukan, meskipun aku harus dituduh mengkhianati negaraku sendiri... Aku harus cepat...!" ucap Charlotte seraya berlari keluar dari Istana Negara milik Malaysia, bergegas pergi ke bandara untuk melakukan 'kunjungan darurat' ke Indonesia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya...

Meskipun Charlotte sendiri tak menyadari, ada kamera CCTV tersembunyi yang merekam segala pergerakan yang dilakukannya...

* * *

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

 **Yahuuuu! Konflik awal bagian 2 memanas, guys! Nah, gimana-gimana? Nambah jelek atau nambah bagus? Tumpahkan (?) semua ke review!**

 **DI BAWAH INI TERSERAH MAU DIBACA APA TIDAK! AKU ORA NGURUS! :v**

 **Balesan review!**

 **Leigh yagami: Makasih udah review sama sarannya... Btw, author juga suka kalau husbando kakak kesiksa, tapi nggak sampe mati (kecuali kalau buat ff yaoi :v). TFR yaa...**

 **Akashi Airin ||Nik-Ita774 : Oke, ini udah update kok.. Kemungkinan tamat mungkin chapter 50-an /apaan/. Makasih udah review! :) TFR!**

 **Relief Candi: Itu~ *nunjuk ke atas* Udah ada clue-nya sedikit... Chap-chap depan mungkin dibocorin lebih banyak... ;) TFR!**

 **Shizuka Ikenami: Yaa, aku tahu kok... Aku juga author newbie... Kalau kamu kan penyair, jadi udah lebih berpengalaman dari aku... Tapi makasih ralatannya.. Aku hargai itu... :")) Thank's For Review!**

 **Kiracchi: Itu tanggal buat, mas... :v *plakk!* TFR! Review lagi yah.. :'v**

 **Nesia Dirgantara: Hmm... Philippines, silang (?). Thailand, silang. KorSel, check. Kanada, check. Kolombia, check. Greenland, check. Vietnam, silang. Australia, check. Israel, ikut bloknya Indonesia. Selandia Baru, sil- *plakk!* (Massa: Ngapain disebar-sebar ei!). Err, oke-oke.. Kebanyakan benar...**

 **LUZON: Mexico, yes... Canada, inggih (?). Brazil, bener. Si albino Pruss- Eh, bentar... Heh! Ngapain kamu review pakai nama pulau!? Asdfghjkl, dan apa pula perkiraanmu itu bener!? Jangan-jangan... *lirik kertas catetan Aliansi USA & IND* Eh serah dah -_-"... Ripiw lagi di chapter ini yah... :v**

* * *

 **P.s : Buat Nesia Dirgantara sama Luzon (Ira), silakan tulis nama peran, ciri-ciri, dll... Boleh di review atau di PM author...**

 **P.s.s : Karena author beneran lagi butuh OC banyak-banyak, author mau kasih pertanyaan... Gampang kok... Cuma...**

 **"Siapakah nama asli author?"**

 **Tuh, gampang kan? :v /plakk/. Ada yang mau jawab lewat review? :v**

* * *

 **Dan terakhir, daftar aliansi lengkap America vs Indonesia udah jadi, ada yang mau lihat di akun facebook author? Sama ini keterangannya...**

 **AP : Axis Powers**

 **AF : Allied Forces**

 **NA : Non-Alligned**

 **NA/AP : Pangkalan senjata Axis Powers.**

 **NA/AF : Pangkalan senjata Allied Forces.**

 **Author ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah mau mengikuti ff ini... Author terharu ternyata ff halu macam ini banyak yang favs.. :"))**

* * *

 **Akhir kata...**

 **FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUNNYA!**

 **Hei silent reader, review ngapa? Apa susahnya sih, review gitu doang? *duak!***

 **Dan...**

 **Salam, Jawa Tengah,**

 **Nesiakaharani**


	7. Rencana (2), Nama (1), dan Alutsista (1)

_**Ting turung ting tung, ting turung ting tung~!**_

 _ **Tung! Ting turung ting tung ting turung ting tung~~!**_

 _ **Ting! Ting rung ting-**_

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ hitam legam yang ia kenakan. Menggeser panel bergambar telepon dan berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

Dia- Andika Razak Putera; personifikasi negara Malaysia. Si 'pemain' personifikasi pertama negeri Jiran.

"Halo?"

-Adalah kata yang pertama kali personifikasi Malaysia itu katakan. Suara nun jauh di seberang sana menjawab 'salam' Andika di telepon.

"Hmn, Andika..."

"Tunggu, ada urusan apa anda meneleponku di saat-saat begini? Apa ada perubahan dalam rencana kita kemarin?"

"Tidak ada, Andika... Hanya, kami ingin menunjukkan 'sesuatu' kepada kalian..." ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Ses.. Sesuatu? Kalian?"

"Ya, M4LAYSIA dan SING4PORE..."

"Hm..."

"Dan... Andika, hubungi semua personifikasi dari negaramu dan personifikasi negara Singapore... Ada sesuatu yang ingin ak- Kami tunjukkan kepada kalian semua..."

"Baik, Tuan **Allen**..."

"Bagus, kalian tunggu saja di bandara Internasional Kuala Lumpur pukul 4 waktu Malaysia nanti... Aku akan datang, sembari membawa 'itu' nantinya..."

"... Akan aku tunggu..."

* * *

 **-Indonesia-**

* * *

Langkah yang terburu-buru di lorong, nafas yang tersengal-sengal, dan keringat yang bercururan. Plus wajah yang panik dari Charlotte dengan sangat jelas menggambarkan keadaan sang personifikasi Washington DC sekarang.

Ia harus cepat-cepat mencari Chatrayu, Nesiakaharani, atau siapapun lah itu yang penting adalah personifikasi dari Republik Indonesia.

Rencana busuk -skenario penghancuran kedaulatan Indonesia beserta aliansinya- dari America, Malaysia, dan Singapore harus secepatnya diketahui oleh Indonesia, _provinces_ , dan kalau perlu, seluruh warga beserta semua negara sahabat Indonesia sekalian; agar mereka dapat menghentikan rencana keji itu sebelum dilakukan.

 _'Ini sangat darurat untuk Indonesia... Semoga rencana tersebut tidak sampai terjadi...'_ batin si Personifikasi kota Washington DC di sepanjang langkahnya menuju ke rumah INDONE5IA di kota Pontianak, provinsi Kalimantan Barat.

Karena kalau sampai rencana tersebut terlaksana, mungkin 'Republik Indonesia' hanya akan menjadi untaian nama dari kenangan suatu negara republik yang berbentuk kepulauan, memiliki 3 wilayah waktu, dan menganut paham 'dari rakyat, oleh rakyat, untuk rakyat' yang telah dikuasai oleh teritorial negara Singapore, Malaysia, dan America.

Atau malah Australia, New Zealand, dan negara lain yang menjadi aliansi America.

 _Nyut!_

Aarrrrghh... Charlotte benar-benar (sangat) tidak mau memikirkan 'tuan'nya yang gila kekuasaan itu sekarang!

Ia lebih memilih untuk berpihak kepada Indonesia dan kawan-kawan daripada United States of America dan musuh-musuh Indonesia!

Ia tidak peduli apakah ia akan 'dipecat' dari 'jabatan'nya sebagai ibukota USA atau tidak...

Jujur saja, Charlotte tidak peduli...

Ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Dan ia sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali.

* * *

 **-Indonesia-**

* * *

"Dimana _**Raden Chitra Nusarayu**_ sekarang?! Aku perlu bertemu dengannya! Ini sangat penting!" ujar Charlotte pada seorang resepsionis (or whatever it call) yang sedang berkerja di balik mejanya.

Tentu saja, beberapa pasang mata langsut menatap pada Charlotte.

Ehm, dengan berbagai macam makna tersirat dalam tatapan iris cokelat nyaris hitam mereka.

"Dia sedang melakukan kunjungan ke negara Russia. Ada urusan apa kau dengannya, hei orang Barat yang tidak tahu balas budi?" tanya seorang pemudi dengan nada sinis kepada Charlotte.

Charlotte tersentak. "Tunggu, ap-"

"Sebentar... Kau, orang Amerika kan? Mau apa kau kemari? Ingin memeras kekayaan kami lagi?! Maaf, yah, tapi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi kepada kami! Pergi saja kau!" sela + tuduh seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. Matanya menatap tajam Charlotte; mengisyaratkan kebencian dalam diri mereka.

"Aku memang orang Amerika, bahkan aku adalah personifikasi kota Washington DC! Tapi, sungguh! Aku, diriku sama sekali tidak berpihak kepada Tuan America!" bantah Charlotte sengit.

 _Heck_ , dia sedang dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini, justru malah dituduh yang bukan-bukan...

"Halah! Jangan banyak alasan kau!"

"Kau nona Charlotte F. Jones bukan?! Personifikasi dari ibukota Amerika Serikat, kota Washington DC itu 'kan?! Itu artinya kau adalah komplotan dari Amerikampret itu! Ayo ngaku!"

"Tunggu, ap-"

"Benar! Sebaiknya kamu minggat saja dari sini! Jangan ganggu kedaulatan negara kami! Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku-"

"Untuk apa kami semua mendengarkan perkataanmu? Supaya kau dapat mengelabui kami dengan akal bulusmu itu lagi, hah!? Kami, bangsa Indonesia sekarang jauh lebih pandai dari bangsa America yang licik itu sekarang!"

"Tunggu-"

"Sudah! Ayo kita seret dia pergi dari sini! Orang seperti dia seharusnya tidak boleh ada dan menginjakkan kakinya ke atas wilayah negeri Indonesia tercinta kita ini! Sudah, ayo kita seret dia pergi!"

"Jangan! Tunggu-"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut sekali?"

Mereka yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dan suara itu milik Risalastri. "Charlotte? _What's happen_?" Tatapan mata Risalastri mengarah kepada Charlotte.

"Nona Risalastri, perempuan dari Amerika ini dengan sengaja datang ke Indonesia, untuk menggoyahkan kedaulatan negara kita!" ujar salah satu pemuda yang ada di antara mereka. Pemuda yang lainnya mengatakan perkataan pemuda tersebut.

"Iya, betul itu!"

"Hah... Mereka belum tahu rupanya... Sebaiknya kalian, tolong kalian semua lepaskan dia... Dia temanku..." kata Risalastri kepada mereka.

"Tapi nona Risalastri, dia-"

"Lepaskan saja dia... Kumohon. Dengan. Sangat..."

Dengan rasa enggan, pemuda-pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Charlotte, lalu meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Risalastri ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sekarang! Ini menyangkut kedaulatan Indonesia!"

"Kedaulatan... Indonesia?"

"Rencana USA!"

"Baiklah, Lotte, ayo!"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **World War III : In Hetalia - Axis Powers**

 **.**

 **R-18, Gore, Angst, Warfic, World War inside, romance in the war, SUMPAH SERAPAH EVERYWHERE!, etc.**

 **.**

 **[INDONESIA1]**

 **-Indonesia; 30/12/2016-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

"Apakah... Apakah kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Charlotte? Yak- Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, tapi, tidak mungkin kan, kalau rencana awal mereka seperti itu?" ucap Risalastri sambil menatap Charlotte serius. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Jelas rencana yang didengar (dan direkam) olehnya secara diam-diam beberapa jam lalu itu nyata. Benar-benar nyata adanya... Terucap sendiri oleh mulut Andika, Alfred, Aloysius, dan aliansinya.

"Apa mungkin nak Charlotte bisa memberikan sebuah bukti, seperti rekaman suara, mungkin? Untuk meyakinkan kami, sekaligus rekaman yang membocorkan rencana para _Allies_?" ucap sang Ibu Negara, Istri dari Presiden Indonesia tahun 2055; Ibu Kertanegari Lena Mutiah.

"Saya punya rekamannya, Ibu Kertanegari... _This_..." jawab Charlotte pendek seraya memberikan ponselnya (yang berisi rekaman) kepada Ibu Lena. Namun masih dengan kepala terunduk lesu. Antara lelah, takut, kalut; yang berbaur menjadi satu di dalam dirinya.

"Ehm..." Bapak Presiden Indonesia; Pak Kertanegara Suwirya, berdeham pelan, lalu berujar, "Sebaiknya Nak Charlotte istirahat saja dahulu di ruang UKS khusus. 'Kan nak Charlotte habis perjalanan dari America ke Malaysia, lalu ke Indonesia. Pasti capek, iya _tho_? Nak Risalastri, tolong antarkan Nak Charlotte ke UKS khusus ya? Kasian, nanti bisa jadi sakit..." Risalastri mengangguk, menjawab perkataan Pak Kerta.

Tangan Risalastri menoel pelan pundak Charlotte, membuat personifikasi Washington DC itu mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Risalastri. "Ayo, kuantarkan kau ke UKS... Kau harus istirahat dahulu, Char..." kata salah satu personifikasi Indonesia tersebut kepada Charlotte.

Charlotte mengangguk, lalu bangkit berdiri. Untuk diantarkan Risalastri ke Ruang UKS Khusus. Untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya

* * *

 **=Indonesia=**

* * *

Setelah Risa dan Charlotte tidak nampak lagi dari netra mereka berdua, mata Pak Kertanegara menatap ponsel milik Charlotte yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang dibilang nak Charlotte tadi benar bu? Nak Charlotte 'kan termasuk personifikasi negara America sana, personifikasi kota Wasington DC, bu..." ujar Pak Kertanegara sambil membuka-buka ponsel milik Charlotte.

"Mungkin saja, Pak... Ibu lihat, sejak dahulu, Charlotte dan kelima Indonesia beserta semua saudara Indonesia sangat akur... Bahkan tidak jarang nak Charlotte menginap, berkunjung, dan berlibur di Indonesia... Memangnya ada apa _tho_ , Pak? Kok kelihatannya khawatir begitu?" tanya sang Ibu Negara kepada suaminya yang sedikit _'chaotic'_ pikirannya.

Pak Kertanegara menghela nafasnya, lalu meletakkan ponsel layar sentuh milik Charlotte di meja. "Haah... Tidak apa-apa, Bu... Bapak takutnya, kalau Charlotte adalah anggota mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Amerika Serikat dan aliansi militernya untuk memata-matai keadaan dalam negeri Republik Indonesia. Ibu kan tahu sendiri, tha? Kalau hubungan bilateral antara Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia dan _United States of America_ tengah menegang, karena insiden yang dialami Rani Nesiakaharani dan _**Chitra Nusarayu**_ dulu itu... _Lha_ bapak takutnya kalau Amerika dendam, lalu mengirimkan mata-matanya untuk mencari tahu kelemahan Indonesia, Bu... Kalau sampai tahu kelemahan Indonesia, lalu melancarkan serangan dadakan terhadap Indonesia, bisa bahaya..." tutur Pak Kartanegara seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Aduh, bapak ini... Sebaiknya jangan berburuk sangka duluan, _tho_ , Pak... Charlotte memang adalah personifikasi kota Washington DC, tapi Ibu yakin kalau nak Charlotte berada di pihak kita..."

"Semoga saja, Bu... Semoga saja..."

"Sudah, mari kita dengarkan rekaman rencana dari ponsel milik nak Charlotte saja. Dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Indonesia. Sekaligus menyusun rencana untuk melawan mereka..." usul Ibu Kertanegari seraya mengambil ponsel tersebut dari meja di depannya.

Mencari aplikasi perekam suara di dalamnya, lalu membukanya.

 _Rencana Tuan Amerika._

Klik!

* * *

 **"Kalian semua pasti tahu sendiri 'kan... Kalau** _ **Republic of Indonesia**_ **itu adalah sebuah negara kepulauan, negara yang memiliki lebih dari 17.000 pulau dalam wilayahnya..."**

* * *

-Pak Kertanegara dan Bu Kertanegari mengenali suara itu. Suara yang barusan mengucapkan sebuah fakta mengenai NKRI.

 _And... Right_ , itu adalah suara milik seorang Alfred F. Jones, Personifikasi negara America.

Namun anehnya, bukan cuara cempreng layaknya panci dibanting seperti biasa, tetapi malah suara _macho_ ala film Hollywood dan Bollywood yang terdengar, mengandung keseriusan dari sang pengucapnya.

Begitu pula dua pemimpin negara tersebut serius mendengarkan isi rekaman dari ponsel...

* * *

 **"Lalu? Apa kaitannya dengan rencana kita? Bukankan rencana kita adalah** **mengobrak-abrik ketenangan dan ketenteraman di dalam negeri Indonesia** **?"**

* * *

-Pak Kertanegara membelalakan matanya, Ibu Kertanegari menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan; terkejut. Rencana mereka ternyata sangatlah licik.

Mengobrak-abrik ketenangan dan ketentraman dalam negeri Indonesia?

Yang.

Benar.

Saja.

Mereka...

* * *

 **"Andika, Andika... Apakah kau tidak tahu, kalau negara berbentuk kepulauan itu JAUH lebih mudah untuk dikacaukan? Cih, harusnya kau tahu itu... Bodoh sekali..."**

 **"Jangan remehkan aku, Alfred...! Mentang-mentang kau lebih maju dariku!"**

 **"Oh, tahan... Tahan dulu, Andika... Jangan mudah emosi seperti itu..."**

 **"Huh..."**

 **"Lalu, apa kaitannya wilayah Indonesia berbentuk kepulauan, dengan rencana penghancuran Indonesia tersebut?"**

* * *

-Oke... Rencana mereka yang sebenarnya akan segera terbongkar...

* * *

 **"Jadi begini, Aloysius... Kita, mengirimkan seorang mata-mata berketurunan Melayu- atau Asia barangkali, lalu, kita suruh dia untuk mengadu domba antara 2 wilayah yang sedang 'tegang' hubungannya di dalam negeri Indonesia..."**

 **"... Untuk mengamati kelemahan rakyat dari segala sisi Indonesia..."**

 **"Lalu, hasil informasi tersebut kita gunakan untuk membentuk sebuah rencana lain yang dapat 'menghancurkan' Indonesia..."**

 **"... Sebuah serangan dadakan... Yang dilancarkan ke beberapa wilayah di Indonesia. Terutama Indonesia bagian timur yang cukup sulit untuk dijangkau oleh TNI..."**

 **"Lalu memberikan lembaran pamflet perang yang menggunakan salah satu -atau lebih- nama** _ **state**_ **di RI. Bagaimana, setuju?"**

 **"... Aku setuju dengan Allen..."**

 **.**

 **"Tapi... Tunggu, kau pikir mudah untuk mencari daerah yang sedang renggang hubungannya di Indonesia? Cih! Jangan mimpi kau akan menemukannya!"**

 **"Ku rasa apa yang dikatakan Falina benar adanya, Allen... Tingkat solidaritas antar penduduk Indonesia sangatlah kuat. Bahkan negara lain pun akan sulit untuk memutuskan 'tali' solidaritas tersebut..."**

 **"Rupanya kalian belum tahu yah... Aku dan Alfred memiliki rencana lain untuk merenggangkan tali solidaritas tersebut terlebih dahulu, lalu memutuskannya... Memecah-belah negara Indonesia menjadi beberapa negara kecil, lalu kita kuasai daerah itu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jika masih gagal, kita jatuhkan saja bom atom dengan label 'state' di Indonesia...**

 **Menumbuhkan kembali, 'Devide Et Impera' antar provinsi di sana..."**

* * *

-Tunggu, apa?

Memecah belah Indonesia, lalu menguasainya?

(Tenang, tidak semua warga negara Amerika Serikat tamak kok... Di fanfiksi yang amburbegajul nan gagal ini, America dan negara lain hanya di-OOC AKUTT!-kan...

Semua akan baik-baik saja kok... ^^)

* * *

 **"Lalu, aku, Alfred, Allen, dan seluruh anggota NATO dan aliansi, akan membagi-bagi tugas untuk 'mengurus' masing-maaing aliansi Republic of Indonesia..."**

 **"... 'Menyerang' pondasi politiknya, menciptakan ancaman di antara rakyatnya, maka hal itu akan menghancurkan mereka secara perlahan..."**

 **"Yo, Mirana. Lagipula aliansinya Indonesia itu cuma berapa sih? Cuma si Kolkohz Vodka Freak itu dan Panda Freak itu 'kan? Masih jauh lebih banyak aliansi kita! Ada aku, Prussia, Malaysia, Brazil, Mexico, U.K, Singapore, dan masih banyak lagi... Kita bisa menjadikan Indonesia sebagai budak! Camkan itu."**

* * *

"A-apa!?"

Kedua pemimpin negara menoleh. Di depan pintu, ada Chatrayu (atau Chitra Nusarayu) yang baru kembali dari Russia mematung; tidak percaya, terhadap apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Chatrayu, saat datangmu sangat tidak tepat...

Tapi jauh lebih baik kau mengetahuinya sekaramg...

"Nak, Chitra...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dengan secepat kilat, Chatrayu berlari keluar menuju ke kamar mandi, untuk membuktikan kalau ia tidak sedang 'berlayar ke Pulau Kapuk'.

* * *

 **-JEDA-**

* * *

"Pak, apa America tidak tahu, kalau peringkat militer America itu ada di bawahnya Russia? Dan sekarang, katanya Indonesia, China, dan India mau 'menyalib' peringkat America... Bukankah itu berarti kalau America semakin menurun peringkatnya, pak?" ucap Bu Kertanegari.

Suaminya tampak berfikir. "Memang, bu... Setiap tahunnya, kemampuan militer America semakin lama semakin menurun... Jarang sekali ada perkembangan... Bahkan di AASAM **[1]** sekalipun, mereka tak pernah juara lagi semenjak 15 tahun terakhir...

Ibu Kertanegari melirik ke arah ratusan- salah. **Ribuan** medali dalam bidang militer yang pernah diraih oleh Republik Indonesia. Sejak tahun 2015, militer Indonesia (TNI) selalu disegani oleh negara manapun.

Bahkan negara adidaya nan berkuasa di dunia sekalipun, tidak berani macam-macam dengan Indonesia.

Terutama para pasukan khusus Indonesia; ada Kopassus **[2]** , Paskhas **[3]** , Densus 88, Denbravo, dan pasukan khusus milik negara Indobesia lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.

Meskipun tidak (atau belum?) ada yang namanya wamil **[4]** di Indonesia, namun 500 juta lebih **[5]** penduduknya yang siap sedia bertempur, selalu membuat negara lain keder setengah mati...

Wong 100 juta penduduk Indonesia saja sudah bikin America keder, apalagi kalau 500 juta lebih? Kalau Soekarno dan Jokowi masih berkuasa? Mungkin sejak zaman kemerdekaan seluruh dunia bakalan sembah-sujud kepada Sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Indonesia.

Sebuah langkah awal melintas di pikiran Pak Kertanegara.

Tunggu...

Tak adakah yang tahu dan bertanya bagaimana Chatrayu bisa kembali ke tanah air?

Padahal jadwalnya di Russia sana masih 5 hari...

* * *

 **Beberapa saat sebelumnya...**

"Bu, sebaiknya kita telepon nak Chatrayu untuk kembali ke Indonesia saja... Untuk membicarakan masalah ini bersama-sama dan mencari solusi..."

" _Inggih_ , Pak... Lalu, Riayu Nesiakaharani? Ikut dipanggil pulang?"

" _Lho_? Nak Nesiakaharani juga ikut ke Russia sana, _tho_?"

"Katanya dia menyelinap ikut ke pesawat TNI Angkatan Darat untuk ikut latihan bersama dengan prajurit Infanteri **[5]** di Russia, pak... Padahal tangannya masih dibalut perban seperti itu..."

"Haaah... Ya sudah, kalau begitu telepon saja Chatrayu untuk kembali. Ini cukup darurat..."

Chatrayu, alias Raden Chitra Nusarahyu

* * *

 **=Russia=**

* * *

 **Ceklek! Ceklek! Ceklek!**

 **Trang!**

 **Trang-trang-trang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KLONTHWANG!**

 **Krieeett!**

Setelah lapisan pengaman kunci-kunci-kunci-gembok-rantai-gembok-rantai-panci (?) selaku 'pelindung berlebihan' ruang rahasia itu terlepas...

"Nah, silakan masuk, _да_ ~" ucap Ivan mempersilakan mereka (Nesiakaharani, Hyung Soo, dan Anya) dengan nada MANIS. **(Penulis: Awas, jangan sampai reader sekalian pada diabetes! :v *plakk!)**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ruangan yang setelah sekian lama tertutup akhirnya terbuka.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak rak dan buku yang tertata rapi, beserta meja dan kursi yang berada tak jauh dari rak itu berada.

 _'Lantainya sedikit berdebu'_ , pikir Nesiakaharani.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang memasuki ruangan ini, Ivan? Ya- sebenarnya boleh saja kalau ada orang lain, tentara militermu, atau warga negaramu yang masuk kemari hanya untuk sekedar membaca-baca buku di perpustakaan rahasia ini... Sebenarnya tidak masalah, sih..." Nesiakaharani berucap seraya memasuki ruang perpustakaan rahasia tersebut bersama Ivan.

.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan Hyung Soo, Theresia, dan Anya yang ikut masuk ke dalam. Turut menemani mereka berdua ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada, _да_... Selama 2 tahun, perpustakaan ini selalu dikunci; kecuali jika Anya dan Theresia datang untuk bersin bersih, _да_..." jelas Ivan sembari membuka botol vodka miliknya yang selalu dibawanya, kemanapun pria bersalah panjang itu pergi.

Sang Personifikasi Korea Utara, Im Hyung Soo menatap sekeliling **PustaRahaIndoRuss** (singkatan ngasal dari Per **pusta** kaan **Raha** sia **Indo** nesia- **Russ** ia) dengan pandangan datar (seperti biasanya). "Ruangan yang cukup luas ya." gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus dagunya.

Uhh,

"Iya, memang sengaja dibuat luas... Agar bisa digunakan untuk _meeting_ rahasia sekalian..." jawab Nesiakaharani pada Hyung Soo.

Sekedar informasi, perpustakaan rahasia tersebut bernama Perpustakaan Rahasia Indonesia-Russia. Terletak di dalam ruang bawah tanah; tepat di bawah kota Moskow, Russia. Ruangan itu cukup luas, sekitar 45m×65m. Di dalamnya terdapat salinan sejarah Indonesia, taktik perang yang berasal dari Indonesia, segala macam kesusastraan Indonesia, dan hal apapun mengenai Indonesia.

Wow...

"Kau yakin salinan _Indonesia's Personifications other names_ itu masih ada di sini? Aku sendiri, sih, tidak yakin, Ivan..." =Nesiakaharani

Hyung Soo mengernyit. Bingung. "Nama lain... Para personifikasi Indonesia? Kalian punya nama lain lagi, Nesiakaharani?" tanya sang Personifikasi Korea Utara itu pada 'Indonesia'.

Ivan pun juga sama, ia tidak ingat kalau INDONE5IA memiliki nama lain; selain _human name_ yang mereka gunakan sekarang ini.

Nesiakaharani sedikit menyeringai. "Ya, kali ini nama sebenarnya, Hyung Soo..." jawabnya seraya menelusuri tiap rak buku yang ia yakini ada benda yang dicari olehnya. "Hmmm... Aku sendiri tidak ingat, dimana aku menyimpan kertas itu..." ucap Nesiakaharani. Masih menelusuri.

"да, masa kau tidak tahu, Nesiakaharani? Bukankah kau yang menyimpannya sendiri, да?" tanya Ivan. Mulai pusing melihat personifikasi pertama Indonesia itu muter-muter.

Ah, dasar pikun kau, Nesiakaharani...

"Aku bukannya tidak tahu, Ivan..."

"Lalu?"

"... Tidak ingat..."

"Itu sama saja, tahu!" potong Theresia cepat.

Nesiakaharani menyergah perkataan Theresia. "Ck. Beda. Kalau tidak ingat itu pertah tahu, tapi sayang seribu sayang lupa..." tuturnya.

"Personifikasi negara satu ini..."

Sebuah pikiran jahil melintas di kepala Hyung Soo yang alim dan pendiam.

"... Ehm, sayang? Sayang sama siapa ya? Nesiakaharani... Sudah punya uhuk-PACAR-uhuk ya?" tanya Hyung Soo kepada _Sang Personifikasi: Pengingat Sejarah Indonesia._

Nesiakaharani jadi salting; Anya dan Ivan sepertinya tidak mendengar percakapan 2 makhluk itu. Hm, mungkin karena terhalang 6 rak buku...

Makanya tidak dengar...

" _Wait_... Pacar? MAS HYUNG SOO... Saya ini _ndak_ punya PACAR ya mas..!" jawab Nesiakaharani dengan _deathglare_ penuh tertuju pada Hyung Soo.

Sediam-dingin-juteknya Hyung Soo, ternyata dia juga bisa begitu...

"Lalu, Honda Kuro itu siapamu? Kulihat dia dekat sekali denganmu sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu..." ucap Hyung Soo lagi.

Sedangkan Nesiakaharani sudah menarik katana lurus miliknya yang berukir bunga melati dan bunga sakura. "Kau mau diam, atau merasakan tajamnya benda ini?"

"..."

"Ck! Sudah lah, lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari dokumen itu... Keburu ilang, bisa-bisa aku dipecat dari jabatanku sebagai Personifikasi negara nanti..." ujar Nesiakaharani kepada North Korea.

Lagi-lagi dengan jawaban yang sekenanya.

Alias ngasal.

Alias tanpa dipikir.

Alias tidak peduli nyambung atau tidak.

Alias- tunggu, akan sangat panjang kalau definisi jawaban dari Nesiakaharani barusan penulis ketikkan satu-persatu...

"Hmm... _Terserah kowe yen ngono kuwi_..." gumam mereka bertiga berjamaah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Nesiakaharani beneran _blushing_ parah...

* * *

 **-Indonesia-**

* * *

"Nak Chatrayu, sebaiknya nak Chatrayu, Nesiakaharani, Rayikertagama, Wijayataru, dan Risalastri menggunakan nama 'sebenarnya' mulai dari sekarang... Karena keadaannya benar-benar agak mendesak..."

"... Apalagi jika America dan kawan-kawannya melancarkan serangan dadakan terhadap wilayah Indonesia untuk memudahkan rencana mereka..." sambung Pak Kertanegara.

"Tapi... Kami berlima sudah lupa akan nama lama kami... Kami bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali, Pak..." Chatrayu menjawab, Pak Kertanegara berfikir dalam diam. Sebelum Presiden Indonesia nomor sekian itu menjawab...

"Chitra... Nak Chitra tenang saja... Nama lama kalian berlima ada di PustaRahaIndoRuss yang berada di kota Moskow sana... Sedang dicarikan oleh Riayu Nesiakaharani dan Ivan disana..." jawabnya tenang, namun justru membuat Chatrayu (atau Chitra?) kebingungan.

"... Nesia... Kaharani?"

Tunggu, seharusnya kalau dirinya kembali ke Indonesia, maka Nediakaharani pun seharusnya ikut kembali...

Kecuali kalau-

"Ya, Nak _Riayu_ Nesiakaharani... Ibu dan Bapak hanya menghubungimu untuk kembali secepatnya dari Russia, tapi tidak dengan Nesiakaharani yang kami tugaskan untuk mencari salinan nama tersebut, lalu kembali secepatnya ke Indonesia..." =Bu Kertanegari

 _'Pantas saja...'_

* * *

 **-Russia-**

* * *

"Kurasa aku menemukan apa yang Nesiakaharani cari..." ucap Hyung Soo datar. Si pemilik nama -Nesiakaharani-, Ivan, dan Anya (yang hampir saja terkubur oleh ratusan buku berhalaman tebal dan besar) menoleh.

"Dimana?"

Hyung Soo menunjuk ke arah loker paling atas, dimana terdapat tulisan "DOKUMEN PENTING! NON INDONESIA DILARANG BACA, ATAU GUE SURUH DUKUN DI INDONESIA NYANTET ELU PADA!" yang pastinya tidak dimengerti oleh Hyung Soo, karena tulisan tersebut tertulis dengan Aksara Jawa.

Hurufnya Aksara Jawa, kok bahasanya Bahasa Indonesia... =_="

Tapi justru keunikan rakyat bangsa Indonesia ada disitu sih... Kreatif dalam menciptakan, berfikir, dan bertindak dalam hidup...

Back to the story...

Tentu saja hanya Nesiakaharani yang mampu membacanya...

"Rupanya ada disitu..."

* * *

 **Negeri Jiran; Malaysia**

* * *

Sementara itu...

Di bandara internasional yang berada di kota Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, Andika, Aloysius, Alessah, Alissyah, Iluviany (Fem!Singapore), Vilyvicerl (Fem!2P!Singapore), Elexellis (Male!2P!Singapore), dan Izacky (2P!Male!Malaysia) berdiri, menanti 'pesanan' mereka sampai di tujuan.

Tunggu...

Pesanan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa maksudnya pesana-

"MALAYSIA! SINGAPORE!"

Mereka menoleh.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **#Glosarium_Militer**

 **[1] AASAM : Australian Army Skills at Arms Meeting.** Kompetisi militer (AD) tahunan yang mempertemukan negara-negara di kawasan Asia-Pasifik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal AASAM Competition, negara kita, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, sudah 9 kali berturut-turut menjadi juara umum di AASAM. Dimulai dari tahun 2008 hingga tahun 2016.

Yang lebih membanggakan lagi, sewaktu kompetisi, personel dari negara kita memakai senjata buatan PT. Pindad, yaitu SS2-V4...

Semoga tahun 2017 Indonesia bisa menyabet gelar itu lagi yaa... :)

 **.**

 **[2] Kopassus : (Ko)mando (Pas)ukan Khu(sus).** Tahun 2015-2016, menjadi **pasukan elite nomor 3 di dunia, setelah SAS Army (UK) dan Sayeret Matkal Army (Israel).** Kopassus adalah bagian dari Komando Utama (KOTAMA) tempur yang dimiliki oleh TNI Angkatan Darat Indonesia. Kopassus memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti bergerak cepat di setiap medan, menembak dengan tepat, pengintaian, dan anti teror.

Tugas Kopasus Operasi Militer Perang (OMP) diantaranya Direct Action serangan langsung untuk menghancurkan logistik musuh, _Combat SAR_ , Anti Teror, _**Advance Combat Intelligence**_ (Operasi Inteligen Khusus). Selain itu, Tugas Kopasus Operasi Militer Selain Perang (OMSP) diantaranya Humanitarian Asistensi (bantuan kemanusiaan), AIRSO (operasi anti insurjensi, separatisme dan pemberontakan), perbantuan terhadap kepolisian/pemerintah, SAR Khusus, serta Pengamanan VVIP.

Prajurit Kopassus dapat dengan mudah dikenali dengan baret merah yang disandangnya, sehingga pasukan ini sering disebut sebagai pasukan baret merah. Kopassus memiliki moto **"Berani, Benar, Berhasil".**

1 anggota Kopassus = +/- 8 anggota TNI biasa.

.

 **[3] Paskhas : (Pas)ukan (Khas).** Korps Pasukan Khas TNI Angkatan Udara (disingkat Korpaskhasau, Paskhas, atau sebutan lainnya, BaretJingga), merupakan pasukan (khusus) yang dimilikiTNI Angkatan Udara. Paskhas merupakan satuan tempur darat berkemampuan tiga matra, yaitu udara, laut, darat. Setiap prajurit Paskhas diharuskan minimal memiliki kualifikasi para-komando (Parako) untuk dapat melaksanakan tugas secara profesional, kemudian ditambahkan kemampuan khusus kematraudaraan sesuai dengan spesialisasinya.

Tugas dan tanggung jawab Korpaskhas sama dengan pasukan tempur lainnya, yaitu sebagai satuan tempur negara. Yang membedakan yaitu dari semua fungsi paskhas sebagai pasukan pemukul NKRI yang siap diterjunkan di segala medan, baik hutan, kota, rawa, sungai, laut, samudera, dan lain sebagainya, untuk menumpas semua musuh yang melawan NKRI. Paskhas mempunyai Ciri Khas tugas tambahan yang tidak dimiliki oleh pasukan lain, yaitu Operasi Pembentukan dan Pengoperasian Pangkalan Udara Depan (OP3UD) yaitu merebut dan mempertahankan pangkalan dan untuk selanjutnya menyiapkan pendaratan pesawat dan penerjunan pasukan kawan.

Korpaskhas bertugas membina kekuatan dan kemampuan satuan Paskhas sebagai pasukan matra udara untuk siap operasional dalam melaksanakan perebutan sasaran dan pertahanan objek strategis Angkatan Udara, pertahanan udara, operasi khusus dan khas matra udara dalam operasi militer atas kebijakan Panglima TNI.

1 anggota Paskhas = 2-8 anggota TNI biasa.

.

 **[4] Wamil : (Wa)jib (Mil)iter.** Sayangnya di tahun 2017 ini, bangsa Indonesia belum juga menetapkan yang namanya **WaMil** , padahal kalau ada WaMil, mungkin saja kesiapan rakyat Indonesia ketika terjadi ancaman maupun perang (termasuk perang dunia, perang dingin, perang saudara, dan perang mulut XD) akan jauh lebih bermutu (lebih siap maksudnya).

Bukan hanya kaum lelaki saja, tapi juga perempuan. Dengan begitu, kekuatan keamanan negara tidak hanya tertumpu pada anggota-anggota militer.

Tapi mungkin harus pada nunda skripsi 2 tahun sih... 19-25 tahunan kisaran umurnyaa... XXD

Enakkan ada Wamil apa tidak yak? :")). Kalau penulis lebih enakkan ada, jadi tidak diceletukkin dosen kalau Larzsan sudah masuk PT nanti. :'v

.

 **[5] 500 juta lebih penduduk Indonesia:** Ini cuma perkiraan asal-asalan si penulis saja sih... XD

.

* * *

 **Informasi Tambahan:**

* * *

 **(1) Harga 20 unit rudal Yakhont yang dibeli oleh pihak Indonesia kepada Russia** kemarin sengaja penulis beri (Rp...) karena harganya yang sangat mahal XD. Takut reader pada kejang-kejang (?) bacanya. :v. Wong KATANYA 1 unit rudal Yakhont/Brahmos/P-800 itu harganya 1,2 US Dollar -sekitar **Rp,00 (SERATUS MILYAR RUPIAH DIKALI 20 UNIT, VROOOOOOOHHHH! BUAT BANGUN RUMAH SATU KABUPATEN CUKUP NIIIIIHHH~! :V)- *plakk!***

(2) Kalau kalian melihat akun Facebook dengan _username_ " **Liannissavinakaharani Infanteri Larzsanvanindya Wardhaningrum** " berkeliaran (?) di layar beranda kalian, itu akun punya saya! XD **(Massa: PANJANG BENER, WOI!)**.

(3) Buat yang pernah _invite_ pin Larz di profil, kontak **'LARZSAN'** dengan pin **D085CC8C** itu delete aja! Sudah ganti kok... XD. Buat yang mau _invite_ lagi bisa dilihat di profil FFN penulis, tapi **wajib** pakai **nama pena FFN** , yah! :)

(4) Dikarenakan penulis lagi _packing-packing_ buat _**study tour**_ **Jakarta-Bandung kelas VIII** pada tanggal 13 Januari 2017, **penulis minta maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan aneh** , banyak typo, dan tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca sekalian. Penulis ngetiknya buru-buru! Harusnya sih hiatus, tapi sayangnya nggak mau :v.

(5) FF ini hanya akan lanjut sesuai keinginan hati penulis.

(6) Nama asli penulis itu, **Larnetta Balies** , bukan Lia Annissa Avina. :v

.

Sekian, dan terimakasih sudah membaca! :)

.

 **Salam Indonesia,**

 **Larnetta - Indonesia**

.

.

P.s : FLAMER WAJIB LOGIN KE AKUNNYA, ATAU SAYA ANGGAP PITJEK! :V

REVIEW? *siapin panci*


	8. Nama (2), Alutsista (2), Larnetta (1)

"Anda yakin ini rencana mereka, Ayah? Rasanya... Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin jika rencana mereka sekejam itu!" tanya Chatrayu a.k.a Chitra kepada Pak Kertanegara. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Bahkan hampir saja ia membanting benda-benda yang ia pegang, kalau saja ia tidak ingat benda (berharga) macam apa yang berada di tangannya.

 _'Ini sangat sangat sangat tidak mungkin...!'_

Dan semua kekhawatiran Chatrayu saat ini ada pada rekaman yang berisikan rencana America, Malaysia, Singapore, beserta aliansinya yang direkam dengan sangat berani dan nekatnya oleh Charlotte... Rekaman yang sekarang ada di penyimpanan ponsel sang personifikasi Washington DC; Charlotte Ferliafine Jones.

Pak Kertanegara membenahi posisi tubuhnya. Dari duduk menjadi berdiri tegap, layaknya seorang tentara yang siap berperang di medan tempur.

Di depan Chatrayu. Sangat mirip seperti seorang jenderal TNI Angkatan Darat negaranya.

Tangan sang kepala negara Indonesia kesekian yang sudah agak keriput membelai pelan rambut Chatrayu, mengisyaratkan agar 'puteri'nya itu tetap tenang; meskipun masalah yang (dapat dimasukkan dalam kategori) gawat sekalipun datang dan hadir, menghadang di depan sang Garuda Asia yang tengah terbang di cakrawala, dimana ia bisa melihat seluruh keajaiban dunia, tanpa ada satu pun penghalang.

Seperti sekarang ini...

Pak Kertanegara menghela nafasnya, lalu senyuman tipis tersungging, terbentuk oleh kurva bibir pria berumur 41 tahun tersebut. Dan kemudian berujar, "Itu benar, nak Chitra... Meskipun masalah ini mengancam Indonesia, tapi, hendaknya kita semua dapat tenang, dan memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi masalah ini secara matang dan dewasa... Ingatlah nak, jika semua masalah yang sekalipun sangat sulit, dapat dicari solusinya dengan kepala dingin dan pikiran yang tenang..." Ujaran panjang, dan memiliki banyak makna di dalamnya.

"Tapi-"

"Jadi, nak Chitra jangan panik seperti itu, karena hal itu mungkin saja dapat memengaruhi kondisi di dalam negeri kita ini, nak Chitra... Nak Chitra adalah personifikasi negara ini, jadi, apapun yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Indonesia, maka itu akan berdampak juga kepada INDONE5IA dan warga negara Indonesia..." Sebelum Chatrayu mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, Pak Kertanegara lebih dahulu berucap.

Menyambung perkataannya sendiri.

Sementara Chatrayu, "..." tak mampu berkata apapun. Hanya menghela nafas. Perasaan resah dan khawatir masih menaungi hatinya. Karena pada dasarnya memang Chatrayu adalah tipe manusia yang mudah sekali panik.

"Paham kan, Nak Chitra?" tanya pak Kertanegara. Tangannya masih membelai halus rambut hitam sepunggung milik personifikasi dari negara yang ia pimpin...

 **\\(^o^)/**

Meski terdengar begitu panjang dan sederhana, namun bagi Chatrayu, sosok presiden yang berdiri di hadapan dan yang menenangkannya saat ini begitu berwibawa.

Di tangan sang Chitra Nusarahyu, ada sebuah koper besar yang berisikan beberapa benda pusaka bersejarah milik Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, yang dijaga seaman mungkin. Misalnya saja Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih yang dijahit oleh Ibu Fatmawati, teks proklamasi tulisan tangan dengan beberapa coretan yang autentik, naskah proklamasi yang diketik oleh Sajuti Melik, lambang negara Garuda Pancasila, dan beberapa benda lain yang dianggap memiliki nilai sejarah dan keramat oleh Indonesia.

Chatrayu menatap benda-benda bukti perjuangannya bersama jutaan jiwa yang telah gugur di masa lalu dengan pandangan lesu.

"Saya paham, Ayah..."

.

.

Hela nafas lagi.

.

.

"Saya paham sekali, dengan apa yang ayah katakan..."

 **.**

* * *

 **-RUSSIA-**

* * *

 **.**

Meanwhile in Perpustakaan Rahasia Indonesia-Russia, in Moskow city, _Российская Федерация_ (Rossiyskaya Federatsiya)...

"Rak satu, tidak ada... Rak dua, sama.. Rak ketiga..."

"Hyung Soo, kau temukan bukunya?" Ivan bertanya dari balik tumplekan buku yang 'menenggelamkan' separuh tubuhnya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil, "Kalau sudah ketemu, pasti akan aku berikan langsung kepada Nesiakaharani, Ivan..." menjawab Ivan dengan muka dan suara datar.

 _'Huufffffftt... Muka datar itu lagi...'_ Ivan membatin.

Seperti yang biasa-biasa-biasanya, bahkan hingga Ivan menjuluki Hyung Soo dengan julukan 'Triplek Face from East Asia'.

 _Yeah_ , memang julukan yang ngaco, tapi kalau dipilirkan masuk ke dalam kategori logis...

 **-1 JAM KEMUDIAN-**

 _ **Ctik!**_ Jentikan jari Nesiakaharani terdengar. Raut wajah bingung yang tadinya terpampang, kini berganti menjadi wajah senang plus segaris senyuman cerah. "Ahhay...! Kutemukan apa yang aku cari..." Mendengar ujaran dari si personifikasi pertama _Republic of Indonesia_ , Duo _Russian_ dan Im Hyung Soo menoleh. "Sudah ketemu, _да_?"

Apalagi dengan seruan ala Bung Ahay yang biasanya hadir menjadi salah satu komentator AFF Suzuki Cup dua tahunan itu.

"Yosh! Sudah aku temukan! HYAK!"

 _ **BLUG!**_

-Sebuah buku besar dan tebal dijatuhkan oleh Nesiakaharani ke atas meja yang berada di dekatnya. Sedangkan Nesiakaharani sendiri memanjat salah satu rak buku.

Sebuah buku tebal. Dengan ukuran kurang lebih 25cm×30cm, sepertinya lebih dari 2000 halaman, dan sepertinya sudah sangat tua usianya.

"Tebal sekali, _да_..." =Ivan=

 _ **Tep!**_ Kedua kaki Nesiakaharani menapak ke atas lantai, berjalan ringan ke arah meja yang di atasnya ada buku yang tadi ia ambil.

"Yah, memang begitulah. Karena usia negara yang aku personifikasikan dapat dikatakan 'tua', maka sejarah negaranya pun juga akan sangat panjang..." jawab Nesiakaharani.

Empat pasang mata memandang ke buku tersebut. Masing-masing menatap buku tersebut dengan macam-macam makna yang tersirat.

Membuat keheningan menguasai mereka berempat di ruangan tersebut.

Ivan berujar, "Kau yakin ini bukunya, Nesiakaharani? Aku sendiri kurang yakin, _да_..." menghancurkan keheningan di antara keempat personifikasi.

"Yap. Bahkan tulisan sejarah negara _Rossiyskaya Federatsiya_ yang sudah ratusan tahun usianya pun hanya sedikit lebih tebal dari buku ini..." Anya menyambung perkataan Ivan barusan.

* * *

 **"Sejarah Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia"**

* * *

Tulisan yang tertera di _cover_ depan buku yang (sangat) besar.

Sebuah tangan membuka buku tua yang tampak berdebu di meja.

Ya, Nesiakaharani telah menemukan catatan rahasia yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di Pusta Raha Indo Russ di Moskow. Yang telah puluhan tahun menanti untuk dibuka lagi...

Oleh orang yang sama...

Bersama Ivan Braginsky, Anya Braginskaya, dan Im Hyung Soo di belakang Nesiakaharani; ikut menyimak isi dari buku tua tersebut.

.

Iris _Red Blood_ sang personifikasi Indonesia membaca dengan teliti setiap baris yang tertulis pada lembaran kertas tua, dan telah menguning; karena kenyataannya, buku itu sudah sangat tua. Bahkan lebih tua dari usia Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia sendiri.

Sesuatu yang ia cari akhirnya Nesiakaharani temukan. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah sebuah benda yang membuat Pak Kertanegara mengutus dirinya untuk 'menjelajahi' ruang Perpustakaan Rahasia Indonesia-Russia. _'Nama lain dari para INDONE5IA...'_ pikir Nesiakaharani. Mungkin saja isinya ada bermacam-macam nama; mulai dari nama lengkap dengan gelar keraton kuno masing-masing, nama 'kenegaraan', nama modern pendek, mana masa modern panjang, bahkan nama kecil mereka berlima...

Sayangnya, hanya Nesiakaharani yang menemukan dan yang melihatnya pertama kali.

 _'Tua, namun sangat berharga. Bagaikan nyawa para pahlawan ketika negari Indonesia masih dijajah dahulu; tidak ada yang mampu menyaingi bahkan membayarnya...'_

Lembar demi lembar terus-menerus terjelajah. Membuka kembali masa-masa yang telah lampau. Membayangi, seakan meminta untuk diingat kembali.

Foto-foto dan penjelasan dari kenangan tahun 1945, ketika Sang Saka Merah Putih resmi dikibarkan, Indonesia Raya yang terlantun dengan perasaan haru, dan dibacakannya naskah Proklamasi; lahirnya sebuah negara baru, sebagai negara pertama yang lahir seusai Perang Dunia II, menjadi negara tertua ke-70 di dunia...

 **REPUBLIC of INDONESIA.**

Negara baru, membawa perubahan kepada negara lain.

"Ini ketika kemerdekaan negaramu, iya 'kan, Nesiakaharani? Para pejuangmu terlihat sangat bahagia di foto ini..." ucap Hyung Soo, dengan tatapan mata datarnya menatap kepada 'album dalam buku' tersebut. Tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah foto tua, ketika Bung Karno (dengan ditemani oleh Bung Hatta) membacakan naskah Proklamasi Kemerdekaan Indonesia.

"Kau benar Hyung Soo..." jawabnya.

Seulas senyuman kecil dan tipis terukir oleh kurva bibir Nesiakaharani. Tangan kanannya yang terbalut oleh perban kembali mengelus foto itu.

Ada rasa rindu, senang, bahagia, dan nasionalisme tumbuh di hatinya.

Penjajahan. Adalah satu kata yang tak pernah ingin ia ulangi lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mengenang masa penjajahan itu memang menyakitkan...**_

 _ **Namun hendaknya jangan dilupakan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _'Aku rindu masa-masa itu, namun aku juga tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi di dalam sejarah negaraku...'_

"Kurasa, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, _Indonesian, да_..." ucap Ivan sambil menautkan kedua tangannya ke belakang pinggang. Pose ala prajurit tempur yang sedang istirahat di tempat. _Right_...

Satu ujaran terucap, membalas ucapan sang Russian. " **Jasmerah**. **Jangan sekali-sekali melupakan sejarah...** " Itulah yang menjadi pegangannya semenjak ia ada pada zaman kemerdekaan Indonesia.

Senyuman simpul terlukis... Manis..

* * *

 **-MALAYSIA-**

* * *

" _Oh my God..._ " gumam M4LAYSIA dan SING4PORE bersamaan. Dengan tatapan mata kagum sekaligus terkejut, karena 'sesuatu' yang kini berada di depan mereka.

Ehm, yang masih melayang di atas mereka, dan dikemudikan oleh Allen.

"Bagaimana, _Malaysian_ _and_ _The Singapore_? _What do you think_?" ujar Allen, dengan seringaian keji ala psikopat gagal tobat seperti biasanya. Tatapan matanya menajam, iris merahnya yang menjadi sentra seakan membayangkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

Dengan melompat dari bibir pintu helikopter yang menjadi 'kendaraan'nya, Allen menapakkan kedua kakinya ke atas lapangan Bandara Internasional Malaysia di Kuala Lumpur. Dengan gagah dan berani, layaknya seorang pemimpin dari sebuah pasukan tempur sejati.

Sementara itu M4LAYSIA dan SING4PORE melongo...

Allen berdeham pelan, "Ehem. Aku perkenalkan. Ini, adalah Fighting Viper F-1621, pesawat tempur Angkatan Udara multifungsi. Buatan tahun 2021 di United States of America, dengan teknologi radar dalam pesawat tempur yang tidak terbantahkan lagi kehebatannya. Pesawat tempur F-1621 Viper ini menggunakan radar AESA buatan terbaru, yaitu APG-83 SABR, tahan terhadap _jamming_ musuh. Viper F-1621 mampu menempuh 31 jam terbang, dengan jarak tempuh terjauh selama 200 jam tanpa henti di atas udara... Oh, dan dilengkapi 12 misil yang mampu menyerang musuh dengan jarak paling dekan sejauh 19 km dari Fighting Viper F-1621..." dengan bangga dan angkuhnya Allen menjelaskan kehebatan salah satu alutsista negaranya.

Kedelapan _Malaysian_ dan _The Singapore_ lagi-lagi melongo.

.

.

.

"4merican... _I would like to thank you for your gifts. Thank you so much... But..._ " ucapan Aluviany terpotong, matanya menatap ke arah lain.

 _'Bagaimana mengatakannya yah?'_ pikirnya sekilas. Pikiran dan lidahnya serasa bingung dan kelu untuk merangkai kata-katanya untuk menyampaikan isi hati.

"... Apa alutsista [1] ini tidak terlalu mahal harganya? Maksudku, kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Kalau ekonomi ASEAN sepenuhnya dipegang oleh perwakilan dari Indonesia dan Brunei Darussalam?" Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Aluviany, Alessah berucap.

Dan perwakilan yang mereka maksud pasti adalah Adinda Nastyasari Nurindah dari Indonesia, dan Khazah Nur Adnan dari Brunei Darussalam.

Allen melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berbarengan dengan Alfred yang ikut turun dari helikopter bersama Amelia dan Annelia berucap. "Kau tidak perlu membayarnya dengan uang, _Malaysian and The Singapore. But,..._ "

Tatapan mata Alfred mengarah pada Annelia; personifikasi wanita kedua dari _United States of America_ , yang berdiri di belakangnya bersama Amelia, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "... Negara kalian berdua harus mengirimkan 100 orang mata-mata ahli dan terpercaya untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik dan keadaan di Indonesia..."

Alfred memberi jeda, delapan personifikasi Malaysia dan Singapore berfikir.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya suara dari baling-baling helikopter yang terdengar. Hingga-

"Ehkrhem. Kalian bisa?" Allen berkata lagi. Meluruskan tatapan _Ruby_ -nya.

Entah, apa yang akan dijawab oleh keempat Malaysia dan keempat Singapore...

* * *

 **-INDONESIA-**

* * *

Chitra Nusarahyu alias Chatrayu, terdiam. Bergeming di atas balkon kamarnya. Suasana kota Pontianak begitu indah ketika malam hari menelan sang mentari. Langit yang cerah, dengan berjuta bintang kecil bertaburan bagaikan topping cokelat pada Cappucino yang berasal dari Negeri Pizza dan Negeri Cappucino. Alias Italy, yang dipersonifikasikan oleh Feliciano Vargas di Italy bagian utara, dan Lovino Vargas di Italy bagian selatan.

Hm, dan... Berbicara tentang Italy, tadi sore pukul 15.38 Waktu Indonesia Barat, delapan personifikasi negara Italia dan presidennya datang menemui Pak Kartanegara di Istana Negara I yang berada di kota Pontianak, Provinsi Kalimantan Barat.

Tujuan mereka kemari, sepertinya adalah untuk mengajukan permintaan aliansi kepada Indonesia. Mereka bersedia untuk membantu Republik Indonesia jika terjadi perselisihan yang melibatkan kontak fisik dan otak alias perang dengan negara lain.

.

.

.

Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Indonesia menerimanya. Bukan karena alutsista Italia yang lelewat lengkap itu, tapi karena Indonesia adalah sebuah negara yang sangat _friendly_ dengan sesamanya. Baik warga setempat, ataupun turis mancanegara.

 _'Indonesia Raya...'_

Chatrayu termangu. Ia ingat tugas macam apa yang diberikan oleh Pak Kertanegara dan Ibu Kertanegari kepada Nesiakaharani. _'Siapakah nama lamaku? Apakah Riayu Nesiakaharani dapat menemukannya?'_ Pikirannya terus melayang. Ia bahkan sudah sangat lupa dengan nama lamanya. Sama sekali. Yang ia ingat adalah nama 'Indonesia' ketika World Meeting terakhir.

 _'Huh...'_

Sementara itu, tangan kanannya sibuk menimang-nimang kalung berliontinkan burung Garuda Pancasila yang terbuat dari emas. Liontin yang telah menjadikan dan membedakan dirinya sebagai personifikasi dengan orang awam. Liontin yang ia dapatkan tepat 8 hari sebelum kerajaan Majapahit mengalami keruntuhannya.

Chatrayu menghela nafas. Suatu permohonan, "Semoga kamu menemukannya, Nesiakaharani Infanteri..." terucap, dan melesat dari bibir Chatrayu. Tepat sebelum Chatrayu memasuki kamarnya, dan menutup pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dan balkon tempat ia berdiang.

Ia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, melepaskan segala kepenatannya karena segala aktifitasnya sepanjang hari ini...

* * *

 **-JAPAN-**

* * *

Sementara itu, di 'istana negara' Kekaisaran Jepang, terjadi sebuah hal yang amat sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar, dilihat, apalagi dimasukkan ke dalam hati-

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Jika terjadi peran antara Indonesia dan America, maka aku akan tetap mendukung Indonesia, Kiku! Dan kau seharusnya juga mendukungnya! Bukan malah mendukung America sebagai musuh Indonesia!"

 _ **Dreet!**_ "Kuro-san, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tahu apa yang aku putuskan-"

"Kau tahu apa yang kau putuskan? Dan, YANG KAU PUTUSKAN ITU SALAH KIKU! SALAH! SUATU KESALAHAN BESAR!"

"Ini bukan sebuah kesalahan, Kuro Honda-san... Ini adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Kekaisaran Jepang..." Dengan ringan dan datarnya, Kiku menjawab.

Cukup, Kuro tak tahan lagi.

"Lalu, BUAT APA KAU MENDUKUNG AMERIKA ITU!? BUKANKAH SUDAH JELAS DI DEPAN MATAMU KALAU AMERIKALAH YANG BERSALAH! BUKAN INDONESI-"

"CUKUP KURO-SAN!"

Satu gebrakan, sebelum gertakan datang. Membuat Kuro terdiam, begitu juga dengan Kiku yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku, aku tidak seperti dirimu, Niisan.. Aku, aku tahu dengan siapakah aku harus memihak... Karena aku, adalah personifikasi asli dari negara ini... Dan dirimu, sama sekali _**tidak dibutuhkan**_ di negara ini..." Kiku mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan benci terlihat dari manik cokelat milik Kiku.

Tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan kepada Dark Side of Japan...

"Sekali lagi Kuro-san... Aku adalah personifikasi ASLI dari negeri ini... Bukan dirimu! Dan kau sama sekali tidak BERHAK atas kepemerintaan Kekaisaran di Jepang. Jadi, BIARKAN AKU YANG MENGATUR NEGARA INI!"

Usai mengucapkan kata terakhir, Kiku meraih katana miliknya, kemudian...

 **CEKLEK! BLAM!**

-berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Kuro yang masih berdiri di tempat dengan segala luapan amarahnya.

Tangan pemuda Jepang ber'armour' hitam itu mengatur nafasnya; mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantung dan mulai menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Kuro tahu Kiku marah. Kuro tahu akan hal itu...

Namun tidaklah wajar jika Kiku menganggap dirinya bukan seorang personifikasi negara. Bahkan hingga menganggap dirinya tidak dibutuhkan oleh Jepang. Jika dirinya saja tidak dianggap, apalagi Sakura dan Akane?

Kuro mendudukkan dirinya. Salah satu tangannya menumpu kepalanya. Dirinya ingin sekali memutar waktu ke masa lalu dan mencari sebab, mengapa Kiku begitu melindungi United States of America...

Padahal sudah jelas kalau pihak Amerika telah menjadikan negaranya sebagai tempat pertama ujicoba nuklirnya, Fat Man dan Little Boy... Adalah nama bom nuklir yang dijatuhkannya di dua kota Negeri Sakura, Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Untuk membuatnya (dan negaranya) bertekuk lutut menyerah kalah kepada Allied Powers...

Yah, sebenarnya salahnya juga sih, menjadikan citra bangsa Jepang menjadi bangsa kejam dan berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh wilayah Asia...

Dan itu berhasil..

Kuro mengusap wajahnya pelan. Kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghancurkan ikatan dan kepercayaanmu terhadap America, Kiku?"

Sekuat dan sebisa mungkin, Kuro memutar otaknya. Mencari sebuah cara terlewat 'kedjam' untuk menghancurkan aliansi USA-Nihon.

.

.

Mengadu domba Jepang dan Amerika?

 _'Tidak, itu gila...'_

.

.

Menjatuhkan bom ke wilayah Jepang dengan label dan identitas United States of America?

 _'Ish. Biar begini aku masih punya hati! Mana mau aku menyakiti warga negaraku sendiri...'_

.

.

.

Menunggu waktu hingga Indonesia, Russia, with their alliances berperang dengan America, memicu perang dunia, dan ia juga ikut membantu pihak Indonesia untuk menggojlok modhar-modharan America di medan perang?

 _'IIE! IIE! IIE! Mana mungkin Indonesia mau berperang! Yang ada malah kiamat! Indonesia saja mengancam akan membabat habis hutannya, kalau ada negara adidaya yang memicu Perang Dunia Ketiga!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sama sekali, Kuro tak mampu menemukan cara apapun untuk sebuah hal yang ada di pikirannya...

* * *

 **-RUSSIA-**

* * *

"Para personifikasi Indonesia membaur, mengecamukkan identitas mereka berlima bersama para warga. Kelima personifikasi belumlah mengetahui, kalau mereka adalah personifikasi negara. Dan selama ratusan tahun, identitas mereka terkubur..."

"Hingga suatu ketika, seorang di antara mereka berlima ditemukan tengah bermain di sungai oleh seorang pengawal yang ditugasi berburu dari kerajaan Singasari pada tahun 1292. Seorang anak perempuan kecil, yang belum memiliki nama, dan ternyata tidak memiliki seorangpun keluarga atau kerabat... Anak itu berambut hitam panjang sepinggang, dan memiliki selaput pelangi mata berwarna _Red Blood_..."

"... Dan si anak langsung dibawa ke hadapan sang raja, setelah si pengawal tahu, kalau ternyata anak itu adalah seorang personifikasi dataran Nusantara..."

"... Di hadapan sang raja, pengawal tersebut menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan anak itu ketika dirinya sedang berburu dan beristirahat disana.

"... Sang anak kemudian diasuh oleh raja Singasari. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, sebuah mimpi buruk membuat sang 'puteri' terjaga dari tidurnya... Dan menemukan sebuah kalung emas putih berliontinkan berlian abrit [2] dan pethak [3]..."

"..."

"..."

"... Jadi, kesimpulannya..." Ivan membuka suara, lagi-lagi mencegah keheningan datang menghampiri.

"... Personifikasi pertama Indonesia itu... Memiliki rambut hitam panjang sepinggang, beriris _Red Blood_ , dan memakai kalung berliontin abrit-pethak..."

"Sepertinya, itu aku..." Nesiakaharani mengeluarkan seutas kalung dengan sebuah liontin yang dapat dibuka dari saku bajunya. Si pemilik membuka liontinnya, dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah berlian merah dan putih yang menyatu. Sebagai representatif dari Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih.

Hyung Soo, Anya, dan Ivan terhenyak. " _Wait a moment_ , Nesiakaharani Infanteri..." Hyung Soo menyela, "Itu maknanya kau adalah..." ketika ia tahu, ada 'sesuatu' hal yang terbongkar.

 _'Jati diri Nesiakaharani...'_

"Ya, Hung Soo... Aku adalah personifikasi pertama _Republic of Indonesia_... Dan ketika aku berdiri dan menyadari bahwa diriku adalah seorang personifikasi negara, kudapatkan liontin ini di sampingku ketika aku terjaga dari tidurku; tepat 17 hari sebelum Kerajaan Singasari runtuh..."

Satu jawaban itu, cukup membuat orang berekspresi datar layaknya Hyung Soo membulatkan mata. Begitu pula dengan Anya Braginskaya dan Ivan Braginski.

"... Dan nama asliku adalah _Indonesia Kaharani Harafahsari_..."

 _'Aku/... Tidak.../... Percaya.../... Ini!'_

* * *

 **-Sulawesi Barat-**

* * *

Sementara itu, di Istana Negara V yang berada di kota Limbung, provinsi Sulawesi Barat, dengan patokan waktu +8 (WITA) dari kota London...

Secangkir kopi dengan suhu yang bisa dipastikan panas, sebuah ponsel dengan seperangkat _charger_ dan _powerbank_ , serta seperangkat laptop ASLI buatan Indonesia yang bermerk ' menemani Rayi di tengah derasnya hujan di kota Limbung.

Hujan deras seperti ini, dan dia masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Dengan ketekunan, ketelatenan, dan kesabaran tingkat akut ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas dalam bentuk dokumen kenegaraan yang diberikan oleh boss-nya tertjintah~

Heu, namanya saja Rayi, pastilah telaten dalam mengerjakan apapun pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh bos, maupun kakak-kakaknya (read: Nesiakaharani dan Chitra Nusarahyu).

 _'Kalau saja aku ini adalah Wijayataru, pasti aku sudah mengomel dari A sampai ZZZZ++++, dengan jumlah kata mencapai 50000000 kata, selama 7 hari 7 malam Vietnam menyerang Indonesia dengan ranting kayu yang dipukulkan ke kepala salah seorang personifikasi Indonesia yang memiliki nama lain_ _ **Dirgantara**_ _itu...'_ pikir Rayi was wes wos sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya.

Lalu menyemburkan lagi kopi yang malang itu dari mulutnya, setelah ia menyadari kalau kopi tersebut rasanya sangat asin. Bagai diberi garam sekilo.

Bisa bayangkan seberapa asinnya? Oh ayolah, bayangkan saja kalau kalian sedang 'memakan' (atau apa ya bahasanya) sebuah lollipop yang gulanya itu ternyata adalah garam sekilo...

Jelas? ***the Author was lempared to the tengah laut by the readers***

 _Back to the fanfiction..._

Setelah 'memerbaiki' (or whatever it call) teh nya menjadi teh normal, Rayi kembali pada pengerjaan tugas-tugas kenegaraan yang sempat tertunda karena tragedi **Sweet Tea, But In Fact; Salted Tea** yang membuat adegan garing nan tidak lucu tersebut terjadi dalam hidup Rayi.

 _'Huh, aneh-aneh saja... Mungkin diriku perlu menelan AKUAH segalon-galonnya kali yah?'_ pikir Rayi (yang lagi-lagi) ngasal (dan absurd).

Begitu ia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tatapan matanya tidak sengaja 'terkunci' pada selipat kalender untuk _full_ tahun 2055.

Bukan. Bukan karena ulang tahun negaranya sudah dekat. Masih jauh malah. Tapi, sebuah benda yang berada di bawah kalender tersebut. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam legam, dengan sehelai pita satin berwarna emas yang mengikatnya.

Rayi meraihnya, dan membuka kotak itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika ia tahu, benda macam apa yang selama ini tersimpan di dalam kotah hitam itu. Sebuah benda yang mengingatkannya tentang asal-usulnya di masa lalu. Tentang penemuan jati diri personifikasinya.

"Ini kan..."

* * *

 **-RUSSIA-**

* * *

" _Nusarahyu Chitravati Alingparikatari_ , untuk Chatrayu..." -Nesiakaharani-

" _Dirgantara Wijayataru Arjuna_ , untuk Wijayataru..." -Anya-

"... _Nusantara Rayikerta Mahardhika_ , untuk Rayi, _да_?" -Ivan-

"... Terakhir, _Dirgahayu Ratnatara Risapakpahan_ , untuk Risalastri..." -Hyung Soo-

"Jadi intinya, ini adalah nama lengkap kalian berlima yang sebelumnya belum pernah digunakan?" Hyung Soo mengeluarkan opininya.

'Nesiakaharani' menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kurasa kau benar, Hyung Soo... Sebenarnya, nama yang pernah digunakan oleh INDONE5IA hanyalah nama depannya saja; pengecualian untuk diriku. 'Indonesia' dipakai oleh Chatrayu, 'Nusantara' oleh Rayi, 'Dirgahayu' untuk Risalastri, dan 'Dirgantara' untuk Wijayataru..."

Personifikasi perempuan dari Federasi Russia kembali membolak-balik lembaran buku, hingga ia menemukan sebuah halaman yang hanya tertulis satu nama dan serangkaian tanggal-bulan-tahun.

"Tunggu..."

Anya menyela sejenak, setelah ia menemukan ada nama yang agak janggal. "Lalu, siapa pemilik nama ini? Rasa-rasanya, tidak ada yang memiliki nama seperti ini..." ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke salah satu nama yang ada di buku tersebut.

 **'Larnetta'**

 **-17 Agustus 2003-**

 **(Lahir)**

 **.**

 **-17 Agustus 2018-**

 **(Dijadikan personifikasi pada usia 15 tahun. Dengan raga yang kembali ke ukuran anak usia 12 tahun, namun bermental manusia berusia 17 tahun.)**

Indonesia Kaharani terhenyak. Anya, Ivan, dan Hyung Soo menatapnya.

 _'Apakah...'_

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"JANGAN JADIKAN AKU PERSONIFIKASI!"_

 _"LARNETTA! BERHENTI BERLARI! KUMOHON MENGERTILAH!"_

 _"PERGI!"_

 _"LARNETTA! KUMOHON KEMBALI! LARNETTA!"_

 _"TI-"_

 _ **Duak!**_

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Sekelebat ingatan melintas di pikiran Indonesia Kaharani. Larnetta, ia ingat nama itu. Salah satu nama dari sekian banyak nama yang diingatnya...

"Larnetta... Indonesia..?"

Orang yang masih ia ingat betul namanya, namun sayangnya tidak ia ketahui dimana keberadaannya sekarang ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-GLOSARIUM-**

* * *

 **[1] Alutsista :** Alat perang (kalau nggak salah sih).

 **[2] Abrit :** (Bahasa Jawa versi halus/Jawa Krama) Merah.

 **[3] Pethak :** (Bahasa Jawa versi halus/Jawa Krama) Putih.

 **Informasi nggak penting.**

(1) Kalau kalian nemu (?) akun facebook dengan username **'Larnetta Balies'** , add ajah! Itu punya saya :v. (But, please, cantumkan nama asli dan nama pena kalian di profile fb kalau mau add :v) *gaplokked*

(2) Chapter seterusnya akan telat update, paling cuma telat **3 tahun**. Karena saya kira, ff ini cuma difave  & difollow, nggak sama direview :vvv. *tampared*

(3) Dikarenakan si penulis sedang mencoba peruntungan di WattPad & penulis sedang kesal (karena seseorang), maka secara semena-mena, semua fanfiksi **MC** alias **Multi-Chapter** dinyatakan **HIATUS**. Dan penulis akan lebih banyak menulis ff **OS** atau **One-Shoot**.

(4) Segala macam kesalahan dalam semua fanfiksi di akun ini, maka si penulis mengucapkan **maaf** yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena bahwasanya, selama ini menulis mengetik semua fanfiksinya menggunakan HP atau Tab-nya.

(5) Buat para reader yang bertanya tentang kelas dan umur author, sekarang saya jawab. Saya di tahun ajaran 2016-2017 (atau sekarang ini) masih kelas **VIII/2SMP** , dan tahun ini umur author baru OTW **14 tahun**. Dan, PLEASE JANGAN PANGGIL AUTHOR PAKAI SEBUTAN **'KAKAK'**! KECUALI KALAU KALIAN MEMANG LEBIH MUDA DARI SAYA!

(6) Adakah para reader disini yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA? Kelas XI atau XII barangkali? Untuk mengajarkan saya mengenai pembagian kelas IPA dan IPS di SMA? Kalau ada, langsung PM aja. Pakai subject "Pembagian Kelas IPA-IPS di SMA dari ...". Kalau belum punya akun FFN, PM aja di Facebook Real author (lihat di profile).

(7) Sekian, terima kasih.

.

.

 **Salam Indonesia,**

 **Larnetta Balies (Kara Hu Wei Kai Hye Ra Hara Na)**

 **Di profil FFN, kalian dapat memanggilku KARA ataupun LARNETTA.**

 **.**

.

 **Flamer?** Login lah dan punya karyalah terlebih d8ahulu sebelum menghina orang lain. Punya kaca? Ngaca dulu sana!

Silent reader? Saya akan jauh lebih menghormati para silent reader yang mau review di ff ini dan ff saya yang lain.


	9. Terungkap, Inilah Awalnya

And then, I'm still alive to continuing this trashy story.

 **Kamu** pikir saya hanya memikirkan 87 fanfiksi saya yang lain, hm?

 _Read moi profile,_ _at the my stories bar._

* * *

 ** _Sementara itu, di tempat lain, dengan patokan waktu 'WITA'..._**

 _Tuk!_

 _Tak!_

 _Tuk!_

 _Tak!_

Langkah-langkahnya mulai berpacu, dari jalan menjadi lari, terus begitu, menuju kepada tujuannya di ujung.

Tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitar sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan; tentang mengapa dia berlari, padahal hari masih sangat pagi?

Di sini masih pukul 06:17 WITA, lah!

Namun, lagi-lagi dia tidak peduli. Terus memacu langkah, memfanakan waktu yang seolah menjadi patokan langkah-langkahnya.

Menabrak orang untung saja tidak ada dalam adegan dia menuju ke ruang pengurus organisasi.

 ** _Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!_**

 ** _Krieeeeeettt-_**

 ** _BLAM!_**

Nafasnya sekarang sulit diatur, masih saja seperti seseorang yang selesai marathon, dan mulai ber- _sprint_ ria pada seratus meter terakhir.

Tunggu dulu, agaknya memang barusan dia menyelesaikan landas pacuan marathon.

Dari pelipis hingga seluruh tubuh keringatnya yang membasahi tubuh bercucuran, di saat itu pula belasan manusia pemilik belasan pasang mata mengernyit heran.

"Lar?"

Masih dia atur pernafasan.

Haduh, jantungnya masih saja cepat berdegup memompa darahnya.

Hening sementara tercipta. Belasan manusia di dalam ruangan yang sudah duduk saling menatap, menebak-nebak sesuatu.

"Gawat..." ucap seseorang itu pada akhirnya.

Tidak ada pedulinya untuk buliran keringat yang ada di dahi, leher, pipi, hingga nyaris seluruh tubuhnya.

"Larne-"

"Perintah dari Yang Terhormat Ratih Kartika... Tidak boleh dibantah oleh siapapun, sedengarku tanpa izin..." Nafasnya masih terengah, menetralkan detak jantung.

Avirda mengernyit. Fadly, Hazna, Amaya, Priskila, dan semua saling menoleh, bertanya-tanya satu sama lain, ada apa?

Hazna mencari tahu. Menggunakan kemampuannya. _'Ada yang tidak beres...'_

"Adakah... Yang darurat untuk disampaikan, Lar?" Hazna mendekat, membantu seorang gadis bersurai hitam kemerahan sepinggang itu berdiri, lalu mendudukkannya ke atas kursi.

"Sampaikan saja, kami semua mungkin bisa membantu."

Larnetta, dia mengangguk, seusai mengambil nafas.

"Ada perintah... Perintah untuk mengawali suatu konflik besar di dunia, yang tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat, konflik yang akan menelan banyak sekali korban... Sampai milyaran, hanya dalam... Satu tahun konflik itu terjadi.

"Yaitu perintah untuk mengibarkan bendera nasional negara dengan posisi terbalik disemua tempat-tempat terkenal di Indonesia, di perbatasan, di pesisir pantai, di puncak gunung seluruh pulau, di gedung-gedung pencakar langit, tutupi semuanya dengan Sang Saka Merah Putih yang terbalik..." Larnetta bersuara, suara yang bergetar tanda ngeri.

Ngeri, demi semua yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, **_dan tidak akan lama lagi..._**

Mendengar informasi itu, salah seorang dari mereka berseru dengan lantang. Mengagetkan. "Peperangan!"

Desvita Anggraini, sembilan belas tahun, dengan kemampuan menciptakan virus komputer yang begitu melumpuhkan.

Larnetta mengangguk, lagi.

"Benar. Peperangan besar akan terjadi..." jemarinya dia gemeretukkan pada sendi-sendi pangkalnya, demi mengurangi rasa takut dan gemetar yang menyergapnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Dan bukti yang dikeluarkan oleh Larnetta adalah pemercepat degupan jantung mereka...

"Ini **bencana**..."

 **...~*o0o*~...**

* * *

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) _HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU, JAPAN._**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **WORLD WAR III: IN HETALIA - AXIS POWERS**

 ** _{IX: Terungkap, Inilah Awalnya.}_**

•

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Tragedy, Friendship, Family.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Author:** INDONESIAN KARA.

 **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC, dua chapter lagi akan berubah rating, typos, etc...

•

 **-Indonesia; 4 September 2017-**

* * *

 ***~...o0o...~***

 ** _Beberapa jam, sebelum perintah penabuhan genderang perang dibunyikan..._**

Air matanya mengalir lagi, bantal empuk dimana dia meletakkan kepalanya kembali terbasahi. Berikut tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap air matanya, yang berhenti keluarpun enggan.

Sia-sia. Percuma saja. Beberapa kali, air matanya memang bebal sedemikian rupa: tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Pemikiran demi pemikiran negatif tidak dapat 'ia' usir, terus-menerus berlagu seolah indah di dalam kepala dan batinnya.

 _Apa salahnya?_

Sehingga hukumannya adalah **_ini_**?

.

.

.

 _Adanya separatisme: perpecahan,_

 _... legam rambut saling terlepas._

 _._

 _Adanya permusuhan masyarakat,_

 _... sehingga dia membenci dirinya_

 _sendiri._

 _._

 _Adanya masalah,_

 _... mempermudah dia untuk_

 _menuang rasa marah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apa lagi salahnya?

Telepon berulang kali dari Ivan dan Im Hyung Soo dia abaikan.

Biarkan saja, 'ia' sama sekali tidak peduli lagi, bahkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Suara dari Dirgahayu yang mengetuk-ngetuk cemas pintu kamarnya bahkan tiada respon dari'nya'.

Jemarinya mencengkeram erat bantalnya yang basah, menekan kepala agar tangisannya teredam oleh bantal dan kasur. Badannya bergetar, terisak di sana, di dalam kamar yang terkunci, hanya seorang diri; sendiri.

Namun, otaknya terus berfikir.

 _'Siapa yang bisa membantuku?'_

Bahkan 'Larnetta' yang ada di dalam pikirannya, dia tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang.

 _Larnetta... Nusarahyu... Nusantara... Dirgantara... Dirgahayu... Dirinya sendiri- Nesiakaharani alias Indonesia..._

 _Widya Erindah Mustikarini..._

 _Cut Rezki Meuligo Swarnasti..._

Ada seseorang yang muncul, seseorang yang selalu menutup dirinya dari semua, mengunci diri dalam lautan lara, serta membuang semua emosinya.

Ada satu orang, perempuan...

"Prakratoningsitha Kartika Jayaningrum Waranindya."

~o0o~

* * *

 _"Namun, yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang adalah memberikan tanggung jawab ini kepada'nya', dan menutup mata untuk sepanjang masa setelahnya._

 ** _"Maaf, bisakah mengobati lara?"_**

 ** _(Nesiakaharani; Indonesia)_**

* * *

 ** _~...o0o...~_**

Sesuatu hal yang paling Kartika takutkan tentang 'keluarga'nya adalah Nesiakaharani yang malam hari dengan suasana hujan deras, mendatangi kediamannya.

Apalagi dengan kejadian dimana personifikasi asli Republik Indonesia itu langsung memeluk erat dirinya, kemudian menangis; menumpahkan semua emosi yang berkecamuk.

Kartika hanya diam, seraya mengusap-usap punggung Nesiakaharani perlahan. Diselingi sebuah kata saja semacam "Tenanglah".

Kartika hanya mengernyit dengan air muka datar ketika Nesiakaharani menceriterakan semua yang dia alami, semua yang dia rasakan, semua yang dilakukan oleh dunia.

Termasuk perdebatan antara dirinya dan Amerika beberapa waktu lalu.

Hanya Kartika dengarkan semua itu, namun sembari berpikir, tentang apa yang akan Nesiakaharani lakukan setelah ini...

... dan mengapa harus mendatangi kediamannya di malam hari menjelang dininya pagi, yang diguyur oleh hujan ini?

Tangan kirinya ganti menepuk-nepuk punggung Nesiakaharani. Wajahnya, Kartika tidak bisa mempersedih air muka.

"Lalu, mengapa kaudatangi aku malam menjelang pagi seperti ini? Tidak mungkin jika kamu hanya menceritakan semua masalah yang tidak aku ketahui, bukan?"

"Aku..."

Jawaban Nesiakaharani, ganti membuat Kartika membelalakkan mata.

Sangat terkejut.

"Aku- aku tidak bisa."

* * *

 **\- KOREAN -**

* * *

Langkah kaki Im Hyung Soo, sekarang justru yang terkesan seperti dihentak kasar semi tegas, hingga suara sepatunya terdengar hingga ke sudut ruangan.

Sekilas namun jelas, Hyung Soo menarik bendera dan lambang negara Korea Utara itu dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Tidak lupa juga dengan _name tag-_ nya, juga ia lepas dari seragam.

Menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, menguniversalkan pandang, hingga sekonyong matanya menjumpai sebuah tempat sampah besar yang teronggok di samping lift.

Kakinya menginjak 'tuas', dan tutup tempat sampah pun terbuka. Ia 'menjatuhkan' barang-barang penanda personifikasi Korea Utara tadi ke dalam tempat sampah.

 _Wait a second... Wha-?_

Selesai menutup tempat sampahnya, Hyung Soo berjalan, memasuki lift, untuk keluar dari gedung, seorang diri. Sebuah pena ia tarik dari kantung bajunya.

Terdapat sesuatu yang mencurigakan disana.

 _Looks like... A pen with small camera..._

Tunggu dulu, _pen with small camera_ , bukankah benda itu termasuk ke dalam kategori benda-benda yang diperlukan dan digunakan untuk pengintaian dan penyamaran?

Lalu mengapa Im Hyung Soo membawa alat-alat semacam itu?

... Dan ada yang tidak beres disini.

•••

•••

•••

Di luar gedung, udara dingin khas Russia begitu menusuk. Jelas, setiap harinya, Moskow selalu bersalju hingga Ivan dan kebanyakan warganya kecanduan minum vodka yang mereka percaya bisa memberikan efek kehangatan di tengah hujan salju paling nyata di dunia ini.

Mata cokelatnya menelisik ke segala arah. Singkat dan padatnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Tuan, di sebelah sini, Tuan."

Panggilan singkat padat dan jelas tersebut membuat 'Hyung Soo' menolehkan kepalanya kepada si pemanggil. "Oh, sejak kapan kalian semua ada disini?"

"Dari awal rapat hingga sekarang ini, Anda berdiri di depan kami semua, Tuan."

"Kalian bertiga menunggu selama itu? Kenapa kalian tidak kembali saja ke markas untuk memberitahukan tentang misi kita?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Kami juga ingin misi penyamaran ini berhasil dengan cepat-cepat membawa anda kembali ke markas agar tidak ada yang curiga."

'Hyung Soo' terkekeh pelan. "Bagus, dan maaf saja jika aku membuat kalian semua menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Dan... Bagaimana keadaan **_tahanan istimewa_** kita? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dalam kondisi normal, Tuan. Felicz dan Rosetta mengatakan jika mereka berdua telah menyuntikkan obat tidur kepada tahanan ketika 'dia' sadar dan mulai berisik saat meronta untuk dilepaskan..."

Seorang _bodyguard_ yang juga memakai kacamata hitam maju, menyela. "Tuan, waktu kita tidak banyak. Tuan besar 'Great Nations' meminta kita semua untuk segera kembali..."

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah dapatkan ini." 'Im Hyung Soo' memutar-mutar _a_ _pen with a small camera_ , mempermainkan benda yang nampak sepele itu di tangannya.

"Silakan, tuan..."

Limousine melaju di jalanan bersalju, menuju ke bandara dengan segera.

* * *

 **\- INDONE5IA -**

* * *

Di tengah-tengah segala perundingan penuh informasi itu, dua orang di antara mereka tetap tetap mengutatkan diri dengan _laptop_ menyala.

Mencari tahu, bahkan disempatkan untuk meretas sesuatu.

 _Laptop_ yang baterainya masih penuh, milik Fadly dan Priskila adalah keuntungan bagi 'mereka' berdua. Mempermudah niat untuk mencari tahu, menambah informasi, sekalian saja dengan 'menjahili'.

Pada akhirnya, prosesnya sendiri telah selesai.

Tuntas semua, yang mereka berdua yakini akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang fatal pada musuh.

"... Indonesia akan berperang dengan negara lain, lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Menggunakan akal kita untuk memecah-belah pasukan, mengancam pihak tertinggi, juga memalsukan informasi dari data yang dimiliki oleh musuh..."

"Termasuk data-data mengenai misil, bom atom, dan alutsista berat penghancur massal lainnya."

Semuanya tertegun, pula dengan Larnetta sendiri.

 _"What a brilliant ideas, Viola and Vion..."_

Kemampuan mereka tidak pernah terbantahkan.

* * *

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

This isn't very long words, but, saya harus mengatakan ini sekarang. Ya, saya sudah kesal dengan salah seorang di antara kalian.

Bagaimana dengan fanfiksi ini, menurut kalian? Semakin sampahkah? Semakin buruk? Terang saja ini hanyalah hasil pemikiran seorang pelajar SMP yang sekarang telah berusia 14 tahun pada 17 Agustus lalu.

Anda kira anda siapa? Anda ingin fanfiksi ini terus dilanjutkan, dengan menyetop keproduktifan saya? Anda manusia atau setan? Memberikan review agar saya jangan menulis fanfiksi lain, dan terus melanjutkan fanfiksi ini.

Yang saya kejar bukan keinginan pembaca, namun tuangan imajinasi, kecuali kalau anda memberikan request fanfiksi pada saya.

Pikir. Imajinasi orang bukan sesuatu yang dapat dihentikan.

Sekian, unfollow saja fanfiksi ini, saya hanya akan menulis kapter baru untuk Welcome To Wonderful Indonesia, dan fanfiksi lain yang masih menjadi draft, _in my brain._

Dan mari saya lihat apa yang akan Anda katakan, anda nyinyirkan, jika fanfiksi ini saya discontinued-kan.

Selamat tinggal, fanfiksi tersukses nomor dua saya setelah WTWI.

Salam Bhinneka, dan selamat nyinyir untuk **mu**...


	10. Indikasi - Gerilya Rahasia

Thank's for kak **Kiracchi** and kak **Shiera Nafatu Lya** , for your _supports._

Karena dukungan mereka berdua yang tersirat di dalam review, saya berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini hingga chapter terakhir.

 _Again, **ima okuritai... arigato, desu...**_

* * *

"Hei, Lar..."

"Iya, kak Amaya? Ada apa?"

"Itu... Pergelangan tangan kanan kamu, kenapa?" Amaya menunjuk pergelangan tangan kanan Larnetta yang terlihat lebam.

"Oh.." Larnetta terhenyak, mengingat sesuatu, seraya mencari alibi yang benar-benar (serta cukup) meyakinkan.

Diamnya Larnetta seolah meyakinkan Amaya kalau siswi tahun pertama di Hetalia: Junior High School itu sedang mencari alibi, untuk membohonginya.

Amaya mengalihkan pertanyaan. "Sudah diobati?"

"Su- Sudah... kak."

"Ya sudah, kurangi kegiatan menulismu, agar tidak semakin terasa sakit.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Kak Amaya."

Amaya tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

* * *

 _Larnetta menelusup di tengah langkah-langkah para paskibraka yang sengaja dipanggil oleh salah satu personifikasi Indonesia, yang sedang menaiki tangga, menuju ke sebuah kapal tempur yang berukuran sangat besar yang berlabuh di sebuah mega dermaga._

 _"Permisi! Per... Ah! Permisi...!"_

 _Terhitung, entah sudah berapa kali Larnetta mengatakan kata-kata semacam itu. Beberapa anggota paskibraka melihatnya heran, mereka tidak mengenal gadis itu._

 _"Aduh!"_

 _"Ah, maaf! Maaf!"_

 _Gadis yang seolah kebingungan._

 _"Hei!"_

 _Satu tangannya dicekal, setelah sepasukan kecil Tentara Nasional Indonesia Angkatan Laut naik ke kapal, menuju ke ruang kemudi san anjungan belakang, juga anjungan depan, untuk menjaga keamanan dari bahaya-bahaya yang mungkin saja terjadi._

 _Larnetta menjerit, hanya sedetik, pergelangan tangannya dicekal terlalu kencang._

 _Kuku-kuku yang tidak terlalu panjang dari si penyekal seolah amat teringin menanamkan kukunya ke pergelangan._

 _"Lepaskan saya!" rontanya menahan sakit. Dia kibaskan tangannya agar cengkraman dari pemuda asing itu terlepas._

 _Namun sia-sia._

 _" Kau... Kar..." gumam pemuda itu pelan._

 _Namun, menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis di hadapannya dengan seseorang yang dia kenal, pemuda itu menggeleng. Ini bukan orang yang dia kenal, meskipun hampir keseluruhan mirip._

 _"Siapa kamu? Dan apa urusanmu mengikuti mereka?" tanya pemuda itu dingin,_ and to the point.

 _Sekilas Larnetta lihat, pasti pemuda ini berasal dari salah satu dari tiga-empat negara; Cina, (duo) Korea, atau Jepang._

 _Atau mungkin malah persilangannya? Wajah pemuda ini oriental, khas Asia Timur, kelihatannya._

 _"Lepaskan saya!" Larnetta meronta lagi, tangannya sudah terasa sangat sakit sekarang._

 _Namun pemuda itu bersikeras._

 _"Tidak." Dingin namun tajam, itulah yang seolah membekukan raga sang gadis untuk meronta lagi. Ditambah tatapan tajam dari iris merah darah itu, seolah ingin melukai tepat pada bagian jantung dan kepala Larnetta._

 _Larnetta memalingkan wajah, tangan kanannya mulai bergetar lemas karena_ _ada sesuatu yang seolah merobek kulitnya, menembus daging pada pergelangan_ _tangan._

 _"Ugh...!" rintihnya, air matanya menetes sebutir. Dia kibas-kibaskan lagi tangan kanannya, berharap bisa lepas._

 _Akan tetapi, sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya: usahanya itu hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka._

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, dengan intonasi yang sama._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu! Lepas!" Terpaksa, Larnetta mengeluarkan gerakan menyerang. Silat._

 _Tangannya terlepas, memang benar berdarah, kemudian dia berlari begitu saja ke arah kapal tempur milik Republik Indonesia itu._

 _Pemuda itu hendak mengejarnya, jika saja salah satu saudarinya tidak menahannya dengan satu gerakan semacam menyentuh bahu kanan pemua itu. "Biarkan dia mengikuti Kartika. Dia adalah personifikasi 'gerilya' dari negaranya."_

 _Akane Honda._ "Are you sure?" _Pemuda tersebut masih terperangah, dia memastikan._

 _Akane mengangguk._

"Hai..."

 **...~*oOo*~...**

* * *

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) _HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU, JAPAN._**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **{Hetalia - Axis Powers}**

 **\- WORLD WAR : III -**

...

-chapter X-

 **Indikasi Gerilya Rahasia**

•

 **Rated:** still T (R-14).

 **Genre:** Tragedy, Drama, Angst.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Author:** INDONESIAN KARA.

 **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC, fictional! WWIII, etc.

•

 **-Indonesia; 8 September 2017-**

* * *

 ***~...o0o...~***

 ** _Suatu senja di New York, ada sebuah rundingan besar-besaran du dalam salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang masih baru; pusat politik Amerika Serikat, di ruang bawah tanahnya..._**

"... Incaran kita selanjutnya adalah Larnetta, seorang gadis yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi personifikasi Indonesia, mulai dari tahun 2018 silam." Allen membalikkan tubuhnya, memincingkan mata, menatap intens kepada lawan-lawan bicaranya.

"Dan sepertinya, kita harus menculiknya, membawa gadis itu kemari, lalu menginterogasinya hingga seluruh kelemahan Indonesia terbongkar." Allen berhenti bicara.

Mengitari meja rapat, dan bersandar di salah satu sisi.

"Jadi, kau memanggil kami kemari adalah untuk membicarakan tentang cara untuk menjatuhkan Indonesia, begitu?" Aluviany berujar.

Sarkasme.

Terkesan sekenanya.

" _Personafikasi_ negara Indon _tu_? Cih, kau _ni_ jangan lah _lawak_! Tak _lawak kate-kate macem tu,_ tahu tak!?"

Allen menatap perempuan itu, "Tentu saja. Karena dia adalah kunci untuk memenangkan segala perlawanan kita terhadap Indonesia. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Larnetta ada di Indonesia? Tersembunyi, dan berbaur bersama masyarakat biasa?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu, kalau manusia- maksudku gadis personifikasi itu memiliki pengaruh besar untuk mengalahkan Indonesia?

"Darimana kau dapatkan informasi itu? Kau... Tidak mengarangnya 'kan?" Seluruh pasang mata menatap kepada Aluviany dan Allen.

O-ouh... Sepertinya sebuah debat akan terjadi.

"Kalau kau tahu caraku, kau pasti akan terkejut..." tukas Allen. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Gaya angkuh ikut ia keluarkan.

Huh, itu sudah khas dari pria macam Allen.

"Memang apa?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengikuti pelatihan militer di Russia-"

"Gawat..." Ucapan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Alfred, tentu saja membuat para personifikasi lainnya di ruangan menoleh padanya.

Air muka yang tampak (sangat) terkejut, dengan netra yang masih terpancang pada _tablet PC_ -nya.

Sadar jika ditatapi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tersirat dari pandangan, Alfred meletakkan tablet PC itu ke meja, agar yang lain dapat membaca dan mengetahui apa yang dia ketahui baru saja; sekaligus makna dari ucapan singkat pria beriris biru laut tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian, para personifikasi negara lainnya turut membulatkan mata.

"Apa!?"

"Tidak mungkin..."

 **~oOo~**

* * *

"... Saya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Anda sampaikan! Ini- ini- ini tidak mungkin!" bantah si personifikasi asli dari negara yang berjulukan sebagai 'Negara Matahari Terbit'.

Berita itu datang dari salah satu tentaranya sendiri, dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena waktu itu sudah menjelangnya malam hari.

Pria separuh baya di hadapannya melesu. "Namun, memang begitu kenyataannya. Bahkan..."

 **-o0o-**

* * *

"... tidak ada yang tahu, siapa yang berani melakukan hal tersebut. Jika saja **_senjata-senjata pemusnah massal_** itu sampai jatih ke tangan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab...

"Maka yang terjadi, akan teramat sangat fatal!"

Di gedung pemerintahan pusat negara Israel pula tidaj jauh berbeda. Isra menggebrak meja pemimpin negaranya karena satu alasan.

"Benar, tiga belas rudal berhulu ledak nuklir akan cukup untuk membuat bumi sempurna berlubang!"

"Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan..."

 **-121-**

* * *

"... salah satunya adalah dengan mencari dimana letak nuklir itu, juga siapa dalang di balik semua masalah ini..."

Yao mengangguk.

Raut mukanya mencerminkan kecemasan.

" _Ai yaaaaaaa_! Dua belas bom atom tercuri dari persediaan alutsista negara ini. Entah bagaimana bisa dicuri, padahal pengamanan sudah sangat ketat oleh para prajurit tempur tingkat tinggi, _aru_. Jika bom-bom itu sampai tidak bisa ditemukan..."

 **-o0o-**

* * *

"... maka, kemungkinan terbesar dan paling mengerikan yang akan terjadi adalah Perang Dunia yang selanjutnya, andaikata ada yang benar-benar menyalahgunakan rudal-rudal tersebut dengan identitas dari negara ini.

"Hal ini bisa diperburuk jika ada yang salah sangka, lalu mengirimkan serangan balasan pada _United States of America_ dengan jumlah rudal yang berlipat ganda, dari rudal yang dilepaskan ke negara mereka dengan identitas tersebut."

Alfred menyudahi bicaranya.

Seorang pria asal Negeri Tirai Bambu mengajukan pertanyaan. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?"

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"Entahlah siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua kejadian hilangnya benda mematikan itu, _да_. Tapi kita, sebagai personifikasi negara, tidak boleh menyebarluaskan berita ini ke masyarakat awam. Demi keamanan bersama..." Viktor berargumen.

Anya menyetujui. " _Да,_ aku setuju."

"Yang dikatakan Viktor memang benar adanya, _да_. Lebih-lebih Federasi Rusia dikabarkan telah _kecolongan_ lima Topol-M dalam satu malam saja, _да..._ " cerocosan Ivan disusul oleh terkejutnya para personifikasi Federasi Rusia yang lainnya.

"Apa!?"

"Siapa dan dimana posisi pelaku pencurian rudal yang meresahkan itu!?"

•••

...

...

...

•••

"Tidak dapat dipastikan. Posisinya tidak dapat diketahui secara pasti."

Seusai mendapatkan berita hilangnya rudal berhulu ledak nuklir di sejumlah negara, Dirgantara segera memberitahu Nusantara dan Dirgahayu perihal tersebut, untuk segera melakukan pengecekan kelengkapan alutsista negara mereka.

Seperti dugaan Dirgahayu saat memperoleh berita itu dari Dirgantara, 17 rudal milik Indonesia dinyatakan **_hilang._**

Jumlah tersebut terdiri atas empat belas rudal hulu ledak berkekuatan nuklir, sedangkan tiga lainnya adalah bom hidrogen.

Teramat sangat lebih dari cukup untuk memusnahkan sebuah benua seukuran benua Amerika ditambah dengan luas benua Eropa.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?"

Diam-diam Nesiakaharani turut mencari informasi.

Namun setelah tahu masalah yang dihadapi, ia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu, untuk keluar dari masalah ini, memecahkan teka-teki, terkait siapakah dalang dibalik layar pencurian senjata pemusnah massal tersebut.

Nesiakaharani tetap berada di ruangannya, hanya berbicara seperlunya, pun tidak pernah menjawab panggilan yang menurutnya 'tidak penting'.

Seolah-olah dia menyangkari dirinya sendiri, menjauhi semuanya, mengunci diri di dalam ruangan pribadi.

Siang dan malam, berusaha untuk mendapat secercah informasi lebih jauh lagi, melalui berbagai media.

... termasuk menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai peretas tingkat menengah.

Namun, kali ini berbeda.

Titik terang masalah yang biasanya muncul dalam waktu paling lama sekitar dua setengah jam, kali ini lebih dari enam jam dia sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang.

Nesiakaharani menghela nafas lelah, dia keluar dari ruangannya, menuju kamar untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

•••

* * *

 ** _Tiga jam kemudian..._**

 ** _Pukul 22:36 WIB_**

 ** _\- Kota Jakarta -_**

* * *

•••

Dengan langkah gontai, Cithra Nusarahyu melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor, demi menuju ke ruang kerja 'kakak'nya.

Ada serasa tegang bercampur takut, dengan selarik perasaan khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus memberi tahu tentang hal ini.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Indonesia..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Indonesia..."

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

Nusarahyu menghela nafas, "Indones-"

Kosong. Ketika daun pintunya dibuka, hanya nihil yang didapatnya. _'Nesiakaharani tidak ada di sini?'_

Dia menduga, mungkin saja Nesiakaharani sedang keluar, atau beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikiran, barangkali.

Meneliti semuanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Nusarahyu menghela nafas, sebelum menyadari ada selipatan kertas yang terselip di antara map tugas-tugas kenegaraan.

Ketika ditarik dan dia baca, ternyata adalah **_teka-teki yang lainnya..._**

•••

* * *

 **NAELCSIETIHWDNADOOLBSIDER**

 **ATTENRAL - AISENODNI**

* * *

•••

 _'Apa ini?'_

Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak dapat terjawab. Kumpulan huruf yang membentuk teka-teki baru di dalam benaknya seolah mempermainkan otak dan rasa.

Sampai pada satu pilihan: Nusarahyu menyalin kumpulan huruf tersebut dalam secarik kertas baru.

Selesai menyalin, dia pastikan tidak ada huruf yang terlewat atau salah tulis.

Nusarahyu berjalan keluar.

"Ahli kriptografi, _Avina Viola Irmadelisia_."

* * *

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

[1] **_Personafikasi_** , kemungkinan adalah bahasa Melayu (Malaysia) dari kata **_Personifikasi_**. Jika ada yang menulis fanfiksi dengan judul 'Personafikasi', namun berlabel **_Indonesia_** ** _n_** , dapat dinyatakan **_salah_**.

[2] Fanfiksi pada bagian ini ada kaitanya dengan salah satu fanfiksi OS saya. Cukup kalian hilangkan spasinya: m. /s/12628573/1/

* * *

 **A/N:** Haruskah saya memindahkan larangan di identitas saya ke **sini**?

 **Kamu** hanya meresahkan saya. Merasa sudah lebih ahli dari saya? Lihat dulu kualitasmu, adu banding? **Saya ladeni!** **_Sign in to your account!_**

Waktu membaca (I. Kara): _3 menit 07 detik._

 **1945 words.**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Sementara itu, di Indonesia bagian timur; bumi cendrawasih..._**

Dia mengayuh sepedanya, melewati jalanan yang sangat sepi, karena sekarang sudah malam menjelang tengah malam.

Berhenti di sebuah rumah berbahan kayu, sepeda gunung itu hanya dia parkirkan di samping pintu, lampu ruang tamu masih menyala, ada seseorang yang belum tidur.

Dia buka pintunya, seorang gadis lima belas tahunan menoleh sejenak, lalu berbalik lagi, menatapi layar _laptop._

"Vi, jedakanlah dahulu, kubawakan papeda kesukaanmu..."

"Sedikit lagi," ujar si gadis, masih tetap menekuri 'tugas'nya di _laptop_.

 ** _._**

 ** _Lebih kurang, tujuh menit kemudian..._**

 ** _._**

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Selesai! Vion, ini sudah tuntas!" Seruannya menyadarkan seorang pemuda yang tadi menyapanya, dari kegiatan terkantuk-kantuk pemuda itu; Vion.

Vion, nama dari pemuda yang telah disebutkan di atas, sebagai pemuda yang terkantuk-kantuk di sudut ruangan karena terlalu lelah, ikut melihat ke layar.

"Whoah! Kamu berhasil! Kamu hebat, Vi!"

"Ini karena kamu juga yang mengajariku selama berbulan-bulan, Vion." balas gadis itu dengan wajah mulai bersemu merah.

"Tetapi, tunggu dulu..." Vion mengutak-atik sedikit, menemukan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kamu porak-porandakan sistem penjagaan seluruh negara musuh!?"

Vion bahkan tidak menyangka, kemampuan sosok gadis di depannya ini jauh melebihi kemampuannya dalam hal 'ini'...

.


	11. Taut-Menaut 'Sandi'

**_Surabaya, Jawa Timur, Indonesia. Pukul 22:47 WIB..._**

"Rani," Dirgahayu menarik nafas, memanggil wanita Indonesia lainnya. "Aku temukan sesuatu tentang ini." Setelah Viola menyerahkan kertas itu pada Dirgahayu.

"Ini hanya kode yang dibalik, bukan kode rumit yang perlu bermacam cara untuk dipecahkan," ucap Viola, pena tinta legam dia tutup.

"Tidak sulit. Hanya perlu ditatapi berulang kali, namun tidak sampai sepuluh penatapan."

Nusarahyu menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Kode apa ini?"

Viola menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu. Sampai sekarang ini saya bertanya-tanya tentang sandi atau kode ini, kak."

Nusarahyu mendudukkan diri, menataplamati kedua kertas; sandi yang dia tulis ulang, dan 'terjemahan' dari Viola untuk sandi ini.

Ia menghela napas.

"Masalahnya, kode ini aku temukan di ruang kerja Nesiakaharani tempo jam. Dan aku tidak yakin, dia sudah melihat tulisan ini atau belum..."

Kertas berisi kode yang belum dipecahkan, Nusarahyu tunjukkan pada satu-satunya gadis di ruangan. "Beliau mungkin belum sadar. Anda lah penemu pertama kode ini."

Dirgahayu mengusap dagu. Dia berpikir, mengenai identitas kode (atau sandi) ini, dan mengapa mudah sekali untuk dipecahkan? "Saya rasa ini bukan kode," gadis itu bersuara lagi, surai sepunggungnya dia sisiri dengan jemari.

"Namun, sebuah petunjuk." Pena miliknya dia buka lagi, menggarisi rantaian huruf yang telah tepat dan runtut.

"Nama ini... Saya kenal siapa. Negara ini... Adalah negara dimana sekarang saya memijakkan kaki."

"Larnetta. Indonesia." Dirgahayu mengulang.

"Tentang Larnetta, saya yakin Anda berdua sudah mengetahui siapa. Indonesia, menurut saya adalah negara yang akan diberi suatu kekhususan yang khas dari pihak tertentu."

Kedua dahi wanita mengernyit. "Maksudmu? Apa yang kau utarakan tentang kekhususan yang khas dari pihak tertentu kepada Indonesia?" Nusarahyu membuat gerakan gelisah, Dirgahayu meminta jawaban dari Viola, dalam kebahasaan isyarat mata.

"Jawab, Vi."

"Sebentar, maksud saya itu," Viola menuliskan kata INDONESIA di atas kertas lainnya, kertas yang berukuran lebih besar. "Bisa saja Indonesia adalah negara yang diincar oleh musuh, dilindungi oleh pihak-pihak baik yang mendukung Indonesia, atau apapun.

Ada garis, menghubungkan kata utama dengan kata lainnya.

"Seperti target dalam pengeboman, target peluncuran prajurit perlindungan perang, penurunan para anggota Palang Merah, atau apapun dari kubu lain. Saya kira, sih, seperti itu..."

Meluncurnya kata-kata tersebut dari mulut Viola, menggebrak keras kecamukan dalam pikiran kedua wanita personifikasi Republik Indonesia.

"Ini hanya suatu hipotesis dari saya saja. Bisa saja faktanya jauh menyimpang, dan bisa pula hampir seluruhnya benar," sambung si gadis.

 _"Raid."_

"Salah satu itu." Viola mencoret asal di atas kertas lain, tidak beraturan.

"Tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu akan siapa pelakunya, dimanakah sasarannya, juga apa alibi dibalik kejadiannya," bisik gadis itu, pada dirinya sendiri. Nusarahyu dan Dirgahayu sama sekali tidak mendengar.

Diperkirakan... akan ada sebuah serangan?

 _"Then?"_ Nusarahyu menunjuk kumpulan kata di bawah kedua kata utama. **_"What the mean of this? Red is blood, and White is Clean..."_**

Di luar dugaan, kriptografer cilik itu menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu, keseluruhan tentang itu saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa pun. Dan ini juga bukanlah sandi, hanya pemberitahuan saja..."

 **"Merah adalah Darah, Putih adalah Bersih..."** Sorot matanya tidak lepas dari tulisan berbahasa Inggris itu, tidak cukup sekejap, memakan waktu berkejap-kejap.

"Panggilkan kedua anggota Pandora yang lainnya, Nusarahyu. Kita memerlukan mereka untuk ini."

...

...

...

"Jian, ada pesan dari Viollette Blue Caoffee. Mau dibaca sekarang, atau nanti saja, hm?"

Pemuda yang mengantuk itu seketika bangkit dari segala rasa mengantuk. Diuceknya mata yang sudah memerah, Jian Hye beranjak. "Iya, berikan padaku."

Temannya memberikan laptop kepada Jian. "Kuharap itu bukan surat cinta, surat lamaran menikah, or whatever, mister Hye. Aku tidak mau melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila."

"Ish!" Jian Hye menggeplak kepala Chang dengan bantal. "Kata-katamu itu dijaga, ya!?"

"Aduh! Aduh- he- Aduh! Iya-iya! Stop, heh!" Chang menyingkir, berpindah tempat ke pojok kamar. "Dasar laki-laki PMS..." bisiknya, membuat Jian mendelik.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kotak bekas isi makanan semi berat melayang ke kepala Chang.

Chang mengaduh sakit, lagi. "PE-EM-ES!"

Giliran wok -panci bulat khas _Chinese-_ melayang, menimpuk dengan suara nyaring ketika terkena sasaran laknat- kepala Chang.

"JIAN HYEEEEEEEEE!"

...

...

...

Senjanya, Dirgantara pindah tugas ke kota yang sama dengan Nusantara; kota Limbung, Sulawesi Barat, untuk merembug dan mencari titik terang atas hilangnya tujuh belas rudal.

"Dir," pria yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari Nusantara menoleh, dia sedang menatap keluar jendela. "Apa yang kehilangan senjata pemusnah massal itu hanya negara kita? Negara lain, tidak?"

Dirgantara berdeham, kembali menatap ke dunia luar melalui jendela berkaca bening. Di luar tengah hujan deras.

"Federasi Rusia sudah mengonfirmasi jumlah rudal. Ivan memanggil sekelompok peretas dari negara mereka, untuk mencari tahu, dan meretasi satu-persatu sistem keamanan semua negara.

"Hasilnya benar-benar-benar membuat keempat persknifikasi Federasi Rusia membulatkan mata, untuk ukuran negara produsen alutsista angkatan darat, yang dalam segala seginya dapat disebut 'raksasa'. Apalagi kita, kita baru bisa membuat senjata tempur itu dalam jumlah yang separuh dari produksi Rusia tahun ini."

Nusantara terhenyak. "Bisa kauberi tahu aku?"

Yang membuat Nusantara semakin was-was adalah redamnya suara Dirgantara, disertai oleh beberapa embusan napas lelah.

 ** _Pyar!_**

"Dir-" Pria yang menatap jendela itu berbalik, sorot mata Dirgantara menyapu bagian jantungnya, berdarah, titik-titik merah merembes dari seragam TNI Angkatan Udara yang Dirgantara kenakan.

"Seratus-"

 ** _Dar!_**

 ** _Pyar!_**

"Uhuk!" Pria selain Nusantara itu tersungkur.

"RAYI!" Meninggalkan segala macam pekerjaannya, menghamburkan diri ke arah Dirgantara yang terus memuntahkan darah, pula mengucur dari area jantungnya.

Itu deras sekali.

"Dirgantara! Dirgantara! Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu!?" Sialnya, malah ada rundungan bertubi-tubi dari si penembak misterius. Menghancurkan kaca jendela, merusak beberapa buku sejarah di dalam almari.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, Dir. Kau sekarat!"

Sayangnya Dirgantara menggeleng. "Ti- uhuk! Tidak.. per- lu..."

Dalam sela-selanya mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya, demi untuk memperpanjang nyawa, pria semi sekarat itu merogoh saku pada seragamnya, menarik sebuah tali.

Kalung milik Dirgantara- penanda bagi 'seorang' personifikasi.

"Ra- Iiiiidd..." Bruk!

...

...

...

 _"Hello,"_ sapaan dari Annelia membuat gadis empat belas tahunan itu menoleh dari kebingungannya.

 _"What is your name, The Great Princess? I sure you have a beautiful name..."_

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, memutar kembali pertanyaan dari sang personifikasi pemain kedua America.

 _"My name is Caitlyne Laura Vailassha. But all of my relations call me Clara,"_ gadis itu menjawab, wajahnya masih wajah-wajah mengantuk.

Annelia tersenyum. Dia temukan remaja yang bisa menjadi simpanan takhta kepersonifikasian dari _The United States of America._

 _"Nah, Clara, welcome to your country, your new fates, as an another personifications here."_ _"I'm the..."_

.

 **...~o0o~...**

* * *

 ** _Indonesia, telah memberikan sebagian jiwa personifikasinya kepada seseorang, yang keberadaannya akan dibantah oleh siapapun yang mengetahuinya._**

 ** _Amerika, juga..._**

* * *

 **~...o0o...~**

.

"Larnetta!" Selangkah demi langkah membelah keramaian dalam kantin sekolah. "Lar!"

"Yo, Ersie." Ersie menepuk tangan Larnetta yang segaja menggantung di udara. "Ujian IPA tadi gimana? Susah?"

"Banget," jawabnya malas. Larnetta mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku, bagian pojok kantin yang berjendela.

"Materi yang diajarin sama pak Dharna gak ada semua. _Uasem, tiwas dipikirake nganti separo modhar._ ('Kurang ajar', percuma dipikir sampai setengah mati)."

"Hus, sabar-sabar," Ersie melirik daftar menu. "Mau pesen apa? Biar sekalian, nih." Notes sudah terbuka, pena tinggal ditekan saja.

"Mi rebus aja. Rasa tongseng. Kalau gak ada, ya, gudeg Yogya. Kalau gak ada lagi, ya, papeda sama sayur kelor?" Buku paket pelajaran PPKN Larnetta buka, penjelasan sejarah yang berhubungan dengan bentuk-bentuk penyimpangan Pancasila pada ketiga era.

Ersie selesai mencatat. Membaca ulang, merinding kemudian. "Mau nangkal setan, Lar?"

"Hah?"

"Di daerahku, daun kelor dipake buat nangkal makhluk halus. Setan, dan kawan-kawannya," ucapan Ersie membuat Larnetta menepuk dahi, bersandar refleks pada sandaran kursi kantin.

"Masih percaya dengan takhayul?"

* * *

Delapan belas alutsista dikirim dari Amerika Serikat menuju Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; dini hari pukul 01:37 waktu setempat. Penyerahan langsung oleh keempat personifikasi Amerika Serikat, dan delapan personifikasi dari negeri Malaysia dan Singapura.

"Jaga ini baik-baik, jangan sampai jumlahnya berkurang sebelum kita menyerang _The Republic of Indonesia_ pada hari H dan jam J. Alat-alat militer ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah negaraku buat, selain yang pernah aku berikan tempo pekan, _Malaysians and Singaporean._

"Camkan kata-kataku ini, juga janji kalian tempo waktu. Kirim seratus orang mata-mata, tiga ratus penembak runduk jitu, dua belas pilot penerbang helikopter perang, dan delapan pilot penerbang pesawat khusus. Pastikan mereka semua siap mental, raga, dan nyawa untuk ini. Camkan, sekali lagi."

Allen memberikan berpatah-patah kata, kata-kata yang harus mereka berdelapan ingat. "Baik. Sudah kami sediakan 420 dari seluruh perangkat militer. Kami pastikan semuanya memenuhi kriteria."

Allen mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ke negaraku. Jaga diri kalian."

.

* * *

 **\- DIPINDAHKAN -**

* * *

Hey, guys, let's play a game! **INDONESIAN KARA** ish here!

Karena ini adalah satu tahunnya aku jadi penulis ffn, nah, sekarang saya punya 'permainan'. Untuk semua readers.

Coba sebutkan, satu atau beberapa fanfiksiku yang paling keren menurut kalian, jelaskan apa alasannya kepada saya. Kritik penulisan yang membangun dan saran cerita juga boleh.

Lantas, jika sudah menuliskan judul dan alasan, kirimkan melalui Private Message di facebook; **ID KA RA** , atau link di profile ffn **Indonesian Kara.**

.

Terus, kalau sudah Kara jawab, pilih satu atau lebih pertanyaan di bawah ini:

 ** _1: What inspired you to write the fic this way?_**

 ** _2: What scene did you first put down?_**

 ** _3: What's your favorite line of narration?_**

 ** _4: What's your favorite line of dialogue?_**

 ** _5: What part was hardest to write?_**

 ** _6: What makes this fic special or different from all your other fics?_**

 ** _7: Where did the title come from?_**

 ** _8: Did any real people or events inspire any part of it?_**

 ** _9: Were there any alternate versions of this fic?_**

 ** _10: Why did you choose this pairing for this particular story?_**

 ** _11: What do you like best about this fic?_**

 ** _12: What do you like least about this fic?_**

 ** _13: What music did you listen to, if any, to get in the mood for writing this story? Or if you didn't listen to anything, what do you think readers should listen to to accompany us while reading?_**

 ** _14: Is there anything you wanted readers to learn from reading this fic?_**

 ** _15: What did you learn from writing this fic?_**

 ** _._**

Contoh? Begini...

The Third World War; 1, 2, 7, 9.

.

Paham? Yuk, yuk, ikut main!

Biar saya lihat, bagaimana kepenulisan saya untuk fanfiksi itu menurut pembaca.

...

Pengin fanfiksi ini lanjut? Komentar 'Lanjutkan' di kolom reviews? Maaf, ini SUDAH SELESAI DAN DIPINDAHKAN!


End file.
